


A New Life for Cathrine Bennet

by Lady_Dreamer



Series: A New Life for the Bennet Sisters [1]
Category: Pride and Prejudice - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Adoption, F/M, Slow Build, What might have been...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 64,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Dreamer/pseuds/Lady_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending 10 years living in solitude after the death of her husband and son, Mrs. Marianne Westfield nee Bennet decides to spend Christmas with her brother's family. Getting to know her nieces gives her an idea that will work to the benefit of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Some Things Never Change

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A hit, a very palpable hit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/207589) by [Shem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shem/pseuds/Shem). 



> This is my first fanfic, so I am very nervous. I am going to give a few visuals for you. I see a mix of both the 1995 BBC series and the 2005 film for the people and places. From the 1995 series: Charles Bingley, Colonel Fitzwilliam, Mr. & Mrs. Bennet, Mr. & Mrs. Hurst, Miss Darcy, Lady Catherine & Anne de Bourgh, Longbourn, Rosings, Pemberly, Mr. & Mrs. Collins. From the 2005 film: Mr. Darcy, Jane Bennet, Mary Bennet, Cathrine (Kitty) Bennet, Lydia Bennet. For fashion and hair, I prefer the 1995 BBC version. For Elizabeth Bennet, I have managed to merge the two, but I prefer the '95 version over the '05. She's a little curvier. 
> 
> This takes place a little under 2 years before the book and will work its way past it. There will be occasional time skips, and while I will try and stay true to the period, I will twist and form things to fit my story as I see the need. Kitty's (Kate she will be dubbed later) standpoint will be focal , but we will begin with Marianne's. Jane is 20, Elizabeth is 19, Mary 17, Kitty 15, and Lydia is 13.
> 
> I do not own the rights to the orginal work.

'Why, oh why am I doing this to myself?' Mrs. Marianne Westfield thought to herself, as her carriage pulls into the drive at Longbourn. 'I haven't fully arrived and the thought of that woman is already giving me headache.'

Mrs. Fanny Bennet and Marianne have never gotten along. Marianne found Fanny to be very uncouth and unsuitable to be the mistress of Longbourn. She dearly hopes that none of the girls have taken after her. With how disinterested her brother seems from his letters, she is prepared for the worst. Oh, he says much of his Lizzy and admits the sweetness of Jane, but of the others there is nary a word.

Five daughters. Her brother doesn't realize how blessed he truly is, despite the circumstances. 

She hasn't seen any of them since her self inflicted seclusion 10 years ago. Gifts and letters she has sent though. The girls were always dear to her, it was just so painful to be around them after the accident. She fears it may still be too soon.

As she comes to a stop, the household comes pouring out with smiles and waves. My how the girls have all grown! Such lovely ladies they are. Already she hears the bellows of Fanny complaining of her poor nerves. Oh, but how silly of Marianne. Fanny never complains....... 

Getting out she hugs dear Jane and Lizzy together. Kitty and Lydia launch themselves at her with Lydia asking about what presents she brought. Mary stands back and offers the same small smile as her brother, neither inclined to much physical contact. And here comes Fanny. What a strained smile. Marianne wonders if she should feel bad for taking even the smallest delight in causing it. There is a quick contemplation of making small comments here and there, just to see how flustered she would get. Ah, the little things. 

"Welcome, Sister," says Mr. Bennet. "I trust that your trip was pleasant."

"Yes, Brother. It was very pleasant. I had quite forgotten how far away you all are from me, and how beautiful the country side is. Let us continue our conversation inside. I have had enough of this cold, I think."

"Yes, we would not like for any of us to take sick, Mrs. Westfield. Heaven knows my nerves can only take so much. All we need is for Mr. Bennet to get sick, then where would we be? Thrown out, without a roof over our heads. Oh, Mr. Bennet! Do come inside quickly and warm yourself by the fire. Think of the girls!" Some things never change.


	2. A Change is in the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marianne gets to know her family and decides to make a change in her plans.

Marianne wasn't sure what she was expecting, but this was not it. Edward spent all his time shut up in his book room. When he did decide to grace his family with his presence, he seemed to take delight in mocking his wife and daughters. Jane wasn't even safe from his remarks. Marianne couldn't imagine her Bertram treating her in such a manner. Never mind that she didn't like Fanny. Yes, Fanny brings such censure on herself, but to treat her so in front of a guest! Perhaps if he spent more time trying to curb her tendencies, they would be better off. 

Unless anyone called, Fanny spent her days in her room. Servants were constantly running to and fro at her bidding, trying to give her relief from her apparent 'affliction'. Those times she did come out, she was all "the girls must marry well!" and "hedge-groves". As though Marianne would allow her nieces to live in such conditions. She knew for a fact Fanny's brother wouldn't either. Her sister may, but only to have a dramatic tale to spread. 

Despite how their parents acted, Jane and Elizabeth have managed to become very genteel. They had no fortune and their connections weren't enviable, but they displayed the personal qualities many men sought after. Fortunately for them, part of Marianne's being there was to improve their circumstances. 

Mary seemed to have no need for other people. In fact, whenever Marianne tried to engage her in conversation, Mary gave off that she would rather go back to her sermons and accomplishments. Never had she seen a young woman so opposed to people enjoying amusements and adornments. Perhaps her plans would allow for Mary to be able to receive actual instruction. She will insist upon it.

The younger girls have given her a lot to think about. Lydia is very spoilt. Marianne cannot think of a time she thought a child needed discipline more. Left unchecked, Lydia could very well cause her family ruin. Her mother gives in to her every whim and believes she can do no wrong. Edward sure isn't doing anything to see that she becomes a respectable young woman. Oh, what Marianne would do to see Lydia sent to the strictest of schools. She has no idea of the real world. At first, Marianne thought Cathrine the same. (She refuses to call her Kitty.) Wherever Lydia went, Cathrine followed. It wasn't until last week that Marianne began to have other ideas.

Coming in from a walk around the grounds, she heard a great commotion. Lydia had apparently decided that the bonnet Cathrine had just finished would do better for herself. Both appealed to their mother and Lydia won the prize. Upon further inquiry, it was discovered that this happened often and always ended the same. Marianne took some time to think about what she had learned about her brothers family in the two weeks she had been there.

Jane and Lydia were both favored by their mother. Lizzy was their father's undisputed favorite. Mary didn't really seem to care so long as she could share her sermons on occasion. Cathrine appeared to be no one's favorite. The only attention she received was in correlation with whatever Lydia was doing. Lydia was the only one to give her any kind of regard and that was so she had someone following her. Cathrine had a habit of coughing a bit while in the entire family's presence. It was very annoying a first, but Marianne saw it for what it was; a call for attention. 

Marianne had spent the last week getting to know Cathrine. She really was a remarkable young woman. She had a talent for adding embellishments on clothing and accessories. It was easy to understand Lydia's covetousness of her sisters things, wrong though it was. Where Cathrine didn't play, she had a very sweet voice and her sketching was above average. Her manners were sorely lacking, but that could be easily rectified. 

Besides getting to know her niece, Marianne realized just how lonely she was. It was easy to forget, being so cut off, how much she always enjoyed being around people. She couldn't remember the last time she felt anything but sadness and loss. This had been good for her. She needed to get back into the world. She felt she may have a purpose again. Now, how was she to convince her brother?


	3. Taking Care of Buisness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to change for the family.

Two days after Christmas, Marianne decided it was time to approach her brother with her propositions. She was due to leave in 12 days. No point in putting off the inevitable. 

"Edward, I am afraid I must impose upon you. I have a matter of some import that we must discuss."

Mr. Bennet eyed her for a moment. "I thought there was something on your mind. What can I do for you?"

"As you know, because we had no other children, I inherited everything after the death of my son and husband. Even if I could be persuaded to marry again, there will be no children. You have 5 daughters with little to recommend themselves besides their charms. You and I both know that is not likely to be enough for them to make a decent match. You and the girls are all I have in the way of family. Bertram was an only child and his family are all gone or the connection is too stretched. I would like you to allow me to settle some investments upon the girls to improve their circumstances. With them, each of the girls would have 10,000 or more."

She watched her brother while she spoke. His face was currently unreadable, which was strange. Anyone who new Edward Bennet could easily tell what he was thinking. Mr. Bennet finally broke the silence. "I must say, Mari, I don't know how I feel about this. On the one hand, I feel I should be offended that you think me incapable of providing for my daughters. On the other, it solves a problem I have spent far too long trying to ignore. I see no real reason to turn down such an offer, except for your unintentional slight upon my pride. I do, however, discern that there is more you want to say."

"How well you know me, Brother. There is another matter I wish to discuss. I am afraid it will be a sensitive topic and I do not wish to offend you further."

"How ominous. Well, do not leave me is suspense, Mari. Out with it."

"I must say that I have quite enjoyed my stay here. Your daughters are a true delight. I treasure the time I have been able to spend with them. I have especially taken to Cathrine. Outside of her youngest sister, she is a very different creature. This brings me to what I wish to discuss with you. Now, before I start I want you to know that what I have offered to settle on the girls does not hinge on your acceptance of my request. I am lonely, Brother. As I have already stated, you are all I have. I could seek out a companion, but I desire to have family. I have no heir. No one to take care of me in my old age. I have thought to leave the estate to all the girls, but it breaks my heart to think of selling it. I desire to see it in the hands of family always. Brother, I would like to adopt Cathrine."

Silence prevailed once more as Mr. Bennet regarded his sister through wide eyes. He certainly never saw this coming. Adopt Kitty! "You have left me speechless twice in one day, Sister. That is a feat not easily met. I believe I shall need some time to think on this. I may actually need to involve Mrs. Bennet. I believe the girls were planning to go to Lucas Lodge. Perhaps you would like to accompany them. Please ask Hill to send Mrs. Bennet to me upon the girls departure."

Marianne, seeing his desire to clear the house for such a discussion, quickly took her leave and went at once to dispatch his requests. 

 

*****************************************************************************

"What has that nosy, unfeeling sister of yours done now?! I know she requested to see you this morning. No doubt she has found fault with all she has seen. With an estate such as hers, I imagine she finds all others as lacking. Is our garden too small? Are our sheets scratchy? Do I not run the house to her satisfaction? Well, perhaps she should cut her visit short and shrivel in her solitude."

"Have a care of what you say, Mrs. Bennet. You may find yourself very repentant of your words. My nosy, unfeeling sister, as you call her, has decided to settle some very hefty investments upon your daughters. The girls will not have to settle for the first man to make an offer. I dare say, your nerves will no longer have cause to vex you over the matter."

"Oh ho ho!! Mr. Bennet!! And so she should! She has no children and more than enough wealth. Who else should she see fit to settle upon. Oh, I cannot wait to tell Lady Lucas!"

"Hold that thought, dearest. She had yet another request, though she made sure to stress the fact that is has no bearing upon her gracious gift. Seeing as she has no heir, she has asked to adopt Kitty. Upon her death, all her other assets will be passed to her. She wants the estate and other holding to stay with family."

"Why Kitty?! Why not Lydia?! My Lydia is certainly deserving of it!"

"Yes, but I imagine she sees that it would pain you too much to be parted from your Lydia, for you must realize that she would be removed from Longbourn. I do not believe you would wish to be parted from your Jane just yet either. Lizzy is certainly out of the question. I admit I am not ready be parted from her. Mary, despite being her namesake, does not have the temperament to live with Marianne. No, Kitty is the clear choice. They are very much a like and you will not long so much for her company."

Mr. Bennet allowed time for what he said to sink in. So his wife was not upset at the idea of Marianne adopting a daughter, just annoyed at the choice she made. After thinking about it, Mrs. Bennet conceded and began to dream of the advantages of one day having a daughter settled as Mistress of Dylan Hall in Somerset! And a house in Town! Oh, Mrs. Bennet will have much to spread about her families new circumstances.

**********************************************************************************

Mrs. Hill met Marianne as she and the girls made their way into the house. "Mr. Bennet would like to see you, Madame."

Already? Have they reached a decision so soon? She made her way into her brothers book room. "You asked for me, Edward?"

"Yes. No point in dragging this out. You are leaving in under a fortnight. Best to give Kitty time to adjust."

"So you have decided to grant my request?"

"That much should be obvious. I am almost ashamed to admit that it did not take me long to come to the conclusion that was you ask is not so hard. Mrs. Bennet, too, didn't take long in rejoicing at the thought of a daughter so well settled. It would prove us very poor parents to deny Kitty this oppertunity. Now, I asked Mrs. Hill to give us a few moments. Your new charge shall be joining us shortly."


	4. Saying Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cathrine says goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cathrine finally takes the lead while Marianne will play more as a secondary and background character. In the notes on my first chapter, I mentioned that, instead of Kitty, Cathrine will become Kate. Marianne despises the nickname for her, finding it too immature for the lady she knows Cathrine can become. I will write her as Kitty for just a little bit, but it won't be long before Marianne initiates the change.

Kitty couldn't believe it. Her Aunt Marianne wanted to adopt her. HER! She had never been anyone's favorite. What is this going to mean for her? What about her sisters? This all seemed too fantastic to be real. Kitty tuned back in to Lydia's ranting. She wasn't very happy for her sister, thinking that it should be her to get such an opportunity. Dylan Hall was only 10 miles from Bath. What is Meryton to Bath! 

"It's not fair! I should be the one to go! I am far prettier! Kitty is almost as plain as Mary! You won't be the favorite of anyone, I hope you know. I doubt you will be asked for a single dance!"

"Lydia, that is enough," cried Lizzy. "Kitty isn't going on a pleasure trip. She is moving from Longbourn. Dylan Hall shall be her home. Do you not care at all that Kitty is leaving?" 

"But I am better company!"

Jane stepped forward and put a comforting hand on her sister. "Lydia, Kitty won't be able to attend any balls or parties for some time. She is only fifteen and our Aunt has she she will not be allowed out until after her seventeenth birthday. She says Kitty will have enough to do with her studies."

"Ugh. Aunt is so droll! I shan't envy you the plans she has for you, Kitty. I dare say your days will be dull indeed. What need do you have for tutors? I bet she'll have you dressing in those awful colors too. And don't forget your new governess. Ha!"

Mary's face held a rare smirk. "I heard Aunt Marianne offering to find us a governess. Your days may well hold the same."

Wide-eyed, Lydia ran from the room, calling for her mother. The remaining sisters turn their attention to Kitty. They had almost forgotten she was in the room. "How are you feeling about all this, Kitty? Are you happy?" asked Jane. 

"I hardly know. It has happened so fast. My whole life has been here at Longbourn. It's exciting to think about though. I can't say that I am looking forward to my tutors, but I do love drawing. It will be strange living in a house with only Aunt and I. I am not sure how I will do with the solitude. Aunt Marianne hasn't said much about the neighborhood, but she did say that I am to have a new wardrobe made come spring. I wonder what the fashions in Bath are like?"

Kitty looked at her sisters. Jane and Lizzy were smiling at her. They were happy for her. Their Aunt's generous gifts had taken them all by surprise, but they felt such relief had not having to worry for their futures. Mary looked thoughtfully at Kitty. "I can say that I am happy for you. You will improve greatly with the instruction and you will still be able to pursue your amusements. I remember Aunt being considered very fashionable before our Uncle and cousin passed away."

Though she wouldn't say so to her sisters, Mary was a little jealous when they were first told of the adoption. She had always wanted to be able to study under actual tutors. Not long after the announcement, Aunt Marianne asked her if she would like to receive some instruction and proceeded to offer to find someone for her. That is what started the talk of a governess. Her Mama was not too pleased with the idea, thinking she was doing a good enough job. Mary rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Well," said Lizzy, "Mama couldn't be more pleased. It has only been 3 days and the entire neighbor has been made aware of our new circumstances. Charlotte has been to tell me that her mother has been in an ill mood since Mama went to call. I have decided to save that bit of news. Undoubtedly, she will go into a fit of nerves in the next couple of days, sorting your things Kitty. It will be a good distraction for her."

The sisters share a laugh. "I shall miss you, Kitty. We have never spent much time together, but things will not be the same without you,' Jane said.

Kitty smiled at her sisters. Except for Lydia, it seemed that her sisters weren't going to hate her over it. Now she just needs to get through the next eight days.

*****************************************************************************************************

"Lydia, those are mine!" cried Kitty. She had come in from making final calls on their neighbors to find Lydia going though all her packed things. She and her Aunt were leaving in two days. 

"I don't see why you should take them! You will be able to buy nicer things once you get to Bath. You would leave me with nothing good! Mama! Mama! Tell Kitty she must leave these slippers for me!"

"Oh, Kitty, let her have them. I am sure you will have much finer once you get to Dylan. They're just slippers!"

"But Jane gave them to me for my birthday this year and they are my favorite! You let her have everything that is mine!"

"Have some compassion for my nerves!!"

Before Lydia had the chance to gloat, she found the slippers taken from her hands. She turned to find Marianne looking pointedly at her. "It is not polite to take things that do not belong to you. If there is something you want, you ask. And Cathrine, that tone is not flattering. Ladies do not whine, they speak clearly and with confidence."

Fanny's face was turning a nice shade of red. "I can handle my own daughters, thank you!"

"I am sure that you can, I was merely attempting to spare your nerves. Now Cathrine, how do those slippers fit?"

"They are a little tight, but they are still my favorites."

"Wearing tight slippers will only cause you pain. Perhaps you should consider leaving those for your sister, if she can ask for them."

Lydia glared at her Aunt before turning to her sister, "May I have these slippers?"

Kitty thought about it for a moment. They were her favorites, but she didn't wear them much anymore because of the pinch. "Oh, alright. But stay out of my things. I know you hid my lavender dress. Leave the rest of my things alone. Mama has already promised you my allowance. You will be able to buy a few new things yourself."

Lydia made a face and ran off with her new slippers, her mother trailing after her in search of Mrs. Hill. "I do not think I will miss her at all. She has all but said the same to me. I do not think she cares at all for me."

"She loves you, just as your mother loves you. Some people just don't know how to properly show it. I do hope, though, that my Brother takes seriously my recommendation to hire a governess. There is still hope for her."

"We have turned out well, not having had one."

"You say that because you do not know better. I know that this may anger you to hear, but you will see for yourself once your lessons begin. There are many things you are lacking due to your mothers refusal to teach or have you taught. Now, let's go repack your trunks. Be sure to give me the key once you have locked it."

********************************************************************************************************

They turn from the drive with her family's farewells still ringing in her ears. Her mother had been tearful, making a scene. Lydia stood stiff with her arms crossed as Kitty hugged her goodbye. Jane and Lizzy sent her off with watery smiles and waves, extracting promises to send letters upon her arrival at Dylan Hall. Her father showed a little emotion as he hugged her and told her to be good. Mary surprised her by initiating a hug and promising to write. It was the first time that Kitty could recall having so much attention directed at herself. 

"I am so glad to be going home. I love our family, Cathrine, but there are some things that are just not good in large doses."

Kitty stared at her Aunt. She hated being called Cathrine. "Aunt Marianne, why do you call me Cathrine? Why can you not call me Kitty like everyone else?"

Marianne scoffed. "Kitty does not suit you. It makes you sound like a giggling, little girl without a thought in her head. If you insist upon a nickname, let us think of another one. One that doesn't sound so childish."

They were silent for a while, each admiring the country. When they stopped at an inn that evening, they took their dinner in their room. Marianne looked over at Kitty and said "how about Kate?"

"Kate...... Kate...." Kitty mulled it over and over in her mind for a bit. "You know, I like it! Kate Bennet."

"Kate Westfield."


	5. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters between sisters.

Dearest Family,  
We arrived at Dylan yesterday afternoon. I had quite forgotten just how beautiful it was. Our trip went well. Aunt says we are not likely to travel again for some time, other than a quick trip to Bath next month for my spring and summer wardrobe. I cannot wait! I wonder what fashions they have and how they compare to Meryton. Tell Mary to inform me of what sheet music she would like. Since her birthday is coming up in a couple of months, I have decided to see what I could find while we shop. 

Well, I have nothing else new to share other than Aunt and I have decided on a new nickname for me. She feels Kitty is too childish. So, henceforth I shall be know as Kate Westfield. Doesn’t it sound just grand! I pray you are all well.  
You Daughter and Sister,  
Kate

**************************************************************

Dear Kate,  
Jane and I quite like your new name. So much has changed, it seems only right. I believe it will suit you well. Mama is livid. She vows she will never address you are anything other than Kitty. She has taken it as a personal affront. Papa merely lifted an eyebrow and has made no comment. I shall not relay Lydia’s comments. I will say that, like Mama, she shall not be calling you Kate anytime soon. Mary has simply accepted it. So, it appears that the household is a bit split. That is no matter though. 

Mama has been at our father to allow us a Season in town, but he is adamantly against it. Our mother pushes that Jane is already 20 and should not wait much longer to wed. Papa reminded her that, should Jane find a match in Town, it is not likely that she will be settled nearby. That has caused Mama to rethink her plans. Lady Lucas has made mention of Mr. Weston’s nephew, a Mr. Anders, coming to stay through the Spring. He is said to be looking to settle in the area and has a fortune of four thousand pounds a year. Mama is determined that ’one of her girls’ is sure to ’catch his fancy’. I still maintain that only the deepest of affection will induce me into matrimony. With our new fortunes, I can cheerfully tell you that I would be happy to be the spinster aunt to any children you may have. 

Father has decided to interview the governess Aunt Marianne suggested. All I know of her is that her name is Mrs. Antonia Blakely, she has been widowed five years and has three grandchildren in town. She is a mother of two daughters. Aunt told father she is sure she will be perfect for us. I cannot say how I feel at the idea of a governess. I see her as more for Lydia than myself, considering I am already grown. I dearly hope she will be able to curb Lydia’s worst tendencies. She has stated that she will not submit to a governess and Mama supports her. Lydia has always been perfect in her eyes. Our only hope is that Papa keeps a firm stand. 

Mary and Jane send their regards. Mary will have a letter off to you soon. I have not seen her so excited. She smiles a bit more. Sincere smiles. She began her lessons with Madame White two days ago. Enjoy your trip to Bath. I would like to remind you that Mary isn’t the only one with a birthday coming up. I am fond of the color green. 

Your Sister,  
Lizzy

***************************************************************

Dear Mary,  
I hope the music is to your taste. Telling me to “get what ever is new” was not the least bit helpful. I trust your lessons are going well. You always did enjoy practicing hours on end. Having proper instruction must bring you much delight. I, personally, am tired of all my tutors. Aunt tells me that most of what I am learning, I would have picked up long ago had we been receiving a proper education as is due our station. I find it so dull. There is almost no time for anything fun, but I am daily reminded that this will not be forever. I know you would enjoy it. In this, I wish we could change places. My governess, Mrs. Whitmore, is not so bad as I originally thought. She was most quiet upon our first meeting, but as the weeks have passed, I have found her delightful company. 

There are not many young ladies my age in the neighborhood. Most have gone to Town or spend their time in Bath for the Season. My new dresses have begun arriving this week. Since I know you will not particularly care, I will save my descriptions for Jane and Lizzy. I admit, I want to write a letter to Lydia about it, but my Aunt says that a lady does not purpose to constantly rub ones good fortune in the face of another. You must pick the most appropriate moments. Ha! I have found that Aunt Mari has a lot of cheek! Did you know you were named after her? 

The gardens are beginning to come into bloom. It is so pretty. Lizzy would love to take a walk through them. I believe we may have the best gardeners. I have had a few moments that it all truly hits me. This is, now and forever, my home. I have never thought of what happens after one marries. I would have left Longbourn one day anyway. I was never meant to stay. I hope that you can come and visit us here at Dylan sometime. Aunt Mari shared Mama’s letter with me and I can say that it will be a long while before our Aunt’s anger runs its course enough for her to accept an invitation from Papa. I doubt Mama will ever issue one. I understand that Jane and Lizzy will be staying with our Aunt and Uncle Gardener at the end of Summer. I am excited that it will fall in line with Aunt Mari’s plans to be in Town. I cannot wait to see Carter House. Aunt didn’t let it out this Season so they may begin some renovations that Uncle Bertram had planned. I do not know why she has waited 10 years to do them. Our housekeeper, Mrs. Bates, says that Aunt has gotten some of her fire back since we have arrived. 

I must leave you here. Mrs. Whitmore says it is time for my singing lessons. When next we meet, you shall play and I shall sing. What a pair we will make.

Kate

***********************************************************************

Dear Kate,  
I am still getting used to addressing you as such. It is my hope that, by the time we next meet, it will roll off and not the other. Though we never got on before, I find that I miss you, truly. Mrs. Blakely has settled in nicely. I cannot believe the spectacle Lydia made of herself upon her arrival. I have never seen even Mama carry on so. She raised her voice to Papa, you know! I have never seen his face so red. Our mother didn’t dare to intervene. Lydia is now to be in the house at all times. She can go no where but to church. He has also taken her allowance. She brought it upon herself. Lizzy and I have no pity for her. Jane hopes that Lydia learns quickly from her sins. 

You will be happy to know that I am not reading Fordyce’s Sermons so much. I have found Mrs. Blakely to be a very pious and respectable woman. She has been gracious enough to lend me a few of her books on proper behavior for young ladies. I am discovering that there is more than one way to live as a respectable young woman. Do not get your hopes up that I am completely changed, Sister. I am still much as I ever was, just not as severe. 

I know that Lizzy cannot wait to tell you about Mr. Anders. I will only tell you that you will not have to fear losing any of your sisters in matrimony to him. With you gone, Lydia locked away, and Jane making plans to leave for our Aunt and Uncles, Mama has turned her eye on me. I can not think of a time I have ever felt truly terrified. I do not care for ribbons and bonnets. I do not want to marry right now. I fear that we will share nothing but strife in the coming months. Mama has forbidden any visits to Dylan. Papa hasn’t said a word on it. I believe he is letting her have one thing since she has made no attempt to undermine his decisions about Lydia.

Reflection is a sign that you are maturing. In that, I am very proud of you. If you could, please write and tell me what subjects you are studying. I would not like to be remiss in my education.

Mary

*******************************************************************

Dear Kate,  
It was so good to see you in Town. I have been able to tell by your letters that you are much changed, but seeing it in person was so enlightening. I have often felt guilt over not being a better sister to you. I am glad that you are happy and that your new life has opened up so many adventures for you. I can see that Kate suits you very well. I hardly saw any of Kitty, though you are still you. 

Mama has been telling everyone we know about how genteel you have become, though she has not seen you herself. She fell in love with the bonnet and silk caps you sent with us. I believe she is pleased that you remembered her birthday. She asks that you send her some of the dress patterns that are so popular in Bath. 

Lydia has calmed down much since we left for our Aunt and Uncle’s. Mrs. Blakely is very firm with her, but I can see that it has been for the best. Mary is relieved to have us home. I do not think she enjoyed having all out mothers attention. Lizzy is celebrating Mr. Ander’s departure from Hertfordshire. She did not enjoy his attentions at all, though I still think she was very wrong to compare him to Mr. Rogers pig in both size and manners. 

Papa asked that I send his regards. He also thanks you for the books. He did not, in fact, have them already in his library. I miss you already. Take care of yourself and our Aunt.

Jane

***********************************************************************

Dear Lizzy,  
Thank you for the fur trimmed gloves. They are so lovely and soft. I wore them to services yesterday. I do not believe I have seen finer. You have been keeping secrets, Sister. You must tell me where you got them so I can order more.

This Christmas was so strange. It was the first I have ever spent away from Longbourn. I can hardly believe it has already been a year. So much has changed. I do not regret any of it, though. I would not wish my life from before back. I look back and I feel appalled at how silly I was. Lydia has finally sent me a letter. She was not overly friendly, but she did not outright offend. I know you, Jane, and Mary say you think she is doing well, but I picked up on some bitterness. Lydia will hide her feelings and she is vindictive. I hate to think ill of her, she is my sister, but I know her best out of everyone. Do not trust she that has simply let everything go.

I hope Mama is pleased with the coat I sent her. It is all the rage in Society’s highest circles. The color should not wash her out, either. I got to attend a ball hostess by some of Aunt Mari’s closest friends. Since I am not out, I was not able to dance, but it was so nice to be able to be there. I will not be able to be officially out until after my birthday in May, so I will not be participating in the Season at all. I am kind of glad. Since I was only an observer at the ball, I was able to witness much of the scheming that some indulge in while trying to procure a husband. Lizzy! It is so disgusting! I don’t think I will be able to trust a single person! They all try and ruin each others chances while raising their own. I witnessed more than one young man change directions to escape what would undoubtedly be a painful conversation. Is this truly the only way to meet and marry a gentleman? 

I do not have so many tutors now. Aunt says that I will be considered a very accomplished young lady. I sing, draw, I know some history, and I am passable in Italian and French. My etiquette lessons are at an end. I truly feel like a different person. Do you think, perhaps, that Jane could convince Mama to let all of you come for a visit this Spring. I long to see you all. Aunt Mari has agreed, as long as you think Mama can behave. Maybe she could send you on your own. You will love the gardens in the Spring. There are so many walking paths on the estate. Mary would love the library and the piano forte. Lydia would enjoy the shopping. Jane would enjoy it simply because she doesn’t find much she doesn’t like. I love you all.

Kate

********************************************************************

Dear Kate,  
We have made it home safe. Mama has not yet stopped trying to get all the news out of us. Even poor Mary has been a victim of her constant questions. I must say that I miss Dylan. It was so peaceful and the gardens were the loveliest I have had the pleasure to walk. You are truly fortunate. I am happy to be home though. I think it will be a while before another home embeds itself so deeply in my heart as Longbourn has. I do not think I have ever seen Papa look so happy as when we descended the carriage. I have a feeling, when all his daughters have married and moved off, he will encourage Mama to travel or travel some himself. 

I am sorry that we were not able to stay through to your birthday. Hope you enjoy the hunt you will have in finding all our gifts. It was our Aunts idea. Should you not find them all, she will help you. She showed us all the best hiding places. I am sorry that Lydia was in such a foul mood much of the time. I am beginning to see what you wrote about. I, for one, will be keeping a closer eye on her. Well, seeing as I have nothing else to report, I shall end my letter here. I dare say it will not be long before you hear more from me. I am sure that once Mama has gotten all she can out of us, she will load us down with all the news from the neighborhood. 

Lizzy

*********************************************************************

Dear Jane,  
I cannot believe that you helped to hide all of my presents. You of all people. I think Lizzy is finally rubbing off on you. I amuse myself by trying to figure out if that is a good thing or a bad thing. Thank you for paints. They were the very ones that I wanted.

Well, I am finally seventeen. Aunt promises that I may attend the local assemblies this Autumn. An old friend of hers has invited us to spend the summer in Ramsgate. I can hardly wait. Aunt says that we have already received some invitations to some private balls to be held. I will get to dance! I do so love to dance. Dancing with friends is not the same as dancing with a young man. Fear not that I will lose my head and act silly. Aunt Mari has stressed that I must be careful who I give attention to and how many times I dance with a gentleman. She has also made sure I understand that I am likely to be the prey of fortune hunters and dishonest men. Sometimes I feel as though my innocence is lost with all Aunt Mari has seen that I am taught, and then I learn something more.

I understand that Papa bids you all to stay home this summer. I hope it will be pleasureable and that Mama does not pressure you too often to wed. This is your life, Jane. Be happy. 

Kate


	6. Arrival at Ramsgate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate arrives in Ramsgate and meets a new acquaintance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I did a little research on Ramsgate during this time period and really didn't pull up much more than it was a port city and was considered a resort. So, I put together what I could. Since it is a port city, I see it being very busy and colorful. There would be soldiers everywhere, since that was where many of the were dispatched for the Napoleonic Wars. I can see them having many styles of clothes and accessories as well. I also kind of suck at naming things. So, We have Hart House and Mallory House and there will probably be other places named the same. It is what it is. This was a bit awkward to write, but I did my best. I imagine it was strange to meet without being introduced, but I could not think of a better way. Enjoy.

Ramsgate was very busy, but that should be expected seeing as it was a port city. There was so much to do and see. Kate couldn’t wait to see more. Right now, they had to get settled. Hart House was a lovely manor situated about a mile from the shore. She would be able to hear the sea first thing every morning. She loved the breeze coming in from the harbor. Her Aunt seemed pleased to have arrived. Her friend, Mrs. Knicks, was a very sweet woman who enjoyed having company. Her husband had too passed away some years ago, leaving her to raise their two sons. Too bad they did not seem to inherit their mothers sweet temperament. One was all business and never smiled (which could be because he was the oldest and had all the responsibilities), and the other was all smiles and too interested in what she stood to inherit. Kate was pleased that they were headed to London in a few days.

After seeing to her needs and refreshing herself, Kate joined the two matrons for afternoon tea. The rest of the day passed in a usual fashion; after tea Kate read a novel while Aunt Mari took a nap. At dinner they discussed their plans for the week. Aunt Mari wanted to take the next day to recuperate, but Kate wanted to explore a bit.

“Miss Westfield,” said Mrs. Knicks, “your Aunt has told me that you enjoy a good novel. Since you desire to explore something, I believe there is a book shop on Bryer Street you may enjoy. It is only around the corner.”

“That sounds wonderful, Mrs. Knicks. I think I shall do just that. I am curious as to what different works I may find here.”

“I think that is a marvelous idea. Give me until Friday to recover. It is only two days away, and then we may shop elsewhere to your hearts desire,” said her Aunt. 

“I swear, you sound as though you are old and wasting away already. I would think that after having me live with you these past eighteen months, you would have gotten out of your secluded ways,” laughed Kate.

Marianne had gotten better, but she did enjoy her solitude. That was just how she was now. She gave Kate a smile. “Well, I certainly feel it sometimes. I may not be knocking on deaths door, but I am not as young as I once was. Having you has been wonderful for myself, but I am who I am, and you adore me for it. Remember, I could instead stalk your every step, like Mrs. Matthews does to her daughters.”

“Oh my! That would be horrid! Not another will pass my lips on the subject. I believe Mrs. Whitmore and I will do very well on our own. What do you think?”

“Indeed we shall, dearest. I will not let my age stop me,” said Mrs. Whitmore with a wink.

********************************************************************

Thursday proved to be a beautiful day and showed off Ramsgate at its best. Kate and Mrs. Whitmore took their time walking to the book shop. As they passed a few other shops, they took the time to examine the window displays. Kate thought Friday couldn’t come quick enough. The book shop was the biggest she had seen. There were books from all over, it seemed, and on every subject she could think of. She was glad the aisles were marked. 

Mrs. Whitmore gave her charge a little bit of space to shop, but was careful to never let her out of her sights. After a time, Kate decided to check the music section for some new sheet music for her sister. Under Madame White, Mary had become quite proficient and was always on the look out for newer and harder pieces. As she rounded the corner, she collided with another somebody.

“Oh! I am so sorry!” cried Kate.

“It is quite alright. I wasn’t watching where I was going either. Let me help you with your books,” said the young woman. She was very pretty, built well, and had a sweet smile. She appeared to be a gentle bred young lady. Kate put her at about the same age as herself. 

“Thank you. I got a little over excited at the thought of looking at new music for my sister. She is always looking for something new and interesting. I figured I would look to see what I could find her while we were here. I am Kate Westfield. This is my governess, Mrs. Whitmore.”

“Georgiana Darcy. My governess had to make a quick stop, but she will be here shortly. So, you are not native to Ramsgate? I myself arrived last week.”

“We arrived just yesterday. My Aunt begged to rest, but allowed me to come explore the book shop. Do you play, Miss Darcy?”

“Yes. I was hoping to see if I could find anything new myself, but I was not successful. My brother is always sure to send me any new music he comes across. He spoils me so.”

“How lucky for you. I only have four sisters and I am the youngest but one. I wish I could have had a brother, but I wouldn’t trade my sisters,” said Kate with a smile.

“Yes? I have often wondered what it would be like to have a sister. My Aunt tells me I am lucky to not have one. She apparently does not get on well with hers.”

A new voice broke into their conversation. “Miss Georgiana, there you are. Are you done here dear?”

“Oh, Mrs. Younge. I have just formed a new acquaintance. This is Miss Kate Westfield and her governess, Mrs. Whitmore. Miss Westfield, Mrs, Whitmore, this is my governess Mrs. Younge.”

Up to this point, Mrs. Whitmore had allowed the girls space to talk, but now stepped forward. There was something about this woman that put her on guard. She was not one to jump to conclusions, but she was going to use caution. Her intuition was rarely wrong.  
“Mrs. Younge, it is a pleasure to meet you. The girls had a bit of an accident. Both seem to be the type to lose touch with their surroundings when they are preoccupied with their pursuits,” she laughed.

Mr. Younge relaxed and smiled. “As long as all is well.”

“Forgive me for being so forward, Miss Darcy, but I feel that I would like to extend our acquaintance. If it is ok with my Aunt and our hostess, and of course your governess as well, would you like to join us for tea this afternoon? We are staying not far from here, at Hart House.”

“Why, that is only across the street from me! My brother has rented me Mallory. Can we, Mrs. Younge?”

“Well, I do not see why not, as long as Miss. Westfield gets the appropiate approvals.”

“I shall ask as soon as we return home and dispatch a servant to your house as soon as I have an answer.”

Both girls smiled widely. Neither of the had many friends at the moment. Georgiana had been taken out of school and her brother was a bit anti-social. Her Aunt Matlock only had sons and her Aunt Cathrine and cousin Anne were a bit too intimidating for her. Well, at least Aunt Cathrine was. No one was really given much of a chance to actually get to know Anne. For Kate, there weren’t many young ladies in her neighborhood. The one who were around, were a bit too silly for her tastes. The irony was not lost on her. So, it was with happiness that the girls parted ways, each hoping to have found a new friend.


	7. A Rogue and a Rescue

The next two weeks were very busy. Kate now understood why her Aunt wanted to take a day to recuperate. They had been good weeks though, filled with shopping, dinner parties, and visits with friends. The friendship between Kate and Georgiana had grown as well. They saw each other almost everyday for tea, shopping, or just a simple visit. Since Georgiana wasn’t out yet, and she didn’t know many people outside of the Westfield’s, Kate didn’t see her many evenings. Last night had been Kate’s first real ball. It had been amazing. She danced only 3 dances, and she was glad for that. She remembers promising Lydia that they would always dance every dance. Kate didn’t think her feet would be very thankful for doing so. 

The household had slept late, having returned home in the early hours of the morning. Kate was now preparing to meet Georgiana at their favorite tea house. Mrs. Whitmore had grown a bit more comfortable around Mrs. Younge, though she still didn‘t care much for her. Her only resolve was to keep up her guard for the sake of her charge. Georgiana was indeed a sweet young woman and she had seen a very positive change in Kate from having a friend so near her own age. Mrs. Whitmore often felt sad that young Kate was so often in the company of women several years her senior. With a last check to see that they had all they needed, the governess and her charge were out the door.

Georgiana and Mrs. Younge were already waiting for them. Kate had just enough time to sit before her friend pounced. “You must tell me everything! Did you have a good time? How many dances did you dance? How many people were there? Did you fall madly in love?”

Kate just laughed. “Calm down Georgie. I had a wonderful time. The rooms were packed. If the rumors I have heard are true, it was nothing compared to London during the Season. I can’t imagine. It felt hard to breathe sometimes. I danced 3 dances; once with Mr. More, once with Mr. Banks, and once with Mr. Anderson. No, I did not fall madly in love with anyone. You know more than anyone that I am in no hurry. If a gentleman really likes me, he can wait. I am only just out in society. I want to experience it to the fullest.”

“And so you should, my dear. I personally think that 17 is too young to marry, though it is popular. I, myself, did not settle until I was 20. I gave Mr. Whitmore quite the chase. He always said he enjoyed it and that, in the end, it was more than worth it. You ladies need to make sure you find a man of true worth and who sees your true worth. You’re more than the pounds you stand to gain upon your marriages and after,” said Mrs. Whitmore.

“Do you not believe in passion, Mrs. Whitmore? Of being so in love that you cannot stand to be separated any more?”

“Quite the contrary, Mrs. Younge. Mr. Whitmore and I were very passionate, however, I believe the waiting builds more affection and adds anticipation. It gives both time to let their love grow and show its authenticity.”

“Love can still begin in a whirl wind and be authentic and lasting. Sometimes, you simply cannot deny your heart.”

“But your heart can be wrong, can it not? One never truly knows the intensions of another unless they know the person very well. Getting to know someone very well takes time. You an I both know that there are less than well intentioned young men out there, simply looking for a quick fortune.”

This was one of the instances that put Mrs. Whitmore on guard about Mrs. Younge. She seemed to have no problem romanticizing things. Kate had told her and Mrs. Westfield about a story Mrs. Younge told Miss Darcy about a young lady she once knew, who ran away to Gretna Green. She made it out to be so romantic. What was this woman thinking? Neither she nor Mrs. Westfield were in a habit of interfering with another’s business, but they did wonder how she gained her position. Wasn’t it her job, as a governess, to protect her charge against such liaisons, not making them seem like a good idea? 

The girls just looked on before going back to their own conversation. “ I received a letter from my brother this morning. He approves of our friendship and believes you will be a good influence on me. Apparently, he shares an acquaintance with your Aunt, a Mr. Barley, and he gave an excellent report. I am sorry that he checked though.”

“Think nothing of it. He wouldn’t be the good brother you claim him to be if he did not check into who you are associating with. What other news did he send?”

“Well, my Aunt Julia wishes for me to spend the autumn with her at Matlock before going home to Pemberly for the winter. My brother approves of this plan since he has made a promise to his friend, Mr. Charles Bingley, to help learn how to run an estate this autumn and winter. His family made their wealth in trade and it was his fathers wish to join the landed gentry. You would like him, I think. I do not believe it possible for him to make an enemy. Fitzwilliam believes he is too friendly more often than not, and has trouble discerning who is sincere and who is not. Of course, he says the same for me,” giggled Georgiana.

“So are you going to go? I have been asking my Aunt if we might invite you to Dylan for a time. I do dread the time we must part.”

“Oh! I would love to come to Dylan. It sounds so beautiful, and I wouldn’t be half so lonely!”

Before Kate had a chance to reply, a young man approached the table. “Georgiana! Whatever are you doing here in Ramsgate?”

“George! I haven’t seen you in so long. My governess has brought me here on holiday. Oh, please forgive me. Mrs. Younge, Mrs. Whitmore, Kate, allow me to introduce you to Mr. George Wickham. He was the son of my fathers steward and was raised with my brother. He was very dear to my father. George, this is my governess, Mrs. Younge, my friend, Miss Kate Westfield, and her governess, Mrs. Whitmore.”

“Good afternoon, ladies. I am sorry to intrude on your tea time, but it has been so long since I have seen Georgie.”

“It is no problem at all,” said Mrs. Younge with a smile. “I know Miss Georgiana will love having another acquaintance so near.”

“Would you like to join us, Mr. Wickham?” asked Mrs. Whitmore. He seemed like a well mannered young man.

“No, ma’am. I have a previous engagement I must attend to. I just didn’t want the chance to say hello to pass me by.”

“Will you be here for long, George, or are you to leave soon?”

“Oh, I will be here for a time. I have some business I must take care of,” he said, looking intently at Georgiana.

“I must take my leave. Good afternoon.”

“I have not seen him since my fathers estate was settled, about 4 years ago. He looks well.”

Kate had been rather quiet through the entire exchange. She didn’t like the way he looked at her friend. “Did he? I guess I have nothing to compare to. So, do you think your brother might approve of a trip to Dylan after the summer? Aunt Mari wanted to wait until we had known each other a little longer, but I would hate to miss the opportunity.”

“I shall write my brother and see what he says. I see no reason I cannot do both.”

******************************************************

Georgiana was unavailable for much of the following weeks. Mrs. Younge seemed to have set up several engagements some time ago. How strange that she never mentioned it before. Kate was missing her friend, though she herself had plenty to do. It just wasn’t the same. The other young ladies were the same as all the others she knew, with the exception of her sisters and Georgie. They focused on tearing others down and making the best matches for themselves. Kate didn’t enjoy their company at all. 

One day, about 3 weeks after their last meeting, Georgiana was ushered into their parlor, without Mrs. Younge. “Georgie! How wonderful to see you! Where is Mrs. Younge?”

“I have something I must discuss with you. Mrs. Younge has gone to run an errand and I took the opportunity to come and see you. So much has happened.”

“Of course. Come and sit. Would you like some tea?”

“No, I do not wish for anyone to disturb us for fear of what they may hear.” This shocked Kate. Of course, Georgiana’s entire appearance was a shock. Since she had had a moment to really look at her, Kate saw that her friend was a bit pale and shaking.

“What is wrong, Georgie?”

“I must confess to you. I have been spending a great deal of time with George. Mrs. Younge did indeed have many appointments for me, and each time we were out, we would encounter him. He joined us for lunch on more than one occasion and has been calling on us at home quite frequently. He complemented me all the time, telling me how lovely I have grown up. I was very flattered. I have never had such attention before. I have only ever spent time amongst my male relatives and a few family friends. The whole time, something has seemed not right. Mrs. Younge advised me not to write my brother about meeting George again. You see, I hadn’t told you, but Fitzwilliam and George haven’t got on in years. She said she didn’t want to worry him over something innocent. Then, she always had an excuse as to why we could not visit or go shopping with you and your Aunt or Mrs. Whitmore. George was coming around more and then, two days ago, he confessed his love for me and asked me to elope. I didn’t know what to say. I have an affection for him, but the whole time all I could think about was what Mrs. Whitmore said. I told him I wanted to talk to my brother and he was against the idea, saying he would never approve because of childhood jealousy. I have only ever known my brother to want my happiness. I was sure my brother could be reasoned with and we could court for a reasonable amount of time. Mrs. Younge has spent the last couple of days trying to convince me that I love him and George is trying to talk me into running off to Gretna Green. I don’t know what to do?”

Kate just sat and stared at Georgiana. This was like something out of a story and she wasn’t sure how to reply at first. She needed her Aunt.

“Well, I can say that something does indeed seem off. I will be honest, I don’t like any of this. I didn’t like the way he looked at you. I think we need to confer with my Aunt. She will know what to do.”

“But Mrs. Younge….”

“Georgie, I think we can both agree that Mrs. Younge’s actions have been called into question. You obviously doubt her, or you wouldn’t have come here.”

“You’re right. Let’s go find your Aunt.”

*******************************************************************

They found both Marianne and Mrs. Whitmore in the upstairs parlor. Luckily, Mrs. Knicks was out making calls and was not to return until after tea. Marianne and Mrs. Whitmore were appalled. “Miss Darcy,” Marianne began, “I am going to be blunt: Mrs. Younge is not looking out for your best interest. No good governess is going to go along with a plan for a young lady of 15 to elope with a man she knows her brother is not going to approve of. You are right to contact your brother and that is what we will do.”

“But, Mrs. Westfield, it will be a few days before my brother will get here. What am I to do until then? It will not be long before Mrs. Younge has finished her errands if she has not already.”

“I have a plan for that to. I am not one to be deceitful, but I believe this occasion calls for it. A good friend of my late husband is a physician, here in town. He is very discreet and we will only tell him that we need him to confirm the diagnosis. We will say that you saw Kate walking back to the house and ran out to chat with her for a moment. You tripped and tore a ligament. I assure you, it is quite painful. He will insist that you not be moved and will therefore have to stay here at Hart House. Now, go and write your brother, we will send it express, and we will see him soon.”

Both girls looked at Marianne with awe. Kate wondered if she should ask how her Aunt came up with a plan that quickly…..

**************************************************************

London, a day and a half later.

Mr. Darcy was having a very pleasant lunch with one of his favorite people; his cousin, Colonel Richard Fizswilliam. The Colonel was on leave for a few weeks and was pleased to find Mr. Darcy in town. It was rare that the two were able to visit. He only wished his younger cousin was in residence as well. The two sat discussing Darcy’s plan to surprise said cousin with a visit in a few weeks when a manservant interrupted.

“I am sorry to intrude, sir, but the messenger says this was to be delivered to you immediately.”

“Thank you, Thomas.” Darcy took the message and began reading. The Colonel had turned back to his food when he heard curses streaming from his cousins mouth.

“My, Darcy! What could possible call for such language?”

“Read it for yourself.”

The Colonel too, let out a string of curses. Mr. Wickham has made contact with their charge and her governess allowed it after being told to watch out for the man. “When do we leave, Darcy?”

“Immediately.”

****************************************************************

Marianne’s plan had, thus far, worked perfectly. Mrs. Younge was not happy that Miss Darcy would not be under her watchful eye. Upon discovering that Georgiana was at Hart House, she briefly thought to flee. If her charge had said anything about their activities, things would not turn out well for her. She spent most of her day there, but left to run her errands and sleep. Mr. Wickham had also stopped by with a note for Georgiana, urging her to accept him. Georgie was very glad to have come to Kate. Any time she was alone with Mrs. Younge, the governess would try to find out if she had told anything. She denied it every time. Georgie was not one to lie, but she didn’t see any way around it for now.

Marianne had decided that they should quit Hart House after this matter was settled. Ramsgate had lost its appeal for the moment. That and the girls had been working on how to stay together for the summer. They had become quite attached. Marianne just wasn’t sure how her brother would feel about it after such a close call. She is not sure she would want Kate far from her if the roles had been reversed. Upon hearing her friends intent, Mrs. Knicks made plans to head to London. In fact, she was gone two days later. She was not at all upset at her friend deciding to leave. She loved to have company, but she also loved being able to travel at a moments notice. The girls spent their time in Georgie’s room to keep up the ruse for those not in the know.

Three days after they sent the express, Mr. Darcy and Colonel arrived. They had actually arrived late the night before, but since they knew their charge was in safe hands, they waited until a reasonable hour to call. The ladies had just finished breakfast when the gentlemen were announced.

Georgiana flung herself at her brother. “Oh, Fitzwilliam! I am so sorry!”

“Georgie, you have done nothing wrong. This is not your fault. I never should have let Mrs. Younge convince me that this would be good for you. I fear this was the plan all along.”

“Brother. Cousin. Allow me to introduce Mrs. Westfield and her niece, Miss Kate Westfield. Mrs. Westfield, Kate, this is my brother, Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy and my cousin, Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam.”

“Thank you, Madame, for your quick thinking on my sisters behalf. I do not like to think of what would have happened had you not intervened. I have heard that you are honorable and I am most pleased that it was, in fact, truth.”

“Think nothing of it. I am glad I could help.”

“Where is Mrs. Younge?” asked the Colonel.

“She comes by everyday, about an hour after breakfast. She spends most of her day here before leaving to run errands or retire. Mr. Wickham stopped by with a note yesterday. My niece and her governess had made his acquaintance when Miss Darcy first encountered him here.”

“Well then, let us wait for Mrs. Younge to give an account for herself and then Darcy and I shall hunt down the rogue.”

The next hour was enlightening. The gentlemen were happy to note that Georgiana had found a very appropriate friend. Miss Westfield was everything a young lady should be and had helped bring Georgiana out of her shell. She had never been a dull girl, but she struggled with people, much like her brother. Despite the situation, both girls tried to ease the tension by talking about insignificant things, like some of the shops they enjoyed and a few funny stories from their time together. 

When the hour was up and Mrs. Younge was announced, the ladies of the house made themselves scarce. Upon entering the room, Mrs. Younge thought she should have followed her gut and fled. She was now faced with both of her charge’s guardians. Things were not going to end well for Mrs. Younge. She was quickly discharged from her position and offered no letters of recommendation. She would never work as a governess again. She was packed and gone from Mallory within the hour. The gentlemen set out to find the vermin.

Unfortunately, Mr. Wickham heard of the arrival of the cousins and made haste to leave the city. He did not want to encounter either man. After further inquiries, Darcy and the Colonel headed back to Hart House.

*******************************************************************

“What are your plans now, Fitzwilliam?”

“We shall quit Mallory House and you will accompany me to Scarborough. I promised Bingley I would spend a few weeks with him there before we head to London to seek out leads for a house in the country. He is looking to let one out first, before he purchases one.”

“Is Miss Bingley going to be there?” she asked with a disgruntled face.

The Colonel gave out a great laugh. “Of course she’ll be there, Georgie! Do you think she would pass at a chance to ensnare your brother?”

Darcy groaned while his sister laughed with their cousin. Marianne lifted her napkin to her lips and Kate attempted not to choke on her tea. Georgiana turned back to her brother. “Do I have to go with you? Surely something else could be worked out. She’s always praising me and asking questions about you. It makes me uncomfortable.”

“I do not know where else you could go. Aunt Julia is attending to our cousin, Olivia. She has entered her confinement. That is why Aunt Julia asked for you to join her for the autumn. The babe will be here by then, and she will not be needed. I seriously doubt you want to go to Aunt Cathrine and I definitely do not want her to know why you have no governess at the moment. You are not going to Pemberly by yourself and Richard is only on leave for a few weeks.”

“Well, we’ve been thinking…….” Georgiana cut her eyes to Kate’s Aunt.

Marianne caught her look and chuckled. “Mr. Darcy, I have decided to leave Ramsgate. I believe we have had enough excitement,, and more than enough time to explore the city and enjoy its distractions. Do not worry that we are cutting our holiday short all on account of this matter. I grow tired of the sea air and I miss my home. The girls have spent the last two days trying to convince me to extend an invitation for Miss Darcy to join us. I had intended to extend the invite anyway, before this incident. We would love to have her, and I doubt Mrs. Whitmore would mind having another young lady to watch over.”

“Of course not,” Mrs. Whitmore chimed in.

Darcy glanced at Georgiana’s pleading look before turning to Mrs. Westfield. “This would be your home in Somerset?”

“Yes, Dylan Hall. It is a fine estate not far from Bath.”

“This would work out perfect, Darcy. My regiment is training not a days ride from Bath. I could drop by to check on Georgie from time to time. That is, if that is alright with you Mrs. Westfield?”

“It would be no problem at all.”

Darcy looked back at Georgiana. She could not tell what he was thinking. After another minute he spoke. “Alright. Georgiana, you may accompany your friend. I will see to employing another governess before you are to head to Matlock.”

Georgiana gave out a squeal of glee and Kate smiled at the gentlemen. “Thank you, Mr. Darcy. I did not wish to lose my friend so soon after I had gained her.” The girls excused themselves to see to make plans.

******************************************************************  
Three days later, Darcy and the Colonel were on hand to see the ladies off. The gentlemen didn’t think they had ever seen Georgie so excited. They marveled at the smile she displayed. Darcy couldn’t help but think how much she looked like their mother with that smile. He was pleased to see it, and embraced the relief he felt over sending her with Mrs. Westfield. She was in good hands. The Colonel, too, was satisfied with what he witnessed. He took a moment to observe Miss Westfield. He had already concluded that she was good for Georgie. The past few days had shown him she was not only amiable, but she loved to laughed and had great wit. He would almost admit she was pleasant to look at as well, but he didn’t want to go there, yet. 

“I will see you in a few weeks, Georgie.”

“I shall be sure to have a room ready for you, Colonel.”

“Thank you, Madame. I do not wish to inconvenience you.”

“Nonsense. You will be dropping by often enough, I imagine. I am sure you will not try to make the trip to our home and back in one day. We shall keep a room for you, and that is final.”

The gentlemen laughed and waved the ladies off.

Once the carriage was safely out of town, Georgiana cut a look to Kate. She smiled wide at her friend. “So, do you find my brother and cousin handsome, Kate?”

The ladies were overtaken by their laughter. Once Kate was able to breathe, she looked at Georgiana. “Are you trying to instigate something? Well, I will admit, they are both pleasant to look at.”

“Pleasant to look at? Well, niece, I do believe you have learned to choose your words. I will say, if I were younger……..”

Once more, the carriage was filled with laughter.


	8. Settling in and a first visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ladies arrive at Dylan Hall and the Colonel stops by.

Georgiana quickly fell in love with Dylan. It wasn’t as large as Pemberly, but it was still very grand. The house felt very warm and inviting. A routine was quickly established. After breakfast, the girls could be found walking the gardens or trails around the estate. Duets were practiced before lunch; Georgiana played while Kate sang. After lunch, the girls would go their separate ways for a while, though both girls usually ended up in the library to paint or read. Of course there was tea. Before and after dinner found them in Marianne’s favorite sitting room for card games, more music, clothing embellishments, or simple gossip. Other than the occasional visitor, nothing broke the routine. Once every two weeks, Marianne would take them into town for shopping and dinner.

Plans had quickly changed, much to the delight of the girls. The Colonel’s mother decided to spend the autumn with her daughter and first grandchild. Georgiana would now be staying at Dylan until the 10th of December, when the Westfield’s would deliver her to her brother in London. Marianne had decided to open Carter House for Christmas this year, so Mr. Darcy was assured it would be no inconvenience to keep her on for a while longer. The household staff worked at spoiling both the girls. It had been so long since the house was filled with the sounds of youthful laughter. Marianne was always in a good mood. She realized she had mourned far too long. It was good to be living again.

**************************************************

The Colonel made his appearance the first week of August. He arrived to learn that the ladies were spending the day in Bath, and were expected home after dinner. The Colonel thanked the housekeeper and was taken to his room to settle. His impression of Dylan was much the same as his cousin: he couldn’t help but find it most pleasing. After a rest and a filling dinner, the gentleman asked to be shown to the ladies sitting room and for his being there not to be made known. He wished to surprise his cousin. Fortunately, he was not kept waiting long. He had settled into a chair that gave him a good visage of the room, but where he would not be immediately noticed. He heard their voices as they made their way down the hall.

“But Marianne, did you not see her hat? I swear that bird winked at me! Winked! Does she really believe that she alone decides what becomes fashionable?”

“Well, Georgie, her family has lived in the area for more than a century, and she is titled. The titled often think higher of themselves than others do.”

“I suppose that is true. My Aunt Cathrine seems to think along those lines. She believes no one would dare do anything without her approval. She is most controlling and severe.”

“Cousin, that is without a doubt the most unforgiving thing you have ever said. And about our Aunt, too. I am proud of you!” cried the Colonel with a smile and then laughed at the expressions he saw before him. Oh, he loved it. Georgiana’s eyes were round and mouth agape. Miss Westfield, too had eyes wide, but she was schooled enough to cover her mouth. Mrs. Westfield and Mrs. Whitmore both covered their surpise quickly with smiles.

“Richard!” cried Georgiana. She picked up a nearby pillow and flung it at him. “Why do you do that?” The room erupted with laughter.

“Are we to expect such each time you make a call, Colonel? Keep in mind that Mrs. Whitmore and I are no spring chickens. We are likely to have a case of nerves and that would be good for no one.” Kate and Georgiana were overcome with giggles. (They had explained to Georgie about Kate’s mother and her constant complaints.)

“I have a feeling that I am missing a good joke here.”

“Indeed, Colonel Fitzwilliam, but we shant be sharing it with you as punishment for this indignity,” says Kate.

“My heart is deeply saddened to hear that. Did you ladies have a good shopping trip? Working to break your brother, Georgie?”

“Of course. Yes, our trip was wonderful. I found Fitzwilliam’s Christmas gift. Yours too, but I do not think you deserve it now.”

“Did you have a pleasant trip, Colonel?” asked Marianne.

“Yes. Thankfully the weather has held.”

“Will you be staying with us long?”

“No, I am afraid I must leave the morning after next. I made a trip to see my new nephew before coming here and stayed longer than I planned. I must check in with my regiment soon. Fear not, you are close enough that I shall make a pest of myself yet,” he said with a grin.

Kate decided that she liked his smile. It made his face far more appealing than the aggravation she first saw. Georgiana had already told her that her cousin was rarely seen without a smile. She was happy to see that this was true. “Have you been waiting long?” she asked.

“I arrived a couple of hours before dinner. I must complement you ladies on your house and staff. I have felt most welcome.”

“That is good to hear,” said Marianne. “My staff has been very pleased to serve so many people recently. For a great many years, they had only me. I have no doubt they wish to give the impression to all who come that they may stay as long as they like and to come again frequently. They have decided I shall not be allowed to become recluse again.”

“They must care deeply for their Mistress. My mother remembers you, though you did not know each other intimately. She is glad that you are back out in society. There are few people who truly have her respect and you are one of them. She asked that I give you her thanks for taking Georgiana under your wing. We have told no one but my father of what transpired at Ramsgate. She believes Mrs. Younge needed to leave due to a family matter and, having made such a good friend in your niece, you offered to have her accompany you for the summer. She believes you and Miss Westfield to be good for my cousin, and I can see that this is true. Georgie, I hardly recognize you. Where is that shy little urchin that shadowed her brother everywhere he went?”

“Oh, Richard. Stop.”

“Well, I am glad to have left such a lasting impression. It will certainly help this next year. It will be Kate’s first Season.”

“My mother will be pleased to hear that. She is most impatient for Georgiana to come out. Darcy told her that will not be happening for another few years.”

“I shall be seventeen in eighteen months. What does he mean a few years?”

“I believe he means to have you wait until you are eighteen or nineteen.”

Georgiana looked horrified. “Richard, you can’t let him do that! You are my guardian too. Can you not do something?”

“I told him we should confer with you on this. Do not worry. I will not allow him to keep you locked up forever.”

“If it makes you feel better, you will find that it’s not all wonderful, being out in society,” said Kate

“What do you mean?”

“She is talking about the expectations, dear. The moment you are in society, the eyes of every unattached male will likely be turned in your direction, and let‘s not forget the eyes of those who will see you as competition,” explained Marianne. “You have an enviable fortune, are well connected, and you are very beautiful. You will have to be on constant watch for unsuitable men, much like you endured already this summer. You will have to watch every move you make and every word you say. Even after you marry, the Ton is always looking for juicy gossip. Not only can your actions affect your reputation, but they affect the reputation of your entire family. Society life can be very tiresome indeed.”

Georgiana had always known all this, but she had never really thought about it. She thought that maybe she should enjoy her life as it was for now, though she would not admit that to anyone, save Kate.

“Well, I guess my mother will have to make due with living through her friends for now. When she learned of your plans to be in Town this winter, she begged me to arrange a proper introduction. As I said, she is eager to reacquaint herself with you. Once she learns of Miss Westfield being out in Society, I imagine she will be issuing an invitation to our annual ball.”

“I look forward to it. I can tell you know that our schedule is still quite open for that time. It should not be hard to plan a meeting.”

**************************************************************

Conversation soon dwindled and everyone made for their rooms. The Colonel found himself very impressed with this household. His cousin had always been a sweet young woman, but she was never very open. To see her smiling and carrying on conversations did his heart good. He always worried over how sheltered she was. Since she is Darcy’s sister, the Colonel always let him take the lead in making decisions. Darcy still thought of his sister as a child, and in many ways she is, but she is showing that she has a good head on her shoulders. He likes Mrs. Westfield’s way with her. She treats her as she has her own niece, making sure that she has good information. It wouldn’t do well for Georgiana to enter society naïve of its workings.

The Colonel thought on Miss Westfield for a bit. He and Darcy had done a little more digging on the Westfield’s once they arrived back in Town. Mrs. Westfield had adopted her from her brother, who has five daughters in all. She stands to inherit the entire estate, except for what Mrs. Westfield settled on her other nieces. She will be very sought after come spring. He wasn’t stupid. Upon learning this information, his father had sent him more than a few pointed looks. He always knew that, as a younger son, he would need to marry well to keep status. He doesn’t stand to inherit much, but he has very good connections. Knowing and doing are two completely different things, though. He is not sure he could marry someone just because they had a lot the offer monetarily. It may seem foolish to some, but he has always desired to have at least a little affection for his future spouse. Miss Westfield was a lively young woman and very lovely. Looking at all the facts, it would be a very good match. But would they get along? She was also still very young. Well, he had an advantage at least. His charge was staying with her and he had an open invitation for the duration on her visit. Maybe he should talk to Darcy about it.

**********************************************************

Kate, too, thought a while about the Colonel. He was handsome and very amiable. Georgiana spent much of the evening sending her looks and smiles. She knows that once the Colonel takes his leave, her friend will try and find out her thoughts on him. Her Aunt approved of him, as did Mrs. Whitmore. He apparently had a very good reputation. Georgiana had talked a little about his prospects on their ride from Ramsgate. It was no secret that she wants her cousin happy, and in Georgie‘s opinion, who better than with a good friend. She’s not sure if she is ready for all of this. Before her Aunt came out of seclusion, she had such childish views on marriage. Marriage was for life. She may be very well off, but she didn’t want to throw her happiness away on anyone. She didn’t want her parents marriage, she wanted her Aunts marriage. According to all she heard, her Aunt and Uncle cared deeply for each other. Why else would she mourn for some long? Kate didn’t think she wanted to marry before her nineteenth birthday anyways. She decides, before sleep claims her, to see what will happen. She will not let anyone pressure her, but she will not let an opportunity to get to know the Colonel pass her by either.


	9. Letters and talk of Matchmaking

After the Colonel took his leave, things went on according to their routine and the girls grew even closer together. September was soon upon them and with it came many letters. *******************************************************

“Kate! Kate! Quick! Where are you?”

“I am in the library, Georgie. What ever is the matter?”

“I have just received a letter from my brother and you will not believe its contents!” cried Georgiana with a mischievous grin.

“I wonder that you would bid me to know it, if I shall find it so hard to believe. Well, lets hear it then.”

_Dear Georgiana, Bingley has finally settled on an estate and I am sure you will be as astonished as I was to hear where it is located. Netherfield, for that is the name of the estate, is in Hertfordshire, very near a village called Meryton. I am sure these places sound familiar to you for they are also very near an estate that holds a dear place in the heart of Miss Westfield._

“My word! Screeching has no place coming out of the mouth of such genteel ladies. I could hear you clear across the house. Now, what is going on here?” asked Marianne

“Mr. Bingley has taken a house outside Meryton! He and Mr. Darcy are going to be near Longbourn!”

The ladies all looked at each other before their giggles overtook them. “Oh, your mother will be in raptures.”

“What else does he say, Georgie?”

_Bingley and I went down to inspect the house Tuesday. It is well situated and will suit Bingley’s needs entirely. The area is as pleasant as Miss Westfield described. I found myself unable to pass an opportunity to see your friends’ family home and asked Bingley if we could take a small detour. Longbourn does indeed look like a happy place. As we made our way back, we came upon a carriage with a broken wheel. Being gentlemen, we had our coach stop and extended our services._

Georgiana stopped and looked at her companions. She gave them a cheeky smile and said, “Do you want to guess who it was that they came upon?”

“No! It cannot be!”

“Hush, Kate! I believe we can well guess. Please continue Georgiana.”

_It was at this point that Bingley and I had the pleasure to meet two of Miss Westfield’s sisters; a Miss Jane Bennet and Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Upon learning their identities, I took in upon myself to reveal my acquaintance to Miss Westfield. Bingley was quick to offer our coach to take the ladies to their home. Miss Elizabeth claimed that making the rest of the way on foot was no trouble, but Miss Bennet quickly reminded her that they had packages their family were waiting on. We left their carriage in the hands of their driver and one of our own men._

_Miss Elizabeth, I found, is very inquisitive. She asked about our being in the area. I left it to Bingley to tell the ladies of his letting Netherfield. Both ladies were happy to know the house had been let and that their new neighbor would be so amiable. Miss Bennet was also pleased that his sisters would be in attendance. Miss Elizabeth asked after her sister next, as I had more recently seen her. I told them she was well when last we met. I do not think my answers were very pleasing to her._

_We were well received at Longbourn. Miss Westfield’s descriptions of her family are very accurate, especially in regards to her mother. I am happy I was prepared for such a meeting. Please pass along to Miss Westfield that I found her family in very good health. We have been invited to dine with the family once we are settled. Bingley expressed his delight. I believe my friend may very well rush our departure for the country. Perhaps we may be able to avoid traveling with his sisters if we leave a bit earlier than planned._

_Richard has written of his trip to Dylan. I know you have told me of your happiness, but it is a comfort to have it confirmed by our cousin. I know you do not wish it, but I still harbor guilt over the whole affair. I cannot regret the friendship that has bloomed out of it for you. Our Aunt Julia has procured a governess for you. I left no stone unturned as I checked into her background and acquaintances. I am sure you will get along wonderfully. She is to take charge of you after the new year._

_Your Brother, Fitzwilliam_

“I cannot believe it!”

“I told you you wouldn’t!” laughed Georgiana.

“I wonder what he truly thought of Mama? Oh, to have been in the room. And what does he mean about his friend, Mr. Bingley? Do you think he has taken an interest in one of my sisters?”

“Kate, when did you last receive a letter from one of your family?” asked Marianne.

“Oh! I received one from Lizzy just this morning. I just haven’t gotten around to reading it!”

“Well, read it quickly! Lizzy, I am sure, will offer a more detailed and colorful account of their meeting.”

Kate went to the desk to grab her letter. After a quick scan she let out a laugh and brought it back to sit with her Aunt and friend. “Oh, she has given a very detailed account.”

_Dear Kate, You will not believe the tale I have to give._ (Oh I think I will) _On Tuesday, Jane and I had decided to walk into town. Before we left, Papa asked that we take the carriage as he was expecting a shipment of books from our Uncle Gardiner. Though I much prefer to walk and do not see why he needed us to be there to get his books, we conceded. On our way home, one of the wheels broke. As Jane and I exited our carriage, a coach came to a stop beside us. Two gentlemen approached us and asked if we were in need of assistance. I had to restrain myself from making a comment. They introduced themselves as a Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy. After Jane and I made our introductions, Mr. Darcy asked if we had a relation by the name of Miss Kate Westfield. I should have made the connection myself, as I do not think there are many with the surname Darcy._

_Mr. Bingley offered to escort us home, and though I offered that we could easily walk the rest of the way home, Mr. Darcy seemed adamant that we allow them to take us safely. Jane then reminded me that Papa would not like for us to leave his books, even though it would only be into the care of the driver. I felt quite awkward, so I did as I always do, I decided to spark a conversation. Now, my dear Kate, I must take a moment to tell you that Mr. Bingley had scarcely taken his eyes off our Jane. I do not believe I have ever seen her blush so._

“Jane! Mr. Bingley is taken with Jane!”

“From what you have told me of her sweet nature, I am sure they would make a lovely couple. He is so mild mannered himself and can’t help but make friends.”

“Matchmaking are we? Careful, that could come back on you. Finish the letter, Kate.”

_I asked about their appearance in the neighborhood. Mr. Bingley told us of his letting Netherfield and that he, Mr. Darcy, and his sisters would be arriving to settle in a few weeks. He is seeking to find a permanent residence in the country and his solicitor recommended the area. I then asked Mr. Darcy how you were when last he seen you. He said that you were quite well. He is not a great talker, though he is very watchful._

“Oh, Fitzwilliam! I hope he did not leave a negative impression. He does not converse easily with strangers.”

“He spoke easily enough with us,” said Kate.

“Yes, well you provided a great service to us. I do not think the circumstances allowed for you to be strangers to him.”

“Hmm. I suppose you are right.”

_Once we arrived at the house, Jane invited the gentlemen to take a bit of refreshment as thanks for their assistance. They were then introduced to Papa, Mama, and Mary. I do believe you warned him about Mama. He seemed to expect her personality. His answers were once more short, but he did not seem to take offence to anything. Papa was a bit disappointed to not get a better reaction. You know how he enjoys other peoples responses to silliness. Mr. Darcy seemed very interested in our surroundings. His eyes were ever moving and looking. Mama managed to get out an invitation to the gentlemen for once they settle, which Mr. Bingley accepted with much enthusiasm. He kept his eyes on Jane most of the time. Mama, of course, picked up on that quickly and you well know she has already told all who would listen about the whole encounter. The gentlemen soon took their leave. I wonder what kind of ladies Mr. Bingley sisters are? Do you know?_

_Once I had Jane alone, I asked her what she thought of Mr. Bingley. She said she finds him charming and thinks he will be good for the neighborhood. I feel I must tell you she blushed through her answer. She turned to me then and asked how I found Mr. Darcy. I told her I found him respectable, but that I would hold my judgment upon a better acquaintance. When I asked her why she asked, she said he watched me. I told her he was watching everyone. She only smiled and looked away. She has been of a very romantic mind lately._

_I hope you and your friend have been enjoying yourselves. You have written to me often enough of your boredom. We have received an invitation to join you for Christmas at Carter House. This new development has caused Mama to accept the invitation. She says Christmas in Town would do well for us. Her official acceptance will arrive soon. I look forward to seeing you. Expect more letters of our encounters with our new neighbors._

_Lizzy_

“Oh, Kate! Wouldn’t it be wonderful if my brother took and interest in your sister? If they marry, we would be sisters!”

“And Mr. Bingley and Jane! A double wedding!”

“Girls! Girls,” laughed Marianne. “Haven’t I already warned you about matchmaking?”

“We’re not matchmaking,” said Kate, “we are just imagining for a moment. It would be nice to see my sisters married, and to two very respectable men. One of which is the brother to my dearest friend and would, therefore, connect us forever.”

At that moment, a servant announced the arrival of the Colonel. “Colonel. To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?” asked Marianne.

“I decided it would be a good time to call and make sure my cousin had not worn out her welcome and to escape my men. We have gained a few new recruits and they have tried my patience. Nothing lifts my spirits so much as being in the presence of a lovely lady, and I find myself in the position of being entertained by an entire houseful.”

“Richard, I swear you have no shame. But, since you are here, we must tell you of a new development in the lives of those nearest and dearest to us.”

The younger ladies took the next hour to fill him in on the letters and their thoughts. “Your sister does sound like someone who would cause Darcy to take notice. He is used to women throwing themselves at him. To have one act indifferent to him and actually carry on a conversation, well, that would draw his attention. Not that he would say anything. I will see what I can get from him in my next letter. As for Mr. Bingley and Miss Bennet, I cannot say. It will be interesting to see how this all unfolds.”

“Yes. I would love for one of my sisters to married and settled. I do long to be a bridesmaid.”

“ But, what of yourself Miss Westfield? You will have your first Season in Town. Perhaps you may find your match and marry before your sisters.”

“I do not plan to allow myself to be wooed so quickly, Colonel.”

“Is that so? And why is that?”

“I have been privileged to be a witness to many marriages. The happiest couples seem to be the ones to let their affection develop a while before entering the marriage state. Not that someone couldn’t find happiness with someone they meet and marry in a small period of time, but of those who I do know, at least one partner has no respect for the other. I would hate to find myself in a union where I had not respect for my spouse or him for me.”

The Colonel smiled at Kate. “That is very wise of you, Miss Westfield. I hope you were listening to that, Georgie. You would do well to take that to heart.”

“I do, Cousin. Mrs. Westfield and Mrs. Whitmore have been diligent in that matter.”

“That is very good to hear and enforces a decision I will be discussing with your brother. My mother will be holding a private ball this Christmas and I was thinking of allowing you to attend. You cannot dance with anyone but your brother, my father, my brother, and myself, but you will be able to attend.”

“Really! Oh, I can’t wait!”

“I have been asked to extend this invitation to you and your niece, Madame,” said the Colonel as he handed her the envelope. “A bit early I know, but she wanted to be sure you could put it on your calendar.”

“We will be sure to attend. I have made no other plans for our time in town.”

“Miss Westfield, may I have the honor of claiming the supper set now? It would be a pleasure to rub it in the faces of all your admirers.”

“I do not have any admirers, Colonel.”

“Ah, but you will. I am sure of it. But I will know you first.”

Mrs. Westfield and Georgiana shared a look.

“I would be honored. Though do not be too disappointed when nobody notices.”

“Oh, someone will notice,” said Georgiana as she grinned at her cousin.

“Well, if I may be excused, I must get a reply off to Lizzy. Colonel. Aunt. Georgie.”

“I must go see Mrs. Bates. She will want to know of the new addition to the house. How long will you be here, Colonel?”

“I will leave Tuesday morning, ma’am.”

“Good, good. Please excuse me.”

“Claiming the supper set, Cousin?”

“I thought it would be polite. After all, Mrs. Westfield is likely to know some of our guests, but Miss Westfield will not.”

“You usually avoid the supper set.”

“Yes, well, this time I am not. Do not look at me like that, Georgie.”

“Do you like her? Do not get me wrong, I would whole heartedly approve, but I do not want you to play with my friend’s affections.”

The Colonel stared at his cousin. She was young, but she was not silly. “Right now, I only seek to know her better. It would be an ideal match for me, as you well know. I do not want to be in the military forever. I would like to settle down, but like Miss Westfield, I want a partner I can respect. She is also young. I have more than 10 years on her. Fear not, Cousin. I am looking out for both our interests. It also wouldn’t hurt to hold off a few other suitors. In the end, I may very well be advising her on who to avoid and who might be the least bit worthy of her.”

“You are the best of men, Richard.”

“I thought your brother held that position?”

“You are neck and neck. Come, lets get you settled. You can help me send off a letter to Fitzwilliam.”


	10. Siblings Help

_Dear Lizzy,_

_I am not so surprised to hear of your meeting with Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley. Before I had a chance to read your letter, Georgiana had shared with me a letter from Mr. Darcy himself. He made mention of having the pleasure of making your acquaintance. Mr. Darcy is very like you, Lizzy. He watches and observes people, though it is not for the sake of being entertained. Well, most of the time. I found that I liked him very much. I, of course, was introduced to both he and his cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, through Georgie this summer, so my interactions have been a bit different. I have only seen him as open and friendly, but I have been told by both Georgie and the Colonel that he struggles in company he is not too familiar with. Once he is comfortable, you will see another side of him. I will leave you to discover more about him on your own. Just, give him a chance._

_I did share some facts about my family with him. Mama being one of them. I knew that it was a possibility that he could one day meet my family. Truly, Mama is no more insufferable than most of the matchmaking mothers you find in our society. I thought it would be beneficial to us for him to know that, thought she is silly, she is harmless._

_You have an advantage over me, sister. Though I have heard a lot about Mr. Bingley, I have yet to make his acquaintance. I assure you, I have only heard good things about Mr. Bingley. In fact, I believe his disposition matches that of our Jane. Georgie and I cannot wait to hear more about their interactions. The Colonel, too, said he wondered how things would turn out. I supposed you see us as busy bodies, and in this you would be right._

_Since I have not met Mr. Bingley, I have not met his sisters either. I believe they shall bring you great delight, Lizzy. One of the reasons Georgie was so adamant about spending the rest of the summer with me was because of Miss Caroline Bingley. She apparently has set her sights on Mr. Darcy. He can do no wrong in her eyes. Whenever Georgie is around, Miss Bingley goes to great lengths to get in her good books with constant praise and encouragement. She also tries to get whatever information she can to turn Mr. Darcy’s affections in her direction. The Colonel seems to enjoy seeing his cousin squirm in her presence and asks that you enjoy it for him. I know little about the other sister, Mrs. Louisa Hurst. She has been married for just a little and Mr. Hurst prefers to spend his time pursuing entertainments. The Colonel says she is very much like her sister._

_There is nothing much else to tell you. I am excited about spending Christmas with you all. Aunt was wondering if the Gardiners would like to join us as well. They will be right there in Town, even if it is only for a meal, though Aunt has expressed an interest in them joining all of the festivities. I will be attending my first London Ball once we arrive in Town. I cannot wait. The Colonel has stopped by this weekend to check on Georgie. His regiment is stationed less than a days ride from here. The ball is to be thrown by his mother, who has expressed her desire to make our acquaintance. After our Aunt had accepted, the Colonel asked if he might have the honor of dancing the supper set with me. You would enjoy his humor. The first time he came to call on us, we had been out. We came into the sitting room talking about the days events, when he broke into our conversation, scaring the life out of us. He was just sitting there, waiting for his opportunity to do so. Aunt asked if he will ever send word of his coming and his response was that there would be no fun in that._

_Tell everyone hello for me. I haven’t heard from Lydia in a while. I hope that she is doing well. Tell everyone, also, that I am sorry I have not been so diligent in my writing, but neither have they. I expect more letters coming in. Be well._

_Kate_

*****************************************************************

After reading the letter from her sister, Lizzy went in search of Jane to share some of the contents. She did not want to stress her sister over the idea of strangers being so interested in her personal life, so she planned to omit those few sentences. Jane smiled as soon as Lizzy finished.

“There, Lizzy. Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy are men of good character. I am very pleased to have made their acquaintance, though I wish it had been in another manner.”

“Yes, but I do wonder how a man of good breeding could have such a hard time with strangers.”

“Lizzy, you judge too much. We do not know what may have lead him to be so cautious. He is a man of great fortune, I imagine he must constantly be on his guard.”

Lizzy pondered that for a while. “I suppose you are right. In any case, he shall add something to our current society. What else do you think of the new information we have on the gentlemen?” asked Lizzy with a sly smile.

Jane cocked her eyebrow and said, “I am more interested in this Colonel Fitzwilliam. I think our younger sister holds him in high esteem.”

“Do not think I am overlooking your avoidance, but I wonder about him too. If he is a Colonel, he must be a younger son. Do you think he has intentions towards Kate?”

“I do not know. He may very well just be very devoted to his cousin. Whatever the case, Aunt must approve of him if he stays with them for his visits. I believe our Aunt mentioned him in a letter last month. She keeps a room for him. She would not do that if she thought he was a danger to Kate.”

“Hmm. I shall ask Aunt Mari what she thinks in my next letter. I am looking forward to meeting Mr. Bingley’s sisters. I must be sure to have something of interest for Kate to convey to the Colonel.”

“Yes. Come, lets send a letter to our Aunt Gardiner about Christmas.”

****************************************************************

_Dear Fitzwilliam,_

_I think it is marvelous that you have met Kate’s family and that you will be near enough to get to know them. I cannot wait until I, too, make their acquaintance. I must confess, I shared your letter with Kate, Mrs. Westfield, and Richard, as he decided to descend upon us this weekend. Kate received one from her sister, Miss Elizabeth, the same day, also with her version of the encounter. It is unanimous that Mr. Bingley finds Miss Bennet agreeable. I know you despise matchmaking, but we simply cannot help ourselves. You must keep me up to date on the happenings of Meryton. Kate has often shared the goings on in Hertfordshire, but now I feel I am personally invested in the area._

_I know you will do what you can to watch out for your friend, so I feel I must pass along some things that Kate has shared about her sisters. Jane is as sweet as she appears. She sometimes has a hard time expressing how she feels, but both Elizabeth and Kate seem to think Jane found Charles’ attentions pleasing. Neither Miss Bennet or Miss Elizabeth feel in a rush to make a good match. Since their fortunes have changed, they are content as they are and seek to be happy and not just comfortable. As you may have witnessed, their parents are not the most commendable couple and they seek to avoid such a union. Their sister Mary is very involved with her accomplishments, so you may not hear much of her. She avoids many social engagements. Lydia is only 15, but she has been known to be a silly as her mother. She has been a bit discontent the past couple of years. She was once allowed to run wild, but has since been pulled in by her governess. Kate doesn’t like to talk about her life before her aunt adopted her. She fears what may have become of herself._

_Aunt Julia is planning a Christmas Ball. I know that Richard is going to write you about it. I do hope you agree to let me attend. Kate and Mrs. Westfield have been invited. Richard has already said I am only allowed to dance with the two of you and a few other close, male relatives. I would love it so much. There are a few things I want to witness, though I cannot tell you what at this moment. I am sure you will know soon, it is just not mine to share._

_Kate has told me to inform you that her mother is not the only matchmaking mother in the area. Meryton has an apparent shortage of men. Remember, they are not much different from the mothers you face in London. Travel safe and I hope you are settled soon._

_Georgiana_

********************************************************************

‘Good to know,’ said Darcy, after he finished his sister’s letter. Though there was much Darcy enjoyed about his position, the matchmaking got on his nerves.

“What is good to know?” ask Bingley.

“Miss Westfield has been kind enough to warn us that there is an abundance of ladies whose mothers seek to see them settled. We should be on our guard and are be expected to dance many dances.”

“Oh, what a travesty for you, Darcy. I, for one, look forward to getting to know our my neighbors.”

“One in particular, I assume.”

“I will not deny that I desire to meet with Miss Bennet again. She was an angel. I do not think I have met another quite like her.”

Darcy rolled his eyes. “Yes, well I am sure you shall have ample opportunity to. I know little of her, but there are those how think you will enjoy each others company.”

“What are you talking about, Darcy?”

“I sent my sister a letter about our meeting with the Miss Bennets. Apparently, Miss Elizabeth sent a letter to her sister as well.”

“What was said?”

Darcy grinned at his friend. “I do not think I am at liberty to say.”

“You can’t start off like that and leave a man not knowing! What was said?”

“That Miss Bennet is as sweet as she seems and that you have similar temperaments.”

“What do you think?”

“I think you have a hard time not liking anybody and you do not know Miss Bennet enough to have really formed an opinion.”

“There’s the Darcy I know. I trust your sister is in good health?”

“Yes. I cannot remember a time she was so happy. She has never really had a friend before. Miss Westfield has been very good for her. I know Georgiana will have a hard time separating from her come the New Year. Miss Westfield will be having her first Season in Town, so she will not see much of her. I plan to take my sister to Pemberly for a few months, after Christmas. She will have a chance to get to know her new companion, Mrs. Annesley. I have been thinking of bringing her to Town at the end of February. Though she is not out, she may still visit with her friend.”

“That is very good of you. I do wonder at your interest in Miss Westfield. Do you hold some affection for her?”

“Not in the way you are referring to. She and her aunt did a great thing for my sister. I will not tell you what because it causes great pain to myself, but I am indebted to them. Besides, I believe her to be a better match for my cousin, Richard.”

“Matchmaking Darcy?”

“No. As my uncle pointed out to my cousin, her situation is very favorable to him. She stands to inherit a great estate. He has been subtle in his letters, but I know he is feeling out the situation. He has time. She is only seventeen and has expressed to my sister that she intends to wait a while before she settles down. Another point towards her being a good influence on my sister. Mrs. Westfield and Mrs. Whitmore, Miss Westfield’s governess, have spent a great deal of time to teach the young ladies who they should avoid.”

“So you approve of the her and her family?”

“I approve of the Westfield’s. I do not know enough about her other family. I do know that their circumstances are favorable thanks to Mrs. Westfield, and the elder Miss Bennets’ manners and reputation are above reproach. They have relatives in trade, here in London, but they are very well off and also have great reputations. Mr. and Mrs. Bennet are another matter, but I do not think it is much of a hindrance to them any longer. Does that satisfy your curiosity?”

“You know me well. For now, i am satisfied. I trust you will let me know your opinions on the matter should they change.”

“Of course.”

“Well, I must be off. I have to disappoint my sister and tell her you will not be able to attend a dinner this week. You have too much to do before we leave.”

“For that, I thank you.”

“I have tried to tell her, you know, but she will not be moved.”

Darcy shook his head and showed his friend out.


	11. Letters all Around

_Dear Kate,_

_The Militia has come to Hertfordshire. Mama and Lydia have been so excited. Not that Lydia should be, Mrs. Blakely is not likely to let her any where near them. For that, I am very thankful. I can only think that she would make herself and her family look very ridiculous. I feel I cannot be too hard on her though, for she has shown more maturity of late. She has not bestowed on us a tantrum in well over a month. For her, that is a great accomplishment indeed. I will not lie to you; she is still angry at you and our Aunt. When she does decide that she has been silent for too long, she makes sure to complain about how unfair her life is. It is my hope that she will continue on this path of maturity. Jane thinks that I ought to not tell you how Lydia has been, but I think you deserve to know the truth as to why you have heard nothing from our sister in months. Do not let it bother you. It was not too long ago that you were that age. She will get over it within the next couple of years. Papa has said she may be out on her seventeenth year, same as you. As we have learned from watching you; a lot can happen in two years._

_Papa has shared with us a letter he received this week. Apparently, we are to host the man who is to inherit Longbourn after our father passes, a Mr. Collins. I believe you and our Aunt would take great delight in how he presents himself. Papa and Lizzy sure have. Truly, he sounds like the silliest of men. Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy took up residence in Netherfield about a week after they happened upon our sisters. They seem to appear everywhere we go. They have been invited to every social we have. Though I do feel it is a bit beneath me, I must tell you that Mr. Bingley is rarely far from Jane’s side, and she quite enjoys his company. Upon some advice from Charlotte, she has been careful not to show the same regard to anyone else._

_Mr. Bingley’s sisters arrived this past week. I do believe that they are utterly miserable here. For reasons I do not understand, Lizzy takes great delight in that. I think she has become too involved in the goings on of Netherfield. She and Mr. Darcy have struck up an odd kind of friendship. He has not really taken the time to become acquainted with any other families. Mr. Darcy has confessed to not being a lover of dancing. When he does dance, it is with Lizzy, Jane, Charlotte, or, surprisingly, me. Though his reason for dancing with me was to avoid Miss Bingley. She does seem to latch on to him every chance she finds._

_I must stop this letter here. It appears that all the time Mama is forcing me to accompany her is showing forth. I refuse to become a busybody. Give my regards to Miss Darcy and thank her for her song selections. They have indeed been challenging. Mr. Darcy has promised to introduce her to us come Christmas, since we shall all be in Town. I look forward to meeting someone with as great a love of music as myself._

_Mary_

_*******************************************************************_

_Dear Kate,_

_You were right about Mr. Darcy and I am glad to have taken your advice. He still seems like a very proud kind of man, but I find I cannot fault him for it. He has been nothing but kind in his dealings with our family and is very encouraging to his friend in his affections for our Jane. It really is very sweet to see. He also does not seem to mind that I am so well read. We find many things to discuss. In the month they have been here, we have seen them no less than five times a week, be it in Meryton or the private home of a friend. On two occasions, they decided to stop here on their daily rides. I do not think their rides would take them this direction so often if Jane were not here. But we shall keep that between us._

_The dreaded cousin has finally made somewhat of an appearance. He sent a letter to Papa asking if he may come to visit. It has apparently been encouraged my his ‘esteemed patroness’, Lady Cathrine De Bourg. He shall arrive here in two weeks and shall stay for a fortnight. Papa is looking forward to finding out if he is as nonsensical as he sounds. I find myself almost as eager. Papa believes it possible that he may be in search for a wife. He has encouraged us to discourage his affections and has warned Mama that she is not to interfere. She was none to happy about that. She is eager to see her daughters married._

_Mr. Bingley’s sisters have arrived and they have not disappointed. Mrs. Hurst seems to think herself very fine in having married well. Mr. Hurst spends his time sitting in corners, partaking of beverages. It is very clear that Miss Bingley has set her sights on Mr. Darcy and she is disinclined to release him. I liken last night to a lion in hunt of prey. Care to guess who fits which role? He spent the better part of last evenings dinner party escaping her. Mary’s face when he asked to dance with her. Our sister took it in stride, though. She will never admit it, but I believe she took delight in the entire situation. Be sure to pass on to the Colonel that his cousin is very swift of foot._

_Speaking of the Colonel, you neglected to tell us he is the son of an earl. The company you keep has improved indeed, Kate. He was mentioned at last nights dinner and I felt that I would not be doing my sisterly duty if I did not inquire of him. I could be wrong, but your letters of late mention him a great deal. Even Miss Bingley could find nothing negative to say about him, though it is obvious no man can measure up to Mr. Darcy. I understand that there is a great chance we shall meet the Colonel in Town. Mr. Darcy has expressed his desire to introduce us to his sister. Mama is of course very please. Expect a letter from her soon. The knowledge of his connections could not be kept from her. She is sure you will need her guidance to ‘catch’ him. Do not think she is free to profess it to the neighborhood. Papa has told her she is, under no circumstances, to brag about any engagements that have not been made official. If she does, she will find her social calendar clear and he shall accompany us. Mama was horrified._

_Give my regards to the household. I look forward to seeing you._

_Lizzy_

_*********************************************************************_

_Darcy,_

_A little bird has informed me that you have been partaking in the art of evasion. Tell me, are you enjoying your time with Miss Bingley? I am told it is like watching a lion on the hunt. I must say, this greatly amuses me. Georgie and I laughed long about it. The imagery is just too great._

_I am glad that you are giving such a good impression to the good people of Hertfordshire. Now, I must have your account on your friend, Bingley and Miss Bennet. Georgie says she cannot get a word of it from you. All we have are the views of Miss Westfield’s other sisters. Have pity on those of us who are too far away to enjoy this diversion. If you do, perhaps I shall find it in myself not to tease you about another Miss Bennet you seem to write about in every letter you send. Careful that you do not send one such to our Great Aunt. She may be jealous for her daughters sake. Nothing must stand in the way of such a great happiness._

_Speaking of our Great Aunt, it appears that she may descend upon us this Christmas. Anne was kind enough to send me the warning. Her mother grows more and more adamant that you must set a date. I swear, she is going mad. Anne has tried telling her that neither of you are inclined to marry the other, but she will not hear of it. According to our cousin, her new rector is no help either. She says he is a simple man, meaning no real harm, but his complete loyalty to her is doing no good. Be on guard. She would have sent the letter to you, but her mother has been monitoring her mail. She does not want to add to the problem._

_Georgie is truly doing well. I find myself visiting her and the Ladies of Dylan every couple of weeks. It gives me rest from the blithering idiots that I find myself in command of. I feel as though I am being punished, having to train so many noble’s sons. Was I this bad? I grow more and more weary of this life. So, you can see why I take it upon myself to check on our charge so often. The bed chambers are an improvement over the barracks as well. I have decided to escort the Ladies to London this December. I am hoping to have you invite to stay with you. I have no desire to be so available to my mother. I would be greatly indebted to you._

_Richard_

_************************************************************************_

_Lizzy,_

_I am happy that you have taken my advice on Mr. Darcy and that you both have such engaging conversations. You must tell me more of Jane and Mr. Bingley. Your snippets are simply not enough. It is times like these that I despise being so far away. I hope that I am able to make his acquaintance soon as I have heard only good things about him. It is amusing to read that Miss Bingley measures up to her reputation. I do not know if you have mentioned to Mr. Darcy that you have a cousin coming to visit, but there is something feel I must impart to you. When you said his patroness was Lady Cathrine De Bourg, I nearly died with laughter. Lady Cathrine is the aunt of Georgie, Mr. Darcy, and the Colonel. Oh, how small our world is. Georgie writes her cousin, Miss Anne De Bourg, frequently and we have shared many laughs over the things he says and does. I believe if he could, he would saint Lady Cathrine. I feel a bit bad for taking so much delight in his antics, but I can’t help but feel he does it to himself. We all agree that he needs a good woman. Perhaps you could be on the lookout for one for him. Someone to help manage the poor man. Miss De Bourg says that he is a simple minded man._

_I will not lie to you, Lizzy. I find I quite like the Colonel, but it is nothing serious at this time. It would be a very good match. He has little inheritance, but he has a respectable occupation and comes with very good connections. He is also very kind and does not partake in much drinking and does not gamble outside of a friendly wager. I am still very young. I am not sure I am ready for marriage, but I have resolved not to shut him out should he have any honorable intentions towards me._

_Mama’s letter mortified me. I received it first and he was in the room whilst I read it. I think I shall read my sisters letter first, always, so that I may receive the warnings offered. Aunt Mari didn’t know if she wanted to laugh or be offended that Mama has no faith that she could steer me right. And the advice. I am blushing as I write to you. I do hope she does not try and share her wisdom with Lydia. Surley she did not ‘catch’ Papa in any such manner. I am sending the letter back for you and Jane to read. Please burn it after. I am glad Papa is taking her in hand._

_Give my love to our family._

_Kate_

_***********************************************************************_

_Richard, I am so pleased that my hardships provide you with such amusement. It makes me feel as though my life has meaning. As I have told Georgiana, Bingley’s business is his own. I shall not share anything he has not expressed in the open for all to know. I will say that his regard has grown for Miss Bennet, but that, I suppose, you have gathered from your other informants. I do not appreciate your assumptions. I have a great respect for Miss Elizabeth. I cannot say I have ever known another like her. I will not lie, I am intrigued, but I am not in search for a wife just yet. I have far too much I must contend with at present. Do not think for one second that I believe you appear at Dylan so often to escape your men and to see Georgiana. Your mother is very pleased._

_I thank you for the advanced warning. I shall be sure to make myself as unavailable as possible. I would be happy to host you this Christmas. The house is much too large for Georgiana and I. I will take delight that I can keep you in line with the threat of being sent to your mothers.  
_

_Richard, since writing the above, a most alarming event has occurred. I need you to come to Netherfield quickly. Wickham has joined the Militia stationed here at Hertfordshire._

_Darcy_


	12. Taking Care of Wickham

Richard stared out the window of the carriage, not really seeing anything. He was eager to get to Netherfield. Wickham would not escape them a second time. When he first received Darcy’s express, he found it odd that his cousin would send a regular letter in such a way. He had left within the hour. He did not feel comfortable at all knowing the fiend was in so easy a distance to Miss Westfield’s sisters. He had taken it upon himself to send an empress to Mrs. Westfield. Since Richard did not know the Bennet’s personally, it was his hope that Kate would warn her sisters away from Wickham. ‘Careful, Old Man,’ he thought to himself. It was getting to be a common thing to think of her by her first name. ‘If I am any more careless, I am likely to have her name slip past my lips in her presence. You have only known her a few months and she is seventeen. Get a grip, man!’

It was at this point that the Colonel actually paid attention to the countryside. They would be arriving at Netherfield soon. Even at this time of year, he could tell the surrounding area held great beauty. ‘Not quite the beauty of Derbyshire or Somerset, if I must say.’ Images of Matlock and Dylan sprang to his mind. He made a note to himself to make time to go to his family home in the country come spring. 

As they turned into Netherfield, he noticed his cousin had come out to greet him. He jumped from the carriage with a smile and embraced his cousin. “Have you missed me so much, Darcy? This is a pleasant welcome indeed!”

“Not a much as you would hope. And could you please not do that.”

“Ah, I have forgotten. You do not handle expressions of affections well. Or that is, perhaps, what you would like a certain lady to think.”

“Colonel! It is a pleasure to see you again. Tell me, is your mother, Lady Matlock, well?”

“Speak of her and she shall appear,” muttered Richard. “Miss Bingley! Aren’t you a sight to behold. Last I heard, my mother was doing very well. She has been keeping busy with our families newest addition, but she shall be returning to Town for the holiday celebrations.”

“Oh, how lovely for her. I have been trying to convince Charles to remove to Town soon ourselves, but he seems to have found a…… reason for delaying,” said Miss Bingley with a disgruntled look.

“Really! I am surprised. London seems to be the place to be this coming Holiday season.”

Darcy gave his cousin a look after witnessing Miss Bingley’s look of delight. Bingley greeted them as they walked into the house. “Charles, the Colonel was just telling me that London is the place to be this winter. Surely you can now see we must be in attendance as well.”

“Caroline, we have already discussed this. Now is not the time.”

“Very well, Brother. I can see you care not for my feelings. I will see you at dinner.” All three gentlemen were relieved to see her take her leave. They then turned to enter Bingley’s study. 

“You may want to reconsider that, Bingley.”

“Why would I want to do that, Colonel? I have plenty of reason to stay here.”

“Ah, but you shall soon find that reason shall be removing from the area herself for the Christmas season.”

“What do you know?”

“I have it on good authority that the Bennet’s will be spending it with Mr. Bennet’s sister, Mrs. Westfield, and their daughter, Miss Kate Westfield. Does Darcy tell you nothing?”

“I have heard of no such plans. I am guessing you have heard this from Miss Westfield and my sister?”

“Of course. Where else would I get such information?”

“I had forgotten that you, too, are acquainted with one of the Bennet sisters, though she bears the name Bennet no more,” said Bingley. “Do you have any other information you might like to offer?”

Richard gave a hearty laugh. “I always liked you. If you ever tire of my solemn cousin, feel free to search me out. I may know some things that would be of interest to you.”

“Gossiping women, the both of you,” said Darcy into his drink.

“I see no reason not to help a friend in need. Heaven knows, at this rate, I may very well need his help in return.”

“So, Darcy was right, you have Miss Westfield in your sights.”

Richard gave his cousin a look. “Gossiping women, eh Darcy?”

Darcy gave no answer and finished his drink. Richard signed, “There is nothing set, only a possibility. However, if I have read things rights, your sights are quite settled. If this is the case, I feel obliged to inform you that all agree that the lady reciprocates your feelings.”

Bingley sat back with a satisfied smile. He truly had never met a woman who stirred his heart before. There was something about Jane Bennet that drew him. This new information gave his confidence a much needed boost. “I am very pleased to hear it. Don’t roll your eyes Darcy. Say, Colonel, what have you heard on your end about Miss Elizabeth? I am sure you would be interested to hear how your cousin has taken to admiring her, what did you call them, ‘fine eyes’?”

“Ha! I knew it. Georgiana suspects it, as does Miss Westfield. I believe I would like to meet this Miss Elizabeth myself. I need to take in the whole picture.”

“Well then, Richard, you will be happy to know we are to dine at Longbourn this evening. I took the liberty of having you added to the party.”

“Is this before or after we bury the blackguard?”

“Finally, the matter at hand.”

“How did this come about”

“Bingley and I escorted the ladies of Longbourn into the village. As we came to the milliners, Wickham walked by with a few of the soldiers stationed here. I did nothing more than turn my nose up at him and led Miss Elizabeth and Miss Mary into the shop. I took a look out the window and found him to have a very smug look on his face, as though he had somehow cowed me. He should know me better than that. I came back here immediately after delivering the ladies to their home and sent my letter to you. It has been less than a week and I have already had word of his lies being spread. I thought it better to have you on hand before I made any action. Colonel Forster is more likely to take your word, I’d wager.”

“Indeed. Well, lets get this matter taken care of. I believe the matter has set long enough. Shall you join us Bingley?”

“No, I must take some time to come up with a legitimate excuse as to why I have had a change of heart about London for Christmas. And I need to see about living arrangements for myself. I do not think I could stomach staying with Hurst again.”

“Bingley, you know you are more than welcome to stay with me. I have far more than enough room, and I have a feeling Georgiana is working on an excuse to stay with Miss Westfield.”

“You would be right there, Darcy. Mrs. Westfield told me to inform you that there would be room for her if you allow for it,” answered Richard. “And Bingley, I foresee an invitation to my mothers ball in your future. We cannot let your sister fall behind in society. She may never make a match otherwise.”

“Careful, Colonel. She may turn her eye on you.”

“No no no. I do not have the fortune she seeks. I do not worry about that. Worry for Darcy. She may just as well believe he arranged it. So, now that your excuses are out of the way, care to join us in bringing down a poor excuse of a man?”

“You know, I think I will.”

*******************************************************************

Knowing he was going to be venturing into a military camp, Richard made sure to wear his uniform. He was going to have an audience with this Colonel Forster, and nothing would get them there quicker than a show of his rank. The three gentlemen found themselves quickly escorted to Forster’s lodgings where they were greeted by the mans wife, a young woman who giggled a little too much. 

“Colonel Fitzwilliam, it is a pleasure to meet you. I have heard you are an excellent leader and your men more disciplined than most. To what do I owe the honor of this visit.”

“Colonel Forster, first let me introduce my cousin Mr. Darcy and friend, Mr. Bingley. The matter I wish to discuss with you involves one of your new officers, I’m afraid. A Mr. George Wickham has joined your ranks, yes.”

“Yes, a very friendly fellow I have found. What on earth could he have done?”

“Colonel Forster, Darcy and I have known Mr. Wickham most of our lives. He was the son of my uncles steward. He was given far more opportunities that one his station usually receives and squandered them all. He has caused a great offense against us that we would have him held accountable for. On top of this, it has come to our attention that he has been spreading vicious lies about my cousin since he first discovered his being in Hertfordshire. Colonel Forster, this man is known to leave debts wherever he goes and to cause permanent damage to the reputations of young ladies. Here I have for you testimonies from some that he has caused grief to.”

Forster took the offered papers and scanned them. Things were looking bleak for his newest officer. “Well, I see that he has some things to answer for indeed. Allow me to have him brought here. It will take only a little while. I shall call for some refreshments as we wait.”

With that, Forster left the room. “Have a reputation then, Colonel?” asked Bingley.

“I expect nothing but the best from my men. They are not as free to socialize as the officers here appear to be. Don’t misunderstand, they are often found in the company of the local families, but civilians may never enter the camp and they must always have written permission from myself or my second in command. It is also never an everyday occurrence. They are soldiers, they should be alert, not idle.”

“Indeed. Well, all regiments should be commanded in such a fashion. I would wager the war would go far more smoother if that were the case.”

“Perhaps, but I believe our host is coming back.”

The next 30 minutes were spent with the two Colonels exchanging different tactics on dealing with soldiers and battle. A knock announced the arrival of Wickham. The three gentlemen had positioned themselves to the far side of the room. 

Wickham was having a fantastic day. He had managed to shove off his duties earlier that morning. After doing so, he and Denny made their way into the village where they made the acquaintance of Mrs. Bennet. They saved her package from being trampled and received an invite to a private party being held that evening, where there would be several eligible daughters of fortune. He even won at a game of cards before he was summoned away to see the Colonel. Things were looking up. 

He knocks on the door and waits to be given entrance. 

“You asked to see me, Sir.”

“Yes, Wickham. It seems you have drawn unfavorable attention to yourself.” Forster then motioned to the gentlemen on the other side of the room. Richard smirked at him.

“Well, Wickham, it has been a while.”

“Richard..”

“That is Colonel Fitzwilliam to you.”

“Very well. Colonel Fitzwilliam, Darcy, and I am afraid I have not made your acquaintance sir.”

“Never mind that. I suppose you know why you are here?”

“I have a vague idea.”

“A vague idea. Darcy, he has a vague idea as to why we would suffer his presence.”

“Truly Wickham,” began Darcy,” you could come up with a better answer than that. Do not worry about saving face. We have left out very few details of your misdeeds to your commanding officer.”

“I can imagine which one’s you did. What do you want?”

Richard stepped up to Wickham. “For you to face the consequences of your actions. Too long have you been allowed to run free, destroying innocent lives and wreaking havoc in others. You have left quite the trail behind. Numerous debts, compromising young ladies, we have proof of dealings you have had with some wanted criminals, and most recently, the deformation of my cousins character. We have already contacted the constable. He shall be here to apprehend you directly.” 

Wickham began to panic. He could not allow them to do this. He swung at Richard, which said man evaded, and took a punch in the gut. Wickham got his bearings, shoved Richard away, and ran for the door. He made it out the front door and down the steps before he registered foot steps behind him. He turned to see both Richard and Darcy on his heels. He shoved a man in their path and turned the corner, ducking in between two buildings. He stopped to take a moment to catch his breath and plan his next move, an action he quickly regretted. Before he had a chance to form a thought he found himself drenched with a days worth of contents from a chamber pot. He looked up and slipped in some mess and found himself flat on his back. As he open his eyes he heard a familiar laugh and caught sight of Richard standing over him. “You know Wickham, I recall my uncle often stating that you get what you give.”

Wickham was having a horrible day.


	13. Prelude to Dinner

Richard was in a good mood. There was nothing that quite measured up to witnessing someone getting their comeuppance. He chuckled to himself again, reliving the moment the rogue realized what had just happened. Even Darcy couldn’t hold back his laughter. He had shocked a few people in the crowd, as they had not had the privilege of seeing his smile before. They hadn’t been sure he could smile. It had been hinted that Wickham would likely be taking a trip to the Australian colonies. It was a huge relief to know that the scoundrel would no longer be a problem. 

Richard checked his coat in the mirror. Within the next hour, they would be leaving to dine with the Bennet’s. He admitted to himself that he was a little nervous. He had heard much of the Bennet’s from Kate, and the information had been verified by his cousin and Bingley, so he would not be taken by surprise. Regardless to what may come, he hoped to make a good impression on this family. Satisfied with what he saw, Richard left his room and made for Bingley’s study, where he was sure to find his cousin and new friend. 

As soon as he made it to the main floor, he found himself accosted by Miss Bingley and her sister, Mrs. Hurst. “Colonel! You are a miracle worker indeed! You must tell us, how did you do it?” asked Mrs. Hurst.

“How did I do what, Madame?”

“How did you convince our brother to take leave of this simple country dwelling, and spend the holiday in Town? We have been trying for weeks and he would not be moved from his decision.”

“I did nothing, Madame. My cousin and I were talking of our plans and your brother wished to join us for a time. He has no plans to quit this fine house entirely, just for a few weeks.”

Miss Bingley smirked, “Well, that may be enough time to convince him to look elsewhere for a permanent residence. I must say, this area could do with some better society. I have never been so bored. And I do not see why we must dine with the Bennet’s again. I wish Charles would realize he could do better.”

“Better? I have heard that the Bennet’s are a very respectable family, and have much to offer.”

“Their circumstances have only recently improved, about a year or so ago. Though they may have fortunes now, I do not see that they are enough to tempt my brother. They have no real connections. They have an aunt who is said to have an estate in Somerset, but she rarely visits. Mrs. Bennet has a brother in trade and he resides in Cheapside. I cannot see how that would help my brother.”

“I was not aware that Bingley needed such help. He seems to have been able to make some advantageous connections with his friends. Fortunes, whatever they may be, can always change. I believe you own esteemed father made his in trade.”

The ladies offered him weak smiles. “Yes, he did.” offered Mrs. Hurst. 

“Well then, I do not see how having relatives in trade is so detrimental. Be at ease. Your brother knows what he is doing. If you will excuse me, ladies, I must find my cousin.”

*************************************************************

“I see you have informed your sisters of your plans for Town.”

“What have they done now, Colonel?”

“Well, they were waiting for me to make an appearance and proceeded to thank me for your change of mind on going to Town for the holiday. They also seemed to hoped I would convince you to have a change of heart on the Bennet family.”

Bingley knocked back his glass. “I do wish that they would desist. What they want will not be. It cannot be.”

“What do they want?”

“For Bingley to marry Georgiana,” answered Darcy.

“Georgiana! She is but fifteen, not to mention no where near ready to settle.”

“Fear not, Colonel. I see her as a younger sister. I could never take her to wife. How did your discussion go?”

“And here I thought she only had designs on Darcy. Well, they were sure to mention that their fortunes were newly acquired and their connections were lacking. I am not so kind as you and my cousin. I reminded them that fortunes change and that your own father was a tradesman.”

“And so they should be reminded. It is not as though we are not still involved in fathers business. I think I shall encourage them to remain in Town when I return.”

“Yes, it is far past time for you to be your own man. If you have your way, that time will be short anyway, so you might as well enjoy it while you can.”

Bingley just smiled and shook his head. His next remark was cut off by a knock on the door, announcing their carriage.

**************************************************************

The three mile drive was made in silence, each man anticipating the evening for differing reasons. Bingley had thoughts of only Jane. He wondered if she would wear the blue dress. It looked absolutely lovely on her. Darcy thought hard on his feelings towards the second eldest. He was fascinated by her, and his heart did pick up speed at the sight of her. She was kind and fiery, and she lived by her convictions. He enjoyed her humor, it was very much like his own. Richard thought on the fact that he needed to make the best impression possible. Richard realized he was fooling himself. Given the fact that the entire situation was completely ideal, he found that he cared deeply for Kate. He could easily see her as his, and had in fact, already done so. He had determined to resign his position within the year. Kate would be eighteen in May. She would have her season in Town if she wished, but he intended to make his sentiment known at his mother’s Christmas Ball. Georgiana had all but said directly that Kate had similar thoughts. In reality, he would wait as long as she wanted. Darcy had mentioned some lucrative business deals he could invest in, and he had saved most of his wages over the years. He had time and opportunity, he could wait.

Due to the discussion he had with the ladies in the hall, Miss Bingley had decided to ride with her sister and brother in law. Both ladies complained of a headache. Their brother hoped that meant they would leave the party early, as did Darcy and Richard. They had secretly hoped they would beg off altogether. The carriage turned down the drive to Longbourn. The gentlemen readied themselves. It was time.


	14. Dinner with the Bennets Part 1

They had decided before hand, that the Hurst carriage would be first and that Richard would alight last of all, to allow for proper introductions. Richard took the time he had to study the family before while he waited his turn. The father looked both amused and bored. He watched as he rolled his eyes at his wife. The aforementioned woman was praising her guests in a very high pitched voice. ‘That was could get annoying quick’, he thought. He looked to the eldest sisters. They were very beautiful, indeed! He could see how Bingley and his cousin (though said man would not yet admit it) could give their hearts to them. The blonde, who must be Jane, had a very sweet and shy smile. The darker haired sister had a wide smile and looked very mischievous. Looking at both ladies, he saw his Kate. She was a mixture of the two. He next eyed a very proper looking young woman. ‘Mary,’ thought Richard. She had a small smile, but she didn’t look as strict as he was told she once was. Last, he saw a very petulant looking young woman. ‘Must be Lydia.’ She would one day be a beauty, if she could learn not to show the world her contempt. 

Soon, it was quickly Richards turn. Darcy motioned him forward so he could make the introduction. “Mr. and Mrs. Bennet, please allow me to introduce my cousin, Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam.”

“Oh it is a pleasure! We are so happy you could join us.”

“Quite right, my dear,” said Mr. Bennet. “These are our daughters; Jane, Elizabeth, Mary, and our youngest, Lydia.”

“It is a pleasure ladies,” said the Colonel with a brilliant smile. He could not help but notice that the older sisters now had wider smiles and sparkling eyes. Even Mary. ‘Well, this is interesting.’

The Bennets led their guests into the house, where Richard was introduced to a few more of the neighborhoods families; the Lucas’, Phillips‘, and a Mr. Collins. He noted that the eldest Miss Lucas gave the same smile as the sisters and the youngest just stared with her mouth slightly agape. ‘Hmm, curious,’ he thought. Dinner was announced before he could really ponder more on the looks he had received. 

He to his left and noticed Mary standing there with a pained look. With a glance around, he notice Mr. Collins making his way their direction. He was a short, stiff kind of man. With a grin, Richard turned to Mary and extended his arm. She took it, relief gracing her face. Both heard the affronted sound from Miss Bingley. She was looking to both himself and Darcy, who had taken the arm of Miss Elizabeth. He only smiled wider as he led Miss Mary to the dining room. He found himself placed between the two youngest Bennets, across from the two elder, who were, themselves, seated next to Bingley and Darcy. Well, this was advantageous. 

After some small talk, Mr. Bennet turned his attention towards Richard. “Colonel, am I right in assuming you are the cousin who is currently residing in Somerset?”

“Why, yes sir, I am.” He knew where this was going.

“Ah, so tell me, how were my sister and daughter faring before you came this way?”

“They are all quite well. I last saw the ladies of Dylan two Sundays past.”

“Do you spend a great deal of time at Dylan, Colonel?” This came from Miss Elizabeth. From the look on her face, he suspected she could answer her own question.

“I admit, I take every opportunity I can to visit. I need to be sure my young cousin stays out of trouble,” he said with a wink.

“Which cousin is staying in Somerset, Colonel?” asked Miss Bingley.

“Georgiana. She made the acquaintance of Miss Westfield and her Aunt this summer, at Ramsgate. They became fast friends and denied being separated. Since my regiment is stationed in Somerset, we saw no reason not to allow it. The influence Miss Westfield has had on Georgie has been very good, I am happy to say.” He looked at his hosts. “I believe you shall all meet her this next month, in Town. She shall be staying at Carter House as well.” Richard watch the varying emotions as the crossed Miss Bingley’s face. He saw the shock, anger, and resentment before she schooled her features and hid behind her glass.

“We look forward to it, Colonel. Our sister has told us much about her and she seems like sure a pleasant young lady. I understand she is very accomplished on the piano forte. Mary enjoys her correspondence with her,” said Jane. 

“Yes, I would like to thank you for permitting her to write me, though we have not yet met. I am sure Kate was growing weary of having to exchange the information for us,” added Mary.

“It was no problem. Very few enjoy music as much as Georgie. I am glad she has someone she can now discuss it with to her hearts content.”

“Has Kitty enjoyed the entertainments of Bath much? I have tried asking her, but its like she spends all her time at home,” asked Mrs. Bennet.

“Kitty?”

“Kate’s childhood name,” said Elizabeth.

“Kate! She has always been, and always will be, Kitty to me,” said Mrs. Bennet.

“And me,” added Lydia haughtily. 

“I believe Kate is far more fitting for her now than Kitty ever was. Regardless, Mama, I believe we should respect her wishes. I cannot imagine her being called anything else,” put in Mary. 

“Indeed, but that won’t keep me from teasing her about it though,” said the Colonel. He decided he should try and steer the conversation away from Kate, at least for the moment. He looked at Mr. Collins and noticed he was looking from himself to Darcy repeatedly. How odd. “Mr. Collins, I am afraid I have not had the pleasure of hearing of you before now. Have you been long in the neighborhood?”

“Oh, sir, I have only arrived yesterday. I am staying here at Longbourn with my cousins. I happen to be the new rector at the estate of a great relation of ours. Lady Cathrine De Bourg is my patroness. I cannot tell you how honored I am to dine in the presence of two of her esteemed nephews. She speaks greatly of the two of you. Such dutiful relatives, visiting her every spring.”

Richard struggled to keep his composure. He had heard from Anne that the new rector was a flatterer his Aunt enjoyed greatly. Few truly gave her the regard she thought she deserved, so when she found them, she incorporated them into her life. Mr. Bennet wasn’t the only man to relish follies. Darcy gave his cousin a look. While he, too, couldn’t help but be amused by the man, he knew Richard had fewer reservations and would no doubt goad the man.

“Are you really? Anne has written to tell us of Rosings new rector. And here I thought I would have until Easter to have this privilege.”

“You do me honor, sir. I am sure there is no grander estate than Rosings. Miss De Bourg is an excellent young woman. Lady Cathrine has told me Miss De Bourg always looks forward to you and Mr. Darcy’s visit most particularly,” he said with a nod in Darcy’s direction. Unfortunately for Darcy, he happened to be taking a sip of his wine and promptly choked.

“Are you alright, Mr. Darcy?” asked Elizabeth, trying desperately to keep her laughter at bay. He had told her of his Aunt’s plans. 

“Yes. Yes, I am quite alright. Do you spend a great deal of time with our Aunt, Mr. Collins?”

“She invites me to dine with them at Rosings at least once a week. She takes such delight is offering her advice. She is a truly great Lady. She has been so kind as to renovate my humble abode. I believe she is currently replacing some of the fireplaces and moldings in Rosings. Ah, but I shouldn’t have said anything. She wanted to surprise you.”

“Well, our Aunt does enjoy a good blaze,” said Richard. He locked eyes with Darcy. They had discovered a new reason for their Aunt’s holiday visit. She had no doubt overextended her funds again. She was not as well off as she would like people to believe. The sole reasons Richard and Darcy never missed their visit to Rosings was to help keep some sanity in their cousin’s life, and to set a budget for them to live comfortably on for the year. Lady Cathrine never seemed to be able to stick to it. The cousins suspected that this was why she was so desperate for Darcy to marry Anne. No one in the family, other than the lady herself, recalled Darcy’s mother ever saying anything about her desire for him to marry the De Bourg heiress. In fact, Darcy recalls her telling him to choose a wife wisely. That he would not want to live a miserable life for anyone. Though this has been brought up to Lady Cathrine time and time again, she always fiercely denied it to the point no one brought it up. Darcy had decided to tackle the issue when he actually takes a wife. That will cause issues, but so does constantly correcting her now. In any case, neither he nor Anne wanted the match. The only one to be truly upset will be his Aunt.

Dinner continued and conversations broke out all across the table. Miss Lydia decided to question the Colonel a bit. “So, you see a lot of my sister?”

“I see her often enough.”

“I am sure she basks in her success. I do not think I am wrong in thinking she shops a great deal and spends her time at parties and in the company of many great persons,” she said bitterly.

Richard took no time in offering his reply. “Actually, it is quite the opposite. She and Georgiana spend a good deal of time at Dylan. She really doesn’t enjoy parties much, unless they are among people she calls friend. The Ladies take to Bath every other weekend for a little shopping, but they never truly buy much. She does buy a great deal for her family, however.”

“Yes, well, we do receive things quite often from her,” said Lydia, a little above a whisper.

“I know she misses her sisters. I have understand that you and she once shared a close bond.”

“Yes.”

“She misses you, you know. You hardly ever write her.”

“She has no need of me. She has the company of your cousin now, and yourself.”

“Siblings, you will find, are irreplaceable. And, Georgiana looks forward to making your acquaintance as well. She is less than a year older than you. She will only be sixteen this January. And your birthday is just passed, I believe?”

“Yes, this past August.”

Lydia considered the man before her. She had grown a bit weary of her anger towards her Aunt and sister. Though she resented much that was thrust upon her, she could understand the benefits a little better now. Maybe it was time to let go. “You like Kate, don’t you?”

Richard smiled at Lydia. “I like Kate a great deal,” he whispered to her. They shared a smile as they went back to their food. The other sisters, though they did not hear the exchange, certainly noticed it. Lydia look relaxed and content for the first time in a very long time.


	15. Dinner with the Bennets Part 2

After dinner, the men went for drinks in Mr. Bennet’s study while the ladies made their way to the drawing room. Once situated, Richard found himself in a conversation with Mr. Bennet. A quick glance around the room told him the Bingley was having a happy conversation with Sir William Lucas and Mr. Phillips. Mr. Hurst found a chair and greedily began to enjoy Mr. Bennet’s liquor. Darcy was being held captive by Mr. Collins. Richard decided he almost wanted to take part in that conversation. Almost.

The Colonel turned his full attention back to Mr. Bennet. He really wanted to make a good impression. He listened as the man discussed his various book collections. He knew something would be brought up soon. Richard now knew he had be discussed in letters between the sisters and he doubted that it was unnoticed by the father. 

“So, Colonel, you enjoy my sisters hospitality?”

“Yes, sir. She is has been very welcoming to my cousin and I.”

“I understand that you indulge the ladies as their escort when you are at the estate. Surely a man of your position and breeding can’t enjoy that so much?”

“Oh, but I do sir. I spend most of my time amongst men preparing for war. We hunt and strategize on a daily basis. Shopping with the ladies is a breath of fresh air. The quality of the ladies, also, makes it more than worthwhile. It is rare to find such sense among the fairer sex. I should congratulate you, sir, on raising such fine ladies.”

“I deserve no congratulations, Colonel. I assure you, had they been left to my wife and I solely, they would not be the ladies they are today. No, save your praise for my sister. This is all her doing,” said Mr. Bennet.

“Perhaps, sir, your part was small, but you have had a hand in it. You could have denied your sister, and thus no change would have occurred.”

Mr. Bennet raised his glass to Richard before he took a drink. “Is your cousin the only reason you find to visit so often, or is there another who has drawn your attention.”

Richard released a laugh. “You do not beat around the bush. No, there is another very lovely reason.”

“I remember a time when it seemed she would always be silly. My sister has done wonders for her. I regret that neither my wife or myself made much time for her as a child. She just kind of got lost I the fold. The same could be said of our Mary, though we have rectified the situation. She is still very young yet.”

“Miss Westfield has expressed her desire to not settle for just anyone. She seeks to find true happiness in a match, not just wealth and connections, for she has both on her own.”

“And you are content with that?”

“Mr. Bennet, I have had many opportunities to make a decent match over the years. I do greatly desire to take leave of my current occupation. Military life sounds very adventurous to a young man, but the older I get, the more I long for a more permanent place. But, I find I would rather continue as I am, training soldiers and taking advantage of the gladly given hospitality of my family and friends, than be trapped in a union where I can find no happiness. I want a life partner I can include in my life. Nothing else could persuade me to enter the race towards matrimony.”

“That, Colonel, is something I can respect. You have my best wishes in your endeavor. I believe it is time to join the ladies.”

Richard felt himself relax. It would appear that he had just won the man’s approval. He took a moment to prepare for the interrogation he was sure to receive from ladies in the next room. 

********************************************************

Richard’s assumptions were correct. The moment he entered the room, he found his attention requested by the young ladies across the room. Darcy and Bingley were commandeered by the latter’s sisters. As he approached, Lydia motioned for the two Lucas sisters to take a turn with her. Richard felt a big foreboding. “What could I have done to deserve the attention of so many lovely young ladies?”

Lizzy offered a saucy smile. “I am sure you have some inclination as to why we desire your presence.”

“You want to know what your dear, sweet sister has bought you for Christmas. I am sorry to tell you that I will not be moved. You shall have to wait for the day, Madame.” Richard received the laughter he was aiming for. He was going to have to work to control this conversation. 

“I cannot think of a recent letter from our ‘dear, sweet sister’ that makes no mention of you, Colonel,” said Jane.

“Yes, we have heard quite a bit about you. Your presence has certainly made an impression on Kate. She seems to enjoy your company immensely,” threw in Mary. 

‘My, my,’ thought the Colonel. ’This family goes right in for the kill.’ 

“I don’t suppose I could convince you ladies to enlist. I believe you would have our enemies begging for mercy within the first hour. Be frank with me, ladies. What answers do you seek?”

“What are your intentions towards Kate?” asked Mary. Richard was a bit surprised that it was she who asked the question. He took a look around the room, and once he was assured that no one was paying them any mind, he turned to give his reply.

“I have only honorable intentions towards your sister. I desire her happiness. Nothing less would be acceptable for her, nor would she settle for anything less. I am sure she has convinced you of this.”

“Do you care for her?” asked Jane.

“Yes, I do. I am honored to have gotten to know her as a friend. I hope to soon begin to know her as something more.”

“I believe that will suffice, Colonel. For now at least,” said Lizzy. “When will you next be at Dylan?”

“I plan to stop by there on my way back to camp. Why do you ask?”

“I was merely trying to see if I could save on postage. Is it possible to convince you to take pity on us and deliver our letters? The post takes so long this time of year.”

“I imagine there is much you have to relay.”

“Yes, though certain things shall be left out. Some things are better left to a more natural course.”

“I thank you for that. I would be glad to play messenger. I leave in 3 days. I shall pop by the day before my departure. Have your letters ready then.”

“We shall.”

Feeling a bit bold, Jane spoke up. “Colonel, there is another matter I wish to question you about.”

“Yes?”

“Mr. Collins has told us a great deal about your Aunt. There is something that I wonder about. He has hinted that there will be a wedding at Rosings very soon, and that Mr. Darcy himself shall be the groom.”

“Jane!” cried Lizzy.

Richard was a bit taken aback and aggravated. It is one thing for his aunt to be spouting the drivel about Darcy marrying Anne to his immediate family, but it is an entirely new situation when she begins announcing it to those outside of the family circle. 

Noticing his annoyance, Jane paled and tried to recant. “Forgive me if I offended you, sir. I assure you I did not intend to do so.”

“I take no offence, Miss Bennet. I am actually annoyed at my aunt. Please forgive me for allowing you to think for even a moment that my annoyance is directed at you. This supposed union is one that lives entirely in my aunts mind. Darcy and Anne have tried to convince her that neither have any desire to enter in to such a state together. Unless my aunt plans to take another husband, or my sweet cousin has been hiding a beau, I do not see a union taking place there any time soon. Though, let us not correct the revernd just yet.”

Richard had kept an eye on Elizabeth and was please to see her relax upon hearing that Darcy was not to marry their cousin. He was very pleased. 

“Richard, what on earth could you have possible said to cause these ladies to be so subdued?” asked Bingley. He and Darcy had finally escaped his sisters. 

“A matter that can be discussed later. Miss Bennet, I do thank you. You have brought a very important matter to my attention, and we can now have it quickly solved before any real damage can be done.”

Darcy looked at his cousin. Richard signaled that all would be fine. “So tell me, Darcy, what have you been talking about this evening? You have been captured my both Mr. Collins and Miss Bingley, and I find myself very desirous to know how those conversations went.”

Their companions laughed as Darcy let out a disgruntled sign. 

********************************************************8

Richard was very pleased with how the evening went. He seemed to have the approval of the family. His conversation with Mrs. Bennet left him with a bit of a headache, though. He wondered if it were possible to become immune. He thought not since Mr. Bennet spends so much time in his book room. As they pulled away from Longbourn, Darcy caught his attention.

“What were you discussing with the Miss Bennets when we approached? You said we would discuss it later.”

“Ah, yes. You will not be pleased, Darcy. Our esteemed Aunt has been spreading the good news of you upcoming nuptials.”

“What?!”

“Mr. Collins has been regaling the Bennets with news. Miss Jane Bennet decided to ask me about it.”

“Jane asked? Why would she ask that?” questioned Bingley. He looked a little agitated.

“Calm down, Bingley. It wasn’t for her benefit, I assure you. Miss Elizabeth looked fairly relieved though.” Richard shot a sly look to his cousin. “In any case, I am glad she asked. Something is going to have to be done.”

“Yes. She must be getting desperate. Well, she has forced my hand and not to her benefit,” said Darcy. “I shall make for Rosings tomorrow.”

“No, cousin. Let’s talk to my father first. He is the only one with even the smallest amount of authority over her, and we have already figured out that she is coming to ask for money. I say we write him in the morning and see what he thinks should be done.”

“Yes, that would probably be best. Did you say Miss Elizabeth looked relieved?”


	16. Just a bit of Fluff

Richard rode into the village with his cousin and Bingley. He knew what his companions were after. In fact, Bingley was quick to spot the ladies standing outside the milliners shop. The Colonel noticed that Misses Elizabeth and Mary looked a bit strained. Upon closer observation, he found the reason why: Mr. Collins had accompanied them. 

“Look there, Darcy. It is our new favorite person.”

Darcy took his eyes from Miss Elizabeth and grimaced. He had accepted that he would likely have encounters with the man for the next fortnight, for he was at Longbourn often enough, but it didn’t occur to him that he could meet him elsewhere. “Insufferable man. Why is he standing so close to Miss Elizabeth? She looks upset.”

Richard noted that as well. Her strained look had changed a bit. Miss Mary suddenly looked as though she wanted to push him in front of a fast moving carriage. Richard sped up and got to the ladies first. “What a pleasant surprise! I was just telling Darcy how I hoped to see the fair ladies of Longbourn before my early departure tomorrow. It looks as though the good Lord decided to grant me a mercy. How are you doing?”

“Colonel,” said Jane, “how pleasant it is to see you. We were just discussing how we were going to get our letters to you.”

“To which I was just telling the ladies, would be imprudent. Men such as yourselves do not play the messenger,” said Mr. Collins. 

Richard’s temper flared, but he held it back. He turned to his right and saw that his companions shared his ire. It was a bit strange seeing such a look on Bingley’s face. He was usually so easy going. 

“I do not see how it is imprudent at all, Mr. Collins, seeing as I offered to deliver any letters they had for their sister. I shall be stopping by to check on my cousin before I head back to the camp.” Richard did not miss the many snorts that sounded at his last comment. 

“Oh, a thousand apologies. I had not liked the thought of my cousins imposing themselves on you. Lady Catherine would be most displeased.”

“What does my Aunt’s displeasure have to do with anything, Mr. Collins?” asked Darcy.

“Oh, sir. She takes a keen interest in the well being of her nephews. She would not like to see any of you taken advantage of.”

“Let us put your mind at ease then, Mr. Collins. Niether my cousin nor myself are in the habit of allowing anyone to impose themselves upon us. We have no qualms in refusing a request,” said Richard. 

“Indeed,” said Darcy. “Miss Elizabeth, I believe the book shop received my order. Would you like to accompany me to check? I would like your opinion on my selections for my Aunt Julia. I thought to ask Richard, but he would spend more time mocking me than advising me.”

“I would be delighted, Mr. Darcy. Please excuse me Mr. Collins.”

Richard watched them stroll town the street to the shop. Bingley and Miss Bennet made their excuses and followed quickly after them, leaving Richard with Mr. Collins and Miss Mary. He noticed Mr. Collins scrutiny of his cousin and Miss Bennet. This may not bode well for his cousin. Seeking to distract him, he asked the man how he like Huntsford. The conversation that followed was very painful. Thankfully, Sir Lucas arrived in the village and drew the attention of the foolish man. As he took his leave, Richard turned to Miss Mary and offered his arm. “Did you suffer as much as I?”

“I believe I have suffered more than you, Colonel. I have had to listen to him since breakfast this morning.”

“Yes, I do believe this round goes to you. That would account for the murderous look you were bestowing upon your excellent cousin when we arrived. Pray, what had he done to earn your wrath?”

Mary became silent. She didn’t look as though she wanted to share. “Your reluctance tells me I will want to run the man through. Miss Mary, what has he said?”

After a bit more prodding, she finally gave in. “He has spent the morning trying to discourage Lizzy. He said, in far more words, that she is not deserving of Mr. Darcy. That his family will never accept her, and she had better to look closer to home for her happiness. He has also been hinting to me that I would, also, make an ideal wife. It seems that Lady Catherine has encouraged him to seek a spouse among my sisters and I. My father has made it known to us that he does not desire to have such a foolish son in law, so do not worry that we will accept him.”

Richard stopped a moment to take a breath. “I assure you, Miss Mary, that come Christmas, there will no longer be anything for your cousin to say. Darcy and I have already contacted my father on the matter. My mother is looking forward to meeting your family.” He reached into his coat and pulled out a letter. “She demanded I deliver this invitation to your family. It is for our a ball my mother is throwing. I expect to dance with you and all your sisters. I am sure Lydia and Georgiana will enjoy keeping each other company,” he said with a wink. 

“I thank you, sir. Mama will be very pleased. Look, there are my sisters. Let us go and brighten Lizzy’s day.”

*********************************************************************

Richard’s ears were still ringing two days later. The Miss Bennets thought it would be a splendid idea for him to deliver the invitation to their mother himself. He didn’t know such a high pitch was possible. The ladies had looked too pleased with themselves. ‘They do not realize who they are up against,’ he thought to himself. He readied himself as his surroundings became familiar. He would be at Dylan soon. He made sure to have to keep the sisters letters on him so he would be able to deliver them upon arrival. He was a bit anxious. Darcy and he had decided to that it would be best to inform the ladies of Wickham’s fate. Kate and Georgiana were not too delicate to know the facts. 

He bounded from the carriage before it fully stopped. He greeted Mrs. Bates before enquiring as to where the ladies were. 

“Colonel, I trust your trip was pleasant. They are taking their tea in the east drawing room. Shall I have you announced, sir?”

“Thank you, Mrs. Bates. I think I shall surprise them.” 

“Of course.”

Richard made his way through the house. As he drew closer to the room, he quieted his steps and stopped just outside. He looked around before pressing his ear to the door. He heard the ladies having an idle conversation. He was about to go in when the conversation got a little interesting.

“Georgiana, have your heard from the Colonel? I believe he is due a visit. Cook inquired about it this morning. She likes to keep those tarts on hand while he is here. I swear, my staff shows more loyalty to him,” said Marianne

“I haven’t heard a thing since he sent me that quick note last week. I suppose his business is keeping him tied up.”

“Doesn’t he have leave coming up?” asked Kate. “I hope this sudden trip does not affect it.”

“You mean you hope it does not keep him from Aunt Julia’s ball,” laughed Georgiana. “Fear not, Kate. I do not believe Napoleon himself could keep him from you.”

“I did not mean it like that. I am just sure he would love the time with his family.”

“I can almost guarantee he will be spending as much time as possible at Carter House. He and Fitzwilliam both. I wonder if Mr. Bingley will be in Town as well? I am sure he will become a regular fixture as well.”

Marianne chuckled. “Should I be worried about so many men taking an interest in my house? People will think I have opened a matchmaking service or something.”

“Well, I am sure they will all be welcome. I do enjoy the Colonel’s company,” said Kate.

“Well, I for one and glad to hear that.” The Colonel decided it was time to make his entrance. 

“Richard!” cried Georgiana as she lept up to embrace him. He locked eyes with Kate over his cousin’s shoulder. He gave her a wink.

“Now, what have you ladies been up to? Not breaking any hearts, I hope.”

“Of course we have. What better use is there for a lady’s time,” Georgie deadpanned. “Just today, Kate made a man cry.”

“I did mean to and it wasn’t from heartache.”

Richard face reflected his shock. “You made a man cry?!”

“Oh Richard, you should have been there. Mr. Addams, a new attorney, has taken it into his head that he can woo our lovely Kate. Whenever we go into Bath, he always seems to know where we will be.”

“Does he now,” said Richard a bit darkly.

“Yes, he does.” Georgiana couldn’t help her mischievous grin. “He walked up when Kate’s back was turned. As soon as he began to talk, Kate swung right around and got him in the nose. He was bleeding, Richard!”

“It was an accident!” cried Kate. 

“Well, it serves him right, coming up behind a lady like that.”

“Oh, come on Richard. I thought you would find it funny.”

“I am more concerned about the fact that the man knows your comings and goings. Why is this the first I have heard of the man? We have never encountered him while I am with you.”

“I believe that may be by design, Colonel,” said Marianne. “He only makes an appearance when you are not with us.”

“And yet you still go into town?”

“Colonel, unless he poses a viable threat, I will not lock my niece away. She has done all she can to discourage the man, without sounding like a fish wife.”

“It is true, Colonel. I have let him know in every way I can that I am not interested in him.”

He was not happy that someone was trying to gain Kate‘s attention. ‘Perhaps I should have a chat with this Mr. Addams myself.’

“You most certainly will not!” cried Kate.

Richard grimaced. He didn’t mean to say that out loud. “I make no promises.”

Kate rolled her eyes as her companions his their smiles. Georgiana asked her cousin about his business. “Ah, yes. I wish to discuss that with you all, as it somewhat concerns you. Darcy spotted Wickham in Hertfordshire.”

“No!” Kate couldn’t bear the thought of that cad being so close to her sisters.

Richard then began his tale about his time in Hertfordshire. “You’re joking, Colonel. He was really doused with the contents of a chamber pot?” asked Mrs. Whitmore.

“I am not. Darcy shocked the massed by smiling and laughing in public.” Georgiana could not hold in her laughter at that. “We have since heard that he is to be shipped to the Australian colonies. He will no longer be a thorn in our sides.”

“That is a relief,” said Marianne. She got a sly look in her eye. The Colonel looked amused. “So, tell us Colonel, how did you find Hertfordshire?”

“I found it very lovely, and the people are most friendly. Miss Westfield, you will be delighted to know that your family is in very good health.”

Kate nearly spat out her tea. “You met my family?”

Richard set back in his chair and waggled his brows. “Yes, the party at Netherfield had been invited to a small gathering hosted by your family. Darcy requested an invite for myself. I quite enjoyed myself. They were most eager to meet me too.”

Richard then took a bit of time to relay the happenings of the party and the days that followed, leaving out the exact details of the conversations he had with each family member. “Before I forget, I have letters for you from your sisters. And you should know that they have given me cause to avenge myself against them.”

“Whatever have they done?”

“My mother sent me and invite to give to your family, and your sisters insisted I hand it to your mother myself. My ears still hurt. How in the world can she reach such a pitch, and how ever did you survive it?”


	17. A Little One on One Time

Kate searched the house for the Colonel. She felt that she must express her graditude for whatever miracle he had preformed. It had been so long since she had had a letter from her sister Lydia, and what a letter it was. Lydia was remorseful for the way she had been behaving and expressed her desire to get to know each other again. The thought warmed her heart. Living with Lydia had never really been easy, and their reationship had never been as it should, but Kate hoped that they could build something new.

She finally found him in the library, bent over a desk examining his own letters. As she entered the room, she made sure to make a little noise to announce herself. "Miss Westfield, I would think you would not be finished with your correspondence. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"I do not feel that I have the words to convey my thanks for whatever it is that you have done to cause my sister, Lydia, to write me. It has been so long and I had begun to lose hope that we could have any kind of relationship. Yet, one visit from you and she feels it is time that she grow up. She desires to be my sister truly. Thank you, Colonel."

Richard gav a slight bow. "It was nothing, and I am glad to have been able to help you in this matter. I could tell you have been deeply grieved over it. She is young, and from I have heard about your upbringing, she responded out of what she knew. She has been given the oppertunity to grow. Be sure not to hold the past against her."

"I shall not. I she was little more than a child, and very used to having her way. I know that it was a very difficult adjustment for her. I am glad that she will not live in bitterness. I believe I lived a bit in fear that she would. I can say, for the firdt time in two years, that I am looking forward to our reunion next month."

"Your family is too. They are excited to be attending a London Ball, though your Father seemed to be cursing my existance. He is truly not fond of such gatherings, is he?"

"No. Papa would much rather stay in his book room. Mama always had the hardest time getting him to attend assemblies and private parties. I was shocked to learn that he was coming to Town for Christmas, and staying for three weeks as well. He is set in his ways. I am sorry, I appear to have interrupted your own correspondence."

"No fear. It is only from my commanding officer."

"Not orders, I hope."

Kate looked a bit fearful. Richard couldn't deny that he liked the fact that she cared, even if he wasn't completely such how much. He decided to share his plans with her. "No, I have been given no orders. Quite the opposite in fact." Richard looked around a little before continuing. "I am about to tell you something I have not confirmed with any of my relatives yet. I am going to retire this year. My family knows that I have wanted to for some time. Since I have very few monetary responsibilities, I have been able to save my wages since I entered service. Darcy has been looking for investments for me years, and I have settled on some. I have always wanted to be my own man, to make my own way. I now have the oppurtunity, and I am taking it."

"But why? Why now?"

"I joined out of necessity. I had no desire to serve as a minister. I had no desire for the law. At the time, I had no idea how to make a living in investments. There are very few options for one such as I. Military life promised danger and excitement, things that young men yearn for. Now, I am older. This lifestyle has lost its appeal. I am ready to settle down, get married, have children. I want to be able to watch them grow. I want to be available to my family. This is not the life I want for my wife."

Kate had knots in her stomach. They had settled into the chairs by the fire. Richard was watching her face. "You sound as though you have someone in mind."

"There is someone I have in mind, though I know that now is not the time. There is much I want to accomplish on my own first, to prove my worth and that I am not after her for her fortune." Richard was paying closer attention to her.

"Do I know the lady?" Kate wasn't sure how to feel. Who was he talking about? Could she be the lady? Is it another?

The look Richard gave her was not one she was overly used to seeing on his face. It was smug with a bit of longing mixed in. "Yes, you know her well." He stood and walked over to the cart with the port Mrs. Westfield kept available for him. "She is young, and is only going to have her first Season this next year. She has plans that I will not interfer with, as of yet. As you now know, I, too, have things I wish to accomplish. We both need a little more time."

Kate felt a bit bold. "Should you not, perhaps, ask her opinion on the matter?"

Richard chuckled. "I should, but I am sure she will agree. As I said, she is young. She should be able to experience those things that other ladies of her station do. She is smart and knows what she wants. She has been taught well how to behave, the dos and donts of our society. Also, we should be given to chance to get to know each other in different settings. As of now, we have only had the privalge of her home, surrounded by those she is intamte with. I am interested to see how she will be in a more public settings, with many mutual friends, and around my family. I have reciently had the privlage of meeting hers, and I am sure that she will enjoy the accounts her sisters have undoubtedly shared in their letters."

Kate no longer doubted that she was the lady in question. She had, of course, kicked around the idea of linking her life with his, and she had an inkling that he felt the same from Georgiana and her aunt. It was a bit overwhelming. All was silent as she thought to herself for a few moments. "You are right. I think she will agree with you whole heartedly. And where shall you be, Colonel, while she experiences the world?"

"I will always be nearby. Kate, I think it is time for you to finish your letters. We will continue this another time."

Kate looked up at him. He had never called her by her Christian name before. His look was a bit intenese and she knew she must leave now. "Yes, good day, Colonel."

Richard watched her as she took her leave. "Well, I am not sure that could have gone better," he said to himself.


	18. Lady Julia

Georgiana and Kate were excited to be in London again. They both felt they had so much to look forward to. Kate had shared the conversation between Richard (as she had begun to call him in her mind) and herself with Georgiana and her aunt. They were both happy for her. Marianne was very impressed with the man. The fact that he refused to have it said that he wanted her on;y for her money, and that he was willing to wait any amount of time, only reaffirmed the image she had of him in her mind. She found him to be a very honorable man indeed. Georgiana was simply bursting with her delight. Kate was her first real friend and it pleased her to no end that she would get to keep her and call her family.

They had been in Town for a few days. At the moment, they were awaiting Georgiana's aunt. Before they had left Dylan, Georgiana was granted permission from Marianne to invite her aunt for tea. "No reason we should not get the introduction over with," she had said.

"Are you nervous?" asked Georgie

"A little. I mean, she is the mother of the man I hold in high regard. I want her to like me. I would hate to make a poor impression."

"Kate, I doubt you could make a bad impression on my aunt at this point," laughed Georgiana. "You are highly thought of by my brother, my cousin, and myself. We are some of her favorite people. And, being well thought of by my brother is a near impossible feat."

"That is what I fear. She probably has an image of me in her mind that I can never live up to."

"She would not do that, Kate. She knows people are people. You will find that most of the people in my family are very well grounded. Please keep that in mind when you meet my Aunt Catherine."

"She can't be that bad."

"Oh yes, she can. Kate, she really is not a pleasant person. Her constant pressure for my brother to marry Anne has come to a head. I really hope she does not cause a scene."

At that moment, Lady Julia was annoucnced. As Georgiana went to greet her Aunt, Kate took a minute to examine her. She was a very handsome lady. Richard had obviously got his coloring from. She had the same hair and eye color. Her whole person ratiated the same warmth she found from the Colonel as well. She quickly found herself the focus of the person she was observing.

"Aunt, allow me to introduce you to my very good friend, Miss Kate Westfield."

"Miss Westfield, I cannot tell you how pleased I am to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you from my niece and son. My nephew, Darcy as well. You have made a very good impression on him, and that is not easy to do." Kate did not miss the look Georgiana gave her over her aunt shoulder.

"I am happy to meet you as well."

"Come, Aunt, the servants are ready to serve our tea."

The ladies took their seats. There was a little talk of their journey to Town before Marianne joined them. "Lady Julia, it wonderful to make your aquaintence again. It has been too long."

"Indeed it has."

Georgiana took it upon herself to get the conversation going. "So, Aunt, how are the preparations for your ball coming along."

"Everything is right on schedule. Your uncle is not too pleased that he cannot access certain parts of the house, but I will not have him interfering. You know he cannot help himself."

"Why would the Earl interfer?" asked Kate.

"Because if he it does not make sense to him, then it does not make sense at all. He does not understand the planning that goes into having any kind of event. He does not understand that the smallest details matter. He would take one look at all that I have done, and he would demolish it in less than an hour, thinking he had done me a favor."

That got the ladies laughing. They discussed the party plans further. They talked of dresses and trappings, food and entertainment. Lady Julia shared the little gossip that had been going around in their circle. Georgiana asked her aunt when her Aunt Catherine was going to be arriving in Town.

"We do not know. What we do know is that she will be at the ball." Lady Julia looked at the other ladies in the room. "Is it safe to assume that you know what is going on with my husband's sister?"

"Yes, Lady Julia. Your son informed us on his last visit. He thought it might be beneficial for us to know," said Marianne.

"Good, it is safe for me to continue then. Your uncle suspects she is up to something. We have had no word from Anne, which means that Lady Catherine is likely reading her letters. Thankully, none we have sent out have had anything in them indicating that we may know what she has been doing and saying. Anne once said that her mother believes that people will do anything to avoid a scandel or scene. We have all decided she must be planning to make some kind of official statement about Darcy and Anne being engaged."

"No! she cannot do that! Kate, Elizabeth will be there!"

"Elizabeth is one of your sisters, correct Miss Westfield? The one that our Darcy admires?"

"Yes, Lady Julia," said Kate hesitantly.

"Well, we shall to it that she is not misinformed."

Georgiana blinked at her Aunt. "So, you apporve?"

"What is there to disapprove of? Your brother is hardly one to be outwitted by any woman, and many have tried. I know a little of your family's history, but there is nothing there to cause a great scandel. Miss Westfield and all her sisters have very good reputations, if they were a bit wild in their youth, but truly, who isn't. They are very respectable now. The lack of conncetions means nothing. Our family has plenty. Your brother has plenty. The only ones who will throw a fuss will be the ones hoping to catch him themselves. Your Aunt Catherine included."

"I am glad to hear it," said Georgiana with a smile. She was relieved that her brother would not have to worry about centure from his family.

Lady Julia did not stay to much longer. As she was preparing to take her leave, she addressed Kate. "I do look forward to getting to know you better. I hope that we can become quite close."

"Thank you, Lady Julia." Kate was very relieved.

"The pleasure has been mine."


	19. The Arrival of the Bennets

Kate and Georgiana were sitting in the parlor facing the street. The Bennet family were due to arrive at any moment. Kate was excited and hesitant all at once. She wanted to introduce her friend to her family, but she knew how her family could be, and it wasn’t always positive. According to her sisters’ letters, both her mother and father had made some changes in their lives, yet were essentially the same. That was hard for her grasp; how could one be the same yet different. She just hoped that Georgiana came away with a positive view of her family and didn’t remove herself to her brother’s house. 

Georgiana, too, was excited and anxious. She hoped her dear friends’ family liked her, especially her sister Elizabeth, as her brother seemed to be on his way to giving her his heart. From what she had learned of the Bennet family, they had an entirely different dynamic than she was used to. She had one sibling and a few extended family members. Kate had a mother, father, and sisters. That was another difference; Georgiana had one brother while Kate had four sisters. Georgiana had never been close to either of her female cousins, so she had no idea what having a sister was like. She assumed it would kind of be like the friendship she had with Kate. She couldn’t wait to see how the sisters behaved with one another.

“How much longer do you think it shall be?”

“I don’t know. It depends on if they were able to leave on time and what delays they had if any. It shouldn’t be too much longer.”

A few minutes later, Marianne decided it was time to have tea. The ladies were having a lively debate on lace verses satin when the arrival of the Bennets’ was announced. Tea was put away and the ladies adjusted themselves accordingly. It was not long before they heard the dulcet tones of Mrs. Bennet  
.  
“Oh, what a lovely house this is! It has been so long since I have been invited to see it. I do believe it has had some work done.”

“Indeed it has, Fanny. I had the entire house updated and redecorated near two years ago,” said Marianne, as the family entered the room.

The girls all exclaimed after their Aunt and rushed to greet her. Georgiana stood to the side as the family reacquainted themselves, trying not to feel awkward. They were certainly boisterous. After a moment, Kate remembered herself and went to her friend.

“Mama, Papa, Jane, Lizzy, Mary, Lydia, I would like to introduce you to my very good friend, Miss Georgiana Darcy. Georgie, this is my family.”

“Oh! A pleasure it is to finally meet you, dear! My Kitty has written much about you, and your brother…”

“Mama, do not overwhelm her, and it’s Kate, not Kitty. Please?”

“Oh, of course dear. I keep forgetting. I fear you shall always be Kitty to me. Well, there is nothing for it, I will do the best I can in company.”

Kate was a bit surprised. Normally, her mother would deny all and keep going with her behavior. This was different. A good different, but different. She looked at her father and saw him give her a small smile, which she returned. 

“You must be tired after such a trip. Mrs. Williams will see you to your rooms if you like?”

“Thank you, my dear. I believe we shall,” said Mr. Bennet.

Kate and Georgiana followed behind her sisters. “Mama and Papa are on the first floor, near Aunt Mari. You, my dear sisters, shall be on the second with Georgie and I. Each floor has its own parlor, but other than that, the first and second floor are all bedrooms. You will find two sitting rooms, Uncle Bertram’s old office, the kitchens, dining room, the library, and a small ballroom on the ground floor. It could never hold a party of the likes we shall be attending this Friday night, but Aunt says it is great for smaller ones.”

“Do you think Aunt would be alright with me looking through Uncle’s books in his study?” asked Mary. “I remember he had quite the collection of culture books. I have been reading a bit about India and I would like to see what he had.”

“Books on culture? You really are broadening your reading material. Next, you’ll be reading romance novels.”

Mary blushed a bit and rushed into a room claiming it as hers. Lizzy chuckled. “She already has.”

Kate laughed and showed the sisters their rooms. It did not take them long to settle, so they decided to spend some time together in the second floor parlor. “Miss Darcy, it really is a pleasure to finally meet you,” started Lizzy.

“Please call me Georgiana. All of you. I have heard so much about each of you from Kate, and she has shared your letters. I hope you do not mind.”

“Not at all. Please, call us by our given names as well. I believe we shall all be fast friends.”

Georgiana was very pleased. The young ladies just sat and smiled at each other a few minutes before Jane started a conversation about their travels. They spent the next hour getting to know one another. Lydia was surprised to find she like Georgiana Darcy very much. She was prepared to dislike her, as she was so close to Kate now, and was a little bit jealous that she knew her sister better. Georgiana’s sweet disposition made it very difficult. As did the young ladies knack for including everyone in a conversation.

“So,” said Lizzy, “I hope you do not think me rude, but I find myself very curious, why have you decided to continue your stay with my sister instead of staying in your brother’s townhouse? I would think you would like to spend some time with your brother.”

“I do not find it rude. It must seem strange, but I so enjoy being in the company of other young women. Were I to stay with my brother, I would be in a house full of gentlemen, and bored to tears. If I stayed with my Aunt, she would involve me in her party plans, and I would be bored to tears.”

“Who is staying with your brother then, if his house shall be full of gentlemen?” asked Lydia.

“Richard and Mr. Bingley.”

“Who’s Richard?”

“Colonel Fitzwilliam,” supplied Kate. 

Lydia caught Mary’s eye. “So, Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bingley, and the Colonel are all staying here in Town?”

“How often shall we need to expect them at our doorstep?” asked Mary.

“Mary!” cried Kate. Though she knew her sister was a bit playful now, it still took her by surprise every time she witnessed it. There was no denying her sister retained much of her former, serious disposition, however.

Georgiana chimed in, “I know! I cannot wait until we have them all in the same room together.”

“And just how are we going to lend to your entertainment by having gentlemen join us?” asked Lizzy.

“Well, there is Jane and Mr. Bingley, Kate and Richard, and you and my brother.”

Lizzy looked a bit shocked. “I am, ah, afraid I have no idea what you are talking about. Your brother and I are friends.”

Lizzy looked around for the other girls to lend their support. All she found were the smirking faces of her sisters.

“Lizzy, I thought we were past denying what is there. We all know there is something, though neither of you have said anything to the other,” said Jane.

“Fine. There is an attraction. But that is all.”

Georgiana gave Kate a significant look. She wanted her friend to share what transpired between herself and Richard. Kate sighed and motioned for Georgiana to share it instead. So, the young woman filled the rest in, with Kate adding a detail here and there.

“He has declared himself!” cried Lydia.

“Not quite,” said Kate. “He has made it clear that he likes me, but he wants me to have a Season, to be sure of what I want. He also wants the chance to be his own man. But, he was very clear that he would not be far from me. Above all, we want to get to know each other a little better.”

The young ladies couldn’t help but giggle. To take the attention off of herself a bit, Kate asked Jane about Mr. Bingley.

“So, has your Bingley given any indication of his feelings for you?”

“Well, he hasn’t danced with another lady besides his sisters, our sisters, and myself at the last few gatherings. He always seeks me out, and he has been sharing some of his plans with me. He talked about wanting to settle down soon, make a home.”

“Oh, Jane! That is wonderful!”

“A few days ago, he came to talk to Papa. Papa has been giving me odd looks ever since.”

This, of course, caused cries of delight. Lizzy obviously already knew, as she look very smug. Marianne chose that moment to enter the room.

“What on earth is going on in here? I believe they were able to hear you on the other side of the Thames.”

“Nothing!” the girls cried in unison, trying to stifle their giggles. 

“Alright, keep your secrets then. Come on, ladies, it is time for dinner.”


	20. Fun and things you wish to forget

“Can you please make haste, Cousin? Bingley and I are bored. You know nothing good comes from me being bored. Just imagine what I can do with the assistance of Charles here.”

“I won’t be but a moment longer, Richard. I am no less eager than you to be done with this work. Be glad it does not fall to you.”

“But it does. The difference between you and I is that I finished mine upon waking. I did not waste time reading the morning paper. Priorities, Darcy.”

Bingley sat and watched the cousins bicker with glee. His family had always been so formal. His fathers’ passing had only made things more rigid with his sisters. Their constant pursuit of advancement in society was a major cause. Bingley was happy with where he was. If anything, his sisters tended to hinder his regard in the eyes of others. He didn’t want to, but he felt he may have to do something drastic soon. He turned his attention back to his friends.

“Alright! I am done now, are you happy, Richard?

“Yes, now call to have your carriage made ready. They have been here two days. No more of this nonsense about propriety and letting them settle. I think you are scared to see if dear Georgie gets along with Miss Elizabeth Bennet or not.”

“I fear no such thing. I just did not think they would appreciate us swooping in on them.”

“Mrs. Westfield would be happy to host us. I imagine Mrs. Bennet has been wearing on her own nerves since an hour after their arrival. She will welcome the interruption.”  
The gentlemen chuckled at the thought. “I concur, Darcy. Let us be off. I have not seen my Jane in four days.”

“My heart mourns for you. Your Jane, hmm?”

“Yes. I may not have asked her yet, but I have Mr. Bennet’s approval. I just need to find the perfect time.”

“That should be easy enough. The gardens at my family’s Town home have been very nicely done for the occasion. We can go there this afternoon and pick a spot. Then all we need to do is get her alone. I am sure Miss Elizabeth would be willingly to help with that.”

“That sounds perfect!”

Darcy scoffed. “Does the setting really matter that much? I do not see why you do not just ask her. This afternoon will be as good a time as any.”

Richard and Bingley looked at Darcy with disgust. “Yes it matters. Goodness. Bingley, can you see him proposing to Miss Elizabeth? He’ll probably insult her with his logic.”  
“Darcy, Jane has informed me that Miss Elizabeth is a bit of a romantic. Though she is as logical as you, she is female, and these details matter. I have two sisters who are very much involved in society. Ladies share these things amongst themselves. Trust me, you do not want to be an example of what a lady doesn’t want.”

“What would you have me do, then? Forgo my ascot and vest, stride across a field, and propose in the light of the rising sun?”

“That was oddly specific, but it would definitely leave an impression,” laughed Richard. “Do I want to know where that came from? Do you read serials, Darcy?”

He refused to answer. Instead he called for the carriage and began putting his things in order. Richard and Bingley recognized that it would not do to antagonize him further, though that did not stop them from sending each other looks.   
***********************************************************8  
Once the gentlemen arrived at Carter House, they were shown to a large salon on the ground floor. What they found was enough to make the two cousins falter. Bingley saw nothing but his beloved. To him, her smile only heightened her beauty. He did not see the mischievous glint that could be found there. In fact, he was so focused on her, he didn’t notice that all the ladies had the same look in their eyes, the same smile. This is what gave Richard and Darcy pause. 

“Richard, Fitzwilliam, Mr. Bingley. How wonderful of you to join us. I would have thought you’d have been here days ago.”

“We would have been, my dear Georgie, but your brother insisted that it would be inappropriate. My, my, Ladies. You are all so lovely today.”  
“Did you find us otherwise when last we met?” asked Kate.

Richard wasn’t sure how to answer that. He laughed nervously. “Of course not. You are all lovely every day, I am sure.”

“But you cannot be too sure of that, can you Colonel? You do not see us every day, therefore, you cannot say that we are lovely every day,” said Lizzy. “Mr. Darcy, we appreciate your concern for our well-being, but rest assured that you shall always be welcome to call on us.”

“Thank you, El… um Miss Elizabeth.”

A quick glance around the room showed Darcy that his slip did not go unnoticed. He cleared his throat and looked at Bingley. Finding his friend consumed with gazing upon his beloved, he turned to Richard. It appeared as though he and his cousin were sharing the same boat. 

Finally, Richard planted himself on the settee amongst the ladies and released a breath. “Well, who would have thought that adding two to your group would make you all so intimidating? Tell me, did you plan to make us squirm, or is this a spur of the moment idea?”

“You were right, Georgie. He is very straightforward,” said Mary.

“Oh, yes. Richard has never cared to beat around the bush, unless it grants him some measure of entertainment.”

“Cousin! Are you sharing all of my secrets?”

“Of course not, I have merely offered up a better understanding of your person to my friends.”

They were enjoying this, Richard could tell. He looked over at Bingley, who had offered not a word during the entire exchange. He still stood just inside the door. “Come join us Bingley. I believe you’ll find the view much better from here.”

“Hmm. Right. Of course. It really is lovely to see you, Ladies. I trust your trip here was pleasant?”

“Yes, thank you for asking, Mr. Bingley. I trust yours was uneventful as well?” asked Jane.

“Yes, quite.” Bingley went back to smiling and gazing at Jane, who reciprocated. After a bit more teasing, the group decided to play a game. By majority (the ladies) it was decided that they would play a few games of whist. This is how Marianne found them. 

“Well, well. It appears we have been invaded. I am sure my brother will be ecstatic. Apparently. The addition of a few more ladies into his daily life is just too much.”

“Poor Papa,” said Lizzy, “it seems as though it is his lot to be surrounded by ladies.”

“I can think of worst fates,” said Richard.

“You would not bemoaned the lack of male heirs should your wife give you only daughters?” asked Kate.

“I will both parade them about and guard them with my life, as I am sure they will be a credit to my virility and as beautiful as their mother.” 

Kate blushed at that while everyone else smiled. Marianne had a curious look upon her face.

“Girls, where is your father? And your mother? I haven’t seen either of them for hours.”

“Is Papa not in uncle’s study?” asked Lydia.

“No, I checked there. I haven’t heard your mother in a while, heaven knows you can’t help but know when she is near.”

“Do you suppose they decided to visit some shops?” asked Mary.

The occupants of the room found themselves unprepared for what they were about to witness. First, they heard giggling coming from the hallway.

“Oh, Mr. Bennet, you should not tease me so. I will retaliate.”

“Mrs. Bennet, I am afraid that is not much of a threat. That is my intention.”

They then entered the room. Mr. Bennet came to an abrupt stop and turned a bit red. The other occupants’ reactions ranged from confusion, shock, and a little disgust. Mrs. Bennet appeared to be the only one not affected.

“Mr. Bingley! Mr. Darcy! Oh, and Colonel! How good of you to come. It seems so long since we have seen you, though I know it has only been a few days. The girls have been greatly anticipating your arrival…”

“Mama!” said Jane.

“They do so enjoy being in your company. And Mr. Darcy, you sister is an absolute treasure. She and my two youngest have scarce been out of each other’s presence. I dare say it shall be hard on them all when we must all go our separate ways….”

“Mama….” Said Kate.

“They stay up well into the night trading their secrets with each other, and doing those things young women do…”

“Mama…” said Lydia.

“I do wish they would keep it down though. If I do not get my rest, I fear I shall become very ill indeed. I do envy the young….”

“Mama, where is your cap?” asked Lizzy.

“My cap? Oh, Mr. Bennet, how could you not say something to me? You do take delight in vexing me. Well, rest assured, you shall receive yours.” With that, Mrs. Bennet, swept from the room. Silence reigned as all others looked to Mr. Bennet.

“Well, er, I trust you are all having a pleasant visit. If you have need of me, I will be in the study.” He made a very hasty exit. No one said anything for a few moments.

“Does anyone else want to forget what we just saw?” asked Marianne. Everyone agreed, this was not something they wanted to remember.


	21. Getting Ready

Georgiana watched all that was going on around her with awe. This was something she had never seen before. The Bennet sisters were running to and fro, getting ready. It was organized chaos, and she loved it! Though she has a few female relatives, none were her age and she could not imagine them participating in something such as this. If a maid was unavailable, the sisters helped one another. Jane and Lizzy were currently putting her hair into a beautiful, yet youthful chignon. Kate was lacing Lydia up while a maid helped Mary into her dress. Lizzy was the only one fully dressed.

“Is it always like this? When you are all getting ready for an event?”

It was Jane who answered. “Yes. It is both productive and fun. It hasn’t always been this easy going. I am sure Kate has told you, but we haven’t always had this kind of harmony between us.”

“I remember her turmoil over Lydia. I am glad they have patched things up.”

“They get along better now than they did before,” said Jane as she smiled at her sisters.

“It is considered rude to talk about someone as though they are, ouch! Kate, that it too tight!” cried Lydia

“Breathe in.” 

“Anyways, it is considered rude to talk about someone as though they are not present.”

“I am sure Mrs. Blakely will be pleased to know her lessons are, in fact, being taken in,” said Mary.

“Yes! Please tell her! Perhaps she shall not bother me so much about it.”

“She wouldn’t remind you so much of it if you implemented it more.”

Lydia stuck her tongue out and the others laughed. 

“So Mary, I hope you do not think I am being too intrusive, but Jane, Lizzy, and Kate have beaus in various stages, though Lizzy denies it. What about you? Has anyone caught your eye?” asked Georgie.

“From you or my sisters, I would not consider it an intrusion. To answer your question, no, no man has sought my affections and I have handed them to no one. I am happy for my sisters, and I do hope to join them in such felicity, though I once thought to be happy with the life of a spinster.”

“Oh, Mary,” said Jane.

“No, no, dear Jane. Do not feel sad for what could have been. I once sought such a life, having only the example of our parents to study in the matter of matrimony. I have since been able to observe courtships not laced with manipulation, and even our parents’ relationship has improved. It has given me hope that happiness can indeed be found in such a state.”

Lizzy suddenly gained a mischievous smile. “So, is it safe to assume Mr. Collins will continue to remain outside the realm of possible suitors?”

“Heaven forbid I should ever be tied to such a man. It frightens me to think that I would have possibly desired it had our Aunt not decided to bestow her kindness upon us.”

“What happened to Mr. Collins?” asked Kate.

“Well, he thought he would be in Mama’s favor, since he is to inherit Longbourn. What he did not account for, was that Mama is not so desperate to ignore his deplorable nature. Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy’s constant presence has caused Mama to seek only the best for her daughters, and Mr. Collins does not fit her designs,” said Jane. With that, she deemed Georgiana’s hair perfect.

“When it became apparent he would receive no help from our parents to sway us, he decided to depart without grace, declaring Lady Catherine would be happy to know he would be able to continue giving his full attention to his parishioners, or really, to Lady Catherine herself,” stated Lizzy.

“My aunt is truly an intimidating person. I do not see how he can abide having her as a patroness. Fitzwilliam and Richard have both declared her expectations to be above anyone else of their acquaintance,” said Georgiana

“That may be, but it would appear that our dear cousin has a talent for telling ladies what they like to hear.”

Georgiana beamed. She glanced around again and basked in the atmosphere. She hoped it never truly came to an end.

*****************************************************************************

Richard checked his appearance one more time, and left his rooms. He had never looked forward to one of his mother’s parties before. After their visit at Carter House, the gentlemen had devised a plan. They had decided they didn’t like the idea of any other gents dancing with the sisters. Georgie and Lydia they would not have to worry about, as they were not out and reduced to dancing only with, or in Lydia’s case, close family friends. There were to be 7 dances tonight. Each had claimed 2 with their ladies of choice, and had promised a dance with each lady. Since their dances were full, they had to enlist the help of a couple of friends to fill the rest of their dances, Dr. Thomas Anderson and Mr. Andrew Williams. Anderson had attended university with his Richard’s older brother, but had become a good friend of his when he came home with Nathaniel one Christmas. Williams was a cousin of Anderson’s. He became a widower three years ago when his wife fell to childbed fever. According to his friend, it had been an arranged match, and Anderson thought it time to remarry, for his own happiness and for the sake of his daughter. Both gentlemen would be arriving at the ball with them. Thank goodness his mother was the hostess.

Once he made the ground floor, he heard the bell ring. He was surprised to find that it was not the guests they were expecting, but their aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh. “This ought to be good,” muttered Richard. 

“Where is my nephew?! Why is he not here to greet us?!”

“Mama, please….” said Anne softly. “I do not think he was expecting us. You didn’t even tell me we would be coming here first.”

“And why shouldn’t he? This is the opportune moment.”

“Opportune moment for what?” asked Richard, making his presence known.

“Richard! You can not know how happy I am to see you,” cried Anne, in her ever soft voice. As she hugged him she whispered in his hear, “I tried to stop her, cousin, but she is determined. She plans to make Darcy claim me. I do not know how to stop her.”

“Richard,” bellowed Lady Catherine, “what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at your parents’ town home?”

“I decided to stay with Darcy, otherwise Mother would think me underfoot or worse, put me to work,” he said with wink to Anne.

“Well, you shall have to take our carriage. Anne and I shall be arriving with Darcy.”

“I beg your pardon!” said Darcy with a bit of force. Bingley entered the room right behind him. “I do not remember making such plans. My carriage is already full.”

“Surly Richard and your friend would not mind arriving in my carriage. Darcy, it is time for you to claim my Anne. It was the dearest wish of your mother and myself. She is tired of waiting.”

Anne eyes got wide as she looked at her cousin in denial. Darcy, Richard, and Bingley’s mouths had dropped open. It wasn’t but a moment that Darcy caught his bearings, and he was angry.

“This ends now. My mother never said anything about her ‘desire’ for me to wed Anne. In fact, she made it a point to tell me that I should marry for great affection and never obligation. You are the only person to claim my mother had any other desire for me. I love Anne as I love Georgiana; as a most beloved sister. If you continue to pursue this, you will only cause yourself, and worse, Anne embarrassment. When I marry, it shall be a lady of my choice, not yours.”

“This is not to be! You are meant for Anne! I shall not sit by and watch you deny her! Think of your family! Your reputation! There is no other who could provide you with more benefit.”

“And what would a union with dear Anne bring? A bankrupt estate? Do not think we know nothing of your situation.”

He looked to his frail cousin. “Forgive me, Anne, for what I am about to say.” With that, Darcy turned back to his Aunt. “By your own standards, a marriage to Anne offers me nothing. She no longer has a fortune, for you have commandeered even that. She has no connections other than those that I myself can lay claim to. She is often sick, and at this point, may very well be unable to provide me with an heir. I lay blame at your feet for this as well, for she was a healthy child, until you decided to keep her locked away from the world, under your constant, watchful eye.”

“How dare you! Have you no shame! Have you no honor?”

“It is not my honor that has been called into question, Lady Catherine. You need me, but I do not need you. You are my mother’s sister, and in that, you have always had my respect. I will not, however allow you to control any part of me. The choice is yours; if you desire to keep me as a connection, I demand you desist in your plan to wed me to Anne, or if you continue, I shall deny my relation to you. You and I both know that no one in the Ton will look fondly upon one who wastes their wealth and tries to steal another. Not that you have much regard amongst the Ton.”

“You will regret this!” Lady Catherine left the room in a rage, barking orders to have her carriage ready immediately. 

Anne looked at her cousins and their friend. “I am sorry, Darcy. I never wanted it to come to this.”

“We are all to blame, Anne. We allowed to believe she would get her way for far too long.”

“Anne, for your own good, I believe you should leave Rosings and your mother for a while. Olivia would be happy to have you, and I am sure you would benefit from not being so confined,” said Richard.

“I will speak with her tomorrow. I do not think we will be attending this evening.

The cousins saw a spark in her eyes they have not seen in many years. She bade the goodbye and follow after her mother. 

“Well, that could have been worse,” said Richard.

“Do not say that! Never say that!” exclaimed Darcy. Richard offered a weak smile. 

“So,” said Bingley, “that was Lady Catherine de Bourgh?”

“Yes, quite fearsome isn’t she,” said Richard. “Now you know we speak the truth.”

The two missing gentlemen were lead into the room a few moments later.

“Richard, Darcy! We just saw the strangest thing. A very loud woman fell into a rather large puddle just outside your house,” said Anderson. 

“She was bellowing and carrying on. Anderson offered to help, but she just yelled at him, and almost blamed him for her misfortune,” added Andrew. 

Richard barely muffled his laugh before he said, “Very strange indeed.”

“That, gentlemen, was our aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh. Excuse me if I find it difficult, at the moment, to feel compassion for her. Running a bit late gentlemen?” said Darcy

“Sorry about that. It was my fault. Amelia had a hard time letting me go tonight. I stayed to read one more, small story before I left to retrieve my cousin here,” answered Anderson.

“No harm, I just wish to wipe my encounter with my aunt from my mind. How is young Miss Williams?”

“She is well, almost too smart for her own good. She overheard Thomas and I discussing finding me a new wife. I have decided to quit the neighborhood we currently reside in, thinking it would be easier to find a wife. Too many of Sarah’s friends and family reside there. Thomas tells me you have lately been in Hertfordshire. Tell me, is it a pleasant area?”

“I find it most pleasing,” offered Bingley.

“Bingley! Do forgive me. Anderson, Andrew, this is a good friend on mine, Mr. Charles Bingley. Bingley, allow me to introduce you to Dr. Thomas Anderson and Mr. Andrew Williams.”

The gentlemen got the pleasantries out of the way as the carriage was announced. One the way to the ball, Andrew took the time to question Bingley about Hertfordshire. “So, you find it to be an agreeable neighborhood?”

“Yes, it is very beautiful and the families are most amiable. I have, I hope, found my own bride amongst their daughters. In fact, you shall meet her and her family this evening.”

“I take it this lady is one of the reasons we have been called upon to dance this evening.”

“You have guessed correctly, Andrew. There are three ladies we desire your help in keeping from the general male population,” said Richard.

“Thomas! I do believe some young lady has caught our Colonel here.”

“Do not forget cousin, he said three ladies. Darcy, has some young lady caught your attention? Do wonders ever cease? I never thought I would see the day that you two would allow yourselves to be taken in.”

“We have not been taken in! You’re one to talk, Anderson. Are you not also, in want of a wife? I am sure your mother would be happy to see you settled.”

“I will be happy to settle, when I find myself a lady who cares more for mental pursuits than embroidery. Do you know how hard it is to find a woman who I can sit and discuss the particulars of my field? I need a partner, not just a pretty ornament on my arm.”

“I believe you will find that is the case for all of us. Now, let us discuss our plan for the evening.”


	22. The Matlock Ball

**Lady Julia**

Lady Julia mentally shook her head at the young men standing with her youngest son. 'Boys and their plans,' she thought to herself. She was sure that they would be successful in monopolizing the Bennet sisters' attention. She thought to have some fun and ensure that they wouldn't be able to, but the plans that Mr. Bingley had didn't give room for it. Oh, her ball would be the talk of the Town! Though Mr. Bingley was not as highly sought after as her own nephew, he was popular, and the fact that he had decided to link himself to a lady wholly unknown to the Ton made it all the more juicy. Lady Julia wished she had been able to make one more trip to meet the whole of the Bennet family, but it seemed the universe had been against her. She would be able to meet them shortly in any case.

Lady Julia thought back on a conversation she had with Mrs. Westfield, or Marianne as she preferred to be called by friends. The two had encountered each other on a shopping trip just two days past. It seems that it had been decided that the two eldest Miss Bennet's would be staying in Town for the Season, though one would be staying for an entirely different reason. Since Marianne had not been much involved in Town for the last decade, she had agreed to let Julia be a sponsor of sorts. It would still be a year or two before Georgiana would be allowed to be out, so this would be such a treat! Especially since she had claim on two of the young ladies. Oh, this next year was going to be one of the best, she was sure. One more glance at the clock told her it was almost time, and as if on cue, she heard the first signs of her guests arriving.

* * *

**Mrs. Bennet**

Oh, how marvelous this was! Here they were, spending Christmas in Town and attending, what she thought to be, the event of the season. They have been very blessed indeed! She watched as each of her daughters whirled around with the worthy young gentlemen of their acquaintance, as well as their friends. Her daughters appeared to be the center of attention. Even the Lady Julia had lavish a great amount of attention on them, making sure to greet each member of her family, and introducing them to her peers with pride.

Though she was loath to admit it, she knew that this was all due to her husband's sister. 'But who else should she bestow her kindness upon if not her own nieces. She has no other family,' thought Mrs. Bennet to herself. She thought briefly of all the changes that have occurred in the past two years. Before Marianne decided to share her wealth, things were getting very desperate indeed. There had been almost no hope of any the girls making a good match. She dared not think of what their fate could have been. Though she had to hand over one of her daughters, things couldn't be better. 'I never knew what to do with Kitty anyways.'

Mrs. Bennet was not a callous woman. She did truly love all her daughters, though it was obvious to anyone that it was not in any way equal. She focused on her fourth daughter for a few moments. She had truly blossomed under her aunt's influence. Though she had once thought her plain, she could now see that she had a similar beauty to her oldest daughter, with a hint of the spirit of her second. She was entirely her own person. Yes, this arrangement had garnered nothing but good things.

She turned her attention to each of her daughters and began to see what she never had before. Her daughters all favored each other, but displayed it very differently. Jane had seemed the perfect child, blonde and beautiful, while the others had various dark locks. She remembers the disappointment she had after each child was born not the male heir she and her husband desired. So, she found that none measured up to the perfection she had first birthed. Mary had always allowed herself to appear hard and unyielding, allowing books, rules, and all thing proper to guide her. Under the guidance of the governess Mr. Bennet employed on the advice of his sister, Mary had flourished, allowing her intelligence to meld with the softness expected of their sex. Though still very modest, her clothes were considered fashionable. She was currently engaging the doctor friend of Mr. Darcy in some discussion of some sort.

Hey sweet Lydia! Oh, how she had changed! No longer was she the spoilt child. She maintained her liveliness, yet, there was a maturity now present. When it became apparent that a male was not likely to happen, Fanny poured her sorrow into her youngest, giving her all to make her happy. She would never admit to spoiling her though. She is sure Lydia would have straighten out all on her own, given the opportunity.

Lastly, Mrs. Bennet looked to her second child. For some reason, she had always taken the most offense to Lizzy. Perhaps it was because she fully expected her to be the much desired heir, or maybe it was the fact that Mr. Bennet favored her from the beginning, constantly praising his second daughter to any who would stop to listen. As she grew, Mr. Bennet never let it be a secret that he valued her opinion over his wife's. Whatever the case, Mrs. Bennet never focused much on her. Looking at her now, she could see some of Jane's beauty. Where Jane was fair, Lizzy was dark. Jane was quiet and reserved, Lizzy was involved and boisterous. She had a smile and wit that many males seemed to enjoy, though few would seek to tie themselves to. But, even Mrs. Bennet could not ignore the fact that she had gained the special attention of Mr. Darcy. He was a man of such consequence, she hoped never to offend him.

Mrs. Bennet shook her head and went back to basking in the attention her daughters were receiving. Many of the other mothers with daughters were green with envy, whilst the mothers with sons seemed bent on making her acquaintance. If only Mr. Bennet would allow her to stay in Town with the girls.

Mr. Bennet was signing quite a bit this evening. Usually, he spent his time at events mocking those around him. Tonight he seemed focused on Jane. His eyes seemed to constantly be seeking her out. Now that she thought about it, he looked a bit wistful. A part of her wanted to ask after him, but she did not feel free to. They had begun to draw closer to each other again, probably due to the fact that she has not been so forceful in getting her way and has not argued his decisions. Anyways, things had gotten much, much better. She blushed at the thought of the previous afternoon. She had considered those days over, but when he first sought her out weeks ago, she found she did not want to decline him.

At that moment, a server when by with a tray of treats and Mrs. Bennet felt her stomach roll. She quickly stamped the feeling down as she had for the past week. Usually, she would use any excuse to gain attention, but she refused to allow anything to keep her from this ball. Mrs. Bennet found her attention requested by Lady Julia. She missed Mr. Bingley whisking Jane out into the garden.

* * *

**Mary**

Mary was surprisingly enjoying herself. Though she had never been one to dance much, she found she quite liked her partners. She assumed that the Colonel, Mr. Darcy, and Mr. Bingley made sure no other gentleman would be able to spend much time with her sisters. She was currently engaged in a conversation with Mr. Darcy's friend, Dr. Anderson, about the importance of having a pleasant bedside manner. He, like a few other doctors of her acquaintance, thought about the treatment and recovery, and little about how they presented themselves. Mary had had the privilege of tending to her father's tenants for the past year. Meryton's resident doctor had taken on a young man who was home for a break from his university. The young man had little patience and didn't listen to the ill and pained persons, causing them to become frustrated, and thus worsening their conditions. She had watched Dr. Jones take the young man aside many times and try and teach him about his attitude. He finally conceded to the old doctors way, thinking it would not make much difference, only to find that it did.

"People are more than their condition. They are human beings with feelings, God's creation, made into His very image, and they should be treated as such," said Mary.

Dr. Anderson stood there for a moment, seemingly trying to form a response. Mary glanced at his cousin, Mr. Williams, whom she and the doctor had forgotten was standing with them. He looked as though he was struggling to keep a straight face. She wasn't sure what it was he found so amusing and was trying to discern whether she should be offended or not.

"Have I amused you, Mr. Williams?"

"Miss Mary, I am amused, but not about anything you have shared. Never have I witnessed the good doctor in such a state. I do not believe that he has had the privilege of speaking with a lady who is unafraid to speak her mind."

Dr. Anderson glared at his cousin. Mary took this to mean she had offended him, and this, in turn, offended her. "Forgive me, Doctor, for interfering with your obvious belief that females are incapable of discussing anything more than frivolous pursuits and the concerns of the home. Since it is such a bother, I shall excuse myself. I hope you find yourself in the company of a lady who will give your mind peace."

Dr. Anderson looked shocked and his friend no longer took the effort to hide his amusement. The Doctor was soon heard stuttering a reply. "Wha... No, Miss Mary…."

"Miss Mary, there you are! I do believe our dance is about to start, if you are still up for it?"

"Yes, Colonel. I am quite ready. Please, lead the way."

As their dance ended, Mary discovered that she had not hidden her irritation. "Are you well, Miss Mary?"

"Yes, Colonel, but I must confess, I find myself a bit frustrated with your friend."

"What did Anderson do this time?"

"You are so sure it was him?'

"Yes. Andrew was once married and learned how to behave around those of the fairer sex. Anderson has spent more time avoiding his mother's attempts at matchmaking."

"Well, I dare say that it would do him good to learn from his cousin. Mr. Williams was married? What happened to his wife?"

"Sadly, she did not live long after delivering their daughter."

"How awful."

"Yes. It was not a love match, but they did care for one another. It has been just he and his daughter ever since."

"He made mention of wanting to quit his neighborhood. He briefly asked me about Meryton."

"Bingley has been singing the praises of Hertfordshire to all who will listen. It is very likely that you will soon have them as new neighbors."

"Them?"

"I believe Dr. Anderson shall be accompanying him for a while. He is looking for a neighborhood in need of doctors, as the one he currently resides in has more than enough."

"Perfect," murmured Mary. "Is that Mr. Bingley leading Jane to the garden?"

"I do believe it is. Shall we find your other sisters?"

* * *

**Kate**

The night had been perfect so far. Mama had been on her best behavior. Lady Julia had been excited to meet her family and had told her herself that she liked them very much. Richard had hardly left her side, except to dance with one of her sisters, and no other ladies. She had danced almost every dance and enjoyed many wonderful conversations. Her favorite had been the dinner set. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she enjoyed the shocked and envious faces when Richard escorted her to the floor. She and her sisters had received many such looks all night. She would never purposely make anyone feel as though they were beneath her, but the looks caused her to feel good about where she and her sisters had come from. Two years ago, they would have been subject to haughty and pitying looks, but fortune had smiled down on them. She and her sisters had unknowingly decided not to waste the opportunity and strove to improve themselves.

The best part of the dinner set was that she got to take her dinner with him and he had led them to a table filled with elders who would not try and engage them in conversation. So, they spent the time better getting to know one another. She also congratulated him on his scheme. She was not fooled. Anyone could see that the gentlemen has planned to keep all other men as far from her and her sisters as possible. She could also tell that they were up to something else. Richard had only smiled at her and changed the subject.

It was time for Richard's dance with Mary. When they finally located her, Kate could tell her sister was upset. From the looks of things, Dr. Anderson had offended Mary. So caught up in her irritation, Mary did not notice her sister approach with Richard. After they went for their dance, Kate turned on the men before her.

"What did you do to my sister?"

Mr. Williams was the first to answer. She could tell he was greatly amused. "I assure you, it is a misunderstanding. You sister quite passionately shared her views on a subject brought up by my cousin, and as he had no argument, was left speechless. I made to mock my cousin over it, and Miss Mary took his response to mean he something it didn't."

Kate chuckled. "Yes, Mary can be as quick to form an opinion as our sister Lizzy can. Though she seems to have curbed that habit."

"I mean to make amends as soon as possible, Miss Westfield," said the Doctor.

They chatted to the end of the dance, and both gentlemen then took her to her mother's side, where she found Lydia and Georgiana giggling over a couple eyeing each other across the room. She noted that her mother looked a bit peaked. She made a note to check with her in the morning. She caught sight of Richard and Mary coming their way. She then noticed Mr. Bingley leading Jane towards the garden doors, Mr. Darcy and Lizzy not far behind.

* * *

**Lizzy**

Lizzy was enjoying herself. Mr. Darcy had told her this was a small gathering to his Aunt. Lizzy did not think she had ever been to just a grand ball before. She had, at first, spent quite a bit of time with Lady Julia and her husband, both of whom seemed eager to get to know her. She had thought they would want to know more of her sister, Kate, but she soon found out that Lady Julia greatly liked her sister already. Lizzy was to stay in Town for the Season, and Lady Julia had offered their Aunt Mari to help guide them through, as it had been a long time since their Aunt Mari had spent much time amongst the Ton.

Mr. Darcy expressed his pleasure at the knowledge that she would be in Town for the foreseeable future. He had much to attend to here as well, and since his sister had once more ensured her stay with the Westfield's, it was likely they would see a great deal of each other. After the supper set, which she danced with Mr. Darcy, she found herself at a table with Jane and Mr. Bingley. Lizzy noticed that he seemed very nervous and made eyes at Mr. Darcy fairly often.

After supper, Lizzy danced with the Colonel while Kate danced with Mr. Darcy. Once the dance had ended, she was escorted over to Jane and Mr. Bingley, who was looking very pale. She leaned over to Mr. Darcy.

"Is Mr. Bingley alright? He looks as though he is ill."

"Bingley is fine. It is a bit stuffy in here is all. Bingley, perhaps we should take in the air in the garden. You are looking a bit peaked."

"Yes! Um, yes. We should take a turn about the garden. Miss Bennet?"

"I think that would be lovely."

The couple turned and Mr. Bingley quickly began to lead Jane out into the garden. As Lizzy made to follow, she felt Mr. Darcy slow her pace. She looked at him with a raised brow, and the look he returned couldn't be interpreted as another other than "trust me." So, they followed slowly after.

They did not travel far before the gentleman stopped them. She watched as Mr. Bingley led her sister to a nicely decorated area, next to a fountain. They were within sight, but from her place, she could not know what they were talking about.

"What is going on, Mr. Darcy?"

"Are you aware that Mr. Bingley had an audience with your father recently?"

"Yes."

"Do you know his purpose?"

"Well, we did speculate…. Do you mean?! Oh, dear Jane…"

She turned her attention back to the couple in the garden just in time to see him seat her sister on the bench and kneel before her.

* * *

**Jane**

Jane didn't think she had ever had a pleasanter evening. She found Lord and Lady Matlock very pleasing and was happy to note the special attention they gave to both Lizzy and Kate. She did not think there would be any announcements for either couple anytime soon, but no one could ignore the possibilities. The night seemed to go by in a flash. Before she knew it, Mr. Bingley was escorting her out for a turn about the garden. She had been a bit worried for him, as he seemed to grow nervous and pale as the night progressed. She thought the night air may do him very good. She did not notice her sister and Mr. Darcy drop far back behind them.

"It has been a very pleasant night, has it not, Miss Benne?"

"Yes. I do not think I have had many pleasanter."

This was a bit strange. It had been a long time since they had had a hard time finding something to talk about. She looked forward and noted the area he was taking her to. It was nicely decorated, as there were not many flowers in bloom this time of year. It was very beautiful and a bit romantic in her opinion. She went to turn to Lizzy, to comment on it, and realized she and Mr. Darcy had stopped a ways back. Jane gasped and turned to Mr. Bingley. He seemed to draw some courage from her and began to speak again.

"My father was a hard worker. After he lost my mother, he threw himself headfirst into his business. When he wasn't working, he spent his time with my sisters and myself. He shared his dreams and desires for us. He wanted better for us than for me to work myself to the bone, or for my sisters to marry shopkeepers. Not that he viewed them with distaste. He firmly believed that if he had been able to provide the life of a genteel lady for Mother, that she would have lived. He loved my mother, very much. As you can see, he succeeded in his endeavor, though I believe it also lead to his early demise, but then, that could have been his desire to be, once more, by my mother's side.

"He told me often, that the time would come when I would meet a lady who would take my breath away. Who would make it impossible for all other ladies to be anything more than acquaintances."

Here he led her to the bench, and as she took her seat, he knelt before her. "Miss Bennet. Jane. Lovely, lovely Jane. From the moment I met you, I knew there could be no other. Your sweetness, your countenance, captured my heart. Spending time with you only caused the feeling to grow stronger as I watched you move amongst you neighbors and peers, each holding you in high regard. I watch you with your family and I can see that your love for them holds no bounds. I find myself longing to be held in such a light in your eyes.

"Jane, would you make me the happiest of men, and be my wife?"

By this point, Jane had tears in her eyes. She took a moment to take a deep breath, and smiled at the man before her. "Charles, nothing would make me happier."

Bingley smiled wide and stood, pulling her up with him. They stared in each others eyes for only a moment before they shared their first kiss.

Unnoticed by them, Lizzy wept tears of joy in the arms of Mr. Darcy.

* * *

Lady Julia signaled her husband to give an official farewell not long after she notice Mr. Bingley and a smiling Miss Bennet reenter the ballroom.

"Friends, it has been a great delight to be able to celebrate this season with you. In the coming days we shall all undoubtedly have to endure relatives we otherwise ignore (laughter rang throughout the room) or visit sparingly. We have had at least this night. Before we go, we must celebrate one more event."

This caused a bit of excitement among the guests. They saw Lord Matlock gesture to someone and before long, Charles Bingley and Jane Bennet stood next to the Lord and Lady.

"A toast, to Mr. Charles Bingley and Miss Jane Bennet, who have this very evening, become engaged. May you have many happy years and many happy holidays together."

There was applause and congratulations all around. Tears of happiness where shed by family and friends, and no one missed Mrs. Bennet's joyful cry of "Oh, Mr. Bennet!"


	23. The Day After

Jane sat at her vanity, the morning after the ball, and just smiled at herself. She was engaged. She was engaged to a man of character, of strength. The type of man she always hoped and dreamed she would one day marry. Her dream was now her reality. She had always considered herself a little bit of a romantic, but Charles Bingley had taken her by surprise. Since the first night she met him, he would make her feel things she had never felt before. A knock at her door interrupted her musings. She answered it to find that it was Lizzy.

“Well?”

“Oh, Lizzy! I am so happy! I did not think I could experience such happiness.”

“Jane, I believe you deserve it more than most.”

“Lizzy…”

“No Jane. You are so good. If you don’t deserve such good fortune, I dare not think about what I might receive.”

The sisters embraced and laughed until they were interrupted by another knock at the door. Without releasing each other they called for the new visitor to come in. It was the rest of the sisters, plus Georgiana. It was Kate who spoke first.

“We figured you would both like to have a moment together this morning, but…. that moment is over. Jane, tell us all about it! What did he say? How did it feel? Did he kiss you?”

The next hour was spent with Jane giving her account of Bingley’s proposal and answering her younger sisters (and by now that included Georgiana) questions.

“How romantic,” said Lydia dreamily.

“Could it get any more perfect than that?” asked Kate.

“I wonder if I will receive a proposal as grand?” inquired Georgiana of no one in particular.

“I think you are putting too much pressure on our male counter parts. A person is who they are. I believe it is a part of Mr. Bingley’s character to be such a romantic. He does have two older sisters.”

“Well said, Mary,” said Lizzy with a smile.

* * *

 

“You are going to make us all look bad,” said Richard at breakfast the next morning. “How are we supposed to compete with that? They will have expectations now. Think of poor Darcy. He was already behind with his brooding, logical nature.”

“Thank you for your concern, Richard,” Darcy said dryly.

“But, in all seriousness, good show. I dare say, you will be the talk of Town, even into the Season. All men will hate you.”

“You do know how to make chap feel very well, Colonel.”

“Please, Bingley, for the last time, call me Richard. I plan to drop the Colonel soon, and Fitzwilliam is what everyone calls my elder brother.”

“I beg your pardon, **_Richard_**. So, your opinion is that I will be adored by women and despised my men. I think I can live with that.”

Darcy and Richard laughed. “I am sure it will be very difficult for you,” replied Darcy.

“Bear it well, friend,” said Richard. “So, what is on the agenda for today, gentlemen? I am to have brunch with mother, then my day is free.”

“I am going to finish going over my estate budgets for the next year and I am to join you for brunch. Aunt, apparently, has decided it would be easier to interrogate us both at once.”

“Sounds about right.”

“Well, I am meeting my sisters and Hurst for a luncheon. No doubt my sisters are going to berate me for giving them no warning of when I planned to propose. Or, I should say, not give them time to talk me out of it. In any case, we will be dining out, so I know they will at least not make a scene.”

“May I assume that it was by design?” asked Richard.

“Yes. Surprisingly, Hurst supports me. He said I should marry anyone I damn well please. He even complemented me on my choice, stating that she was a very easy going and quiet young woman.”

“I am sure he has reason to appreciate that,” said Darcy.

“Don’t I know it. In any case, my afternoon is open as well. Shall I send a note inquiring after their plans for the day, and if a midafternoon visit would be welcome?”

“Yes, and I am sure we should expect a dinner invitation as well. If not, we can dine at the club, my treat, in honor of Bingley’s engagement.”

“I like the sound of that. Either way, I need not worry about my dinner,” said Richard.

“Cousin, once you have your own home, you can count it a fact that I will enjoy your hospitality for an extended stay.”

“I look forward to it,” said Richard, unfazed.

* * *

 

“Aunt, we do not have any plans for the day do we? Charles sent a note to inquire if the gentlemen would be welcome for a visit about midafternoon.”

“We have no plans. And Jane, remember to refer to him as Mr. Bingley. I know the two of you have no qualms about calling each other by your Christian names in private, but it is considered a bit scandalous amongst society.”

“Yes, Aunt.”

“Inform him that they are all invited to stay for dinner as well, and that the Gardener’s and their children shall be in attendance as well.”

After Marianne left Jane, she went to check on her brother’s wife. She was claiming that she felt ill this morning. Marianne rolled her eyes. It was always something. She reached Fanny’s door, and as she was about to knocked, she heard retching coming from within. She knocked quickly and rushed into the room.

“Fanny! Oh, dear! You really are feeling unwell.”

She went to ring the bell. “Here, let’s get you back into bed. Claudia, thank you for your haste. I need you send to for the doctor. Mrs. Bennet is very ill.”

“I am fine! I am fine! I do not need a doctor. There is so much to do! They need to set a date and we need to begin shopping for wedding clothes!”

“Calm down, Fanny. No one is leaving the house today, and you are most certainly not leaving this room. We do not know what has made you so sick and I’ll not have it pass through the entire household. We are to have guests this evening, and if need be, I will cancel those plans.”

“Oh, it is just the Gardener’s! Oh!” Mrs. Bennet leaned over into the fresh bowl another maid had provided.

“It is not just the Gardener’s. Mr. Bingley has sent a note to Jane this morning and I had extended an invitation for the gentlemen to stay for dinner.”

“Oh, bothersome!”

“Ho now, what is all this?” asked Mr. Bennet from the doorway.

“Your wife is ill and actually trying to decline seeing the doctor!”

“Declining a doctor? Well, Mrs. Bennet, that is a first.”

Mrs. Bennet responded by sending a pillow flying in his direction. Mr. Bennet, intelligent man that he was, took that as his cue to make himself scarce. He decided he should inform his daughters of this turn of event.

“You will have plenty of time to shop for Jane’s wedding clothes. As you have said, they have not set a date. One day, or even several, will not set you back. Ah, Claudia, you are back. Please see to it that no one else enters this room. I am sure the girls will be worried for their mother, but if it has not already spread, I would prefer to keep it contained.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

Mrs. Bennet just cried.

* * *

 

“So, Mr. Bingley has seen to it that his marital future is secured. I imagine he is very happy with his choice.”

“I dare say he is, Mother. He was positively beaming this morning.”

“Yes, well, the affection of a good woman can do that.”

Lady Julia had not been deterred from her topic of conversation since they sat down for their brunch. Richard’s father said nothing, choosing instead to smirk at his son and nephew.

“So I have heard you say many times. I hope to be one day share in such happiness.”

“Well, you would, if you would not drag your feet.”

Richard decided to meet his mother head-on. “She is not yet 18, Mother. She has not even gotten to enjoy a Season yet. I am giving her time. It would not do to swoop in and claim her before she has had the chance to spread her wings a bit.”

“Spread her wings!”

“Yes! Spread her wings! She has been almost constantly confined into a few circles her entire life, one of which I have been privileged to become a part of this last year. I do not want her to regret it later.”

“Richard, how could she come to regret you for a choice? If you wait too long, she could slip through your fingers.”

“Then she is not for me. Mother, Miss Westfield and I have already discussed this. I will be very present in Town in the coming months. There will be no occasion for her to forget me.”

“And Aunt, according to Georgie, Miss Westfield cares very much for Richard. He already shared with you their plans. They are going to get to know each other a bit more, while giving her time to grow up a little more, and him to settle his affairs.”

Lady Julia nodded, then turned her full attention on her nephew. “And what is your excuse, pray? Miss Elizabeth is not so young, and you have known her as long as Mr. Bingley has known Miss Bennet.”

“I will be honest, Aunt. I have no real excuse. The more time I spend in her presence, the more I desire to make her mine. However, this is also her first real Season, in Town at least. I would prefer to know I am her choice, not because she has been limited in her experience, but because I am what she truly wants.”

“Well said, Darcy!” cried Richard.

“Like Richard, I will give Miss Elizabeth no quarter to forget me. I am spending the Season here, in Town. You should remember, Aunt, we are Fitzwilliam’s by blood. We do not give up so easily.”

Lady Julia caught her husband’s wink. “Then I give you boys leave. But that does not mean I will not interfere.” She gave them both a kiss on the cheek and excused herself.

Richard turned to his father. “You have been very quiet. Have you no opinion?”

“I support you both, whole-heartedly. You have each been blessed with a good head on your shoulders. Now, I believe it is time to take your leave. We are expecting your Aunt Catherine soon. I wish to thank you for her absence from last night’s festivities, by the way.”

“I believe it is Anne you should truly thank, Father. She saw to it that our Aunt was not presentable.”

“So I shall. In any case, I am sure you do not wish to meet her so soon.”

“You are correct, Uncle. We bid you a good day.”

* * *

 

The gentlemen found the ladies of Carter house in very good spirits, though Mr. Bennet looked a bit pale. After a bit of conversation, Jane suggested the play a card game. Mary and Georgiana chose, instead, to entertain the room with music, and Lydia decided she would much rather work on her bonnet. Kate and Richard remained where they were and spoke softly with each other.

“I take it your mother is still recovering from last evening.”

Kate giggled. “Not so much.”

She glanced around the room before leaning in a bit. “It seems that Mama has not been feeling herself for some time. My Aunt sent for the doctor about midmorning. She was afraid Mama may have caught something contagious. It was soon revealed that our parents have unintentionally decided to expand our family.” Kate finished with a blush. This was not a very appropriate subject.

“Truly! And are your parents pleased with this news?”

“Well, Mama has a mix of feelings. She is excited because she hopes she will finally bear my father a son. If a son is born, then the entail is broken, and our cousin, Mr. Collins, will never be able to call himself Master of Longbourn. If she has another girl, she will see herself as a failure. Papa is still in shock, as you can see for himself.”

“Indeed. What about you? How do you and your sisters feel about this?”

“We are excited! Boy or girl, this babe will be a boon. With our current situation, a girl child will be very well looked after. She would not have to be raised with the expectations we did. A boy will obviously be celebrated. It would be interesting to have a boy in the house. My Aunt has agreed to allow me to spend my mother’s confinement at Longbourn. The babe should arrive around the end of Summer, or possible early Autumn.”

“I am happy for you, though I shall wait to extend my congratulations to your parents.”

“Yes, though I imagine it will not be long before Mama sends a letter to our Aunt Phillips, and once she does, everyone in Hertfordshire shall be informed.”

“I wonder how this will affect your sister’s wedding plans.”

“I believe she is aiming for the beginning of June.”

“Well, that is surprising. Bingley was hoping to convince your sister to marry around the beginning of Spring.”

“Since it is not likely that Mama will be arriving back home before that time herself, it was suggested that June might be a better time.”

“Your parents are delaying their trip home?”

“Oh, the doctor recommended she not travel. Her condition can be a bit harder on one of her mature years.”

“So, I will have more opportunity to get to know them. Splendid!”

“Are you sure? I only spent a little time with Mama after her diagnosis and, as Jane is soon to wed, she is now turning attention to her other daughters marital statuses.”

“I assure you, I can weather that storm. In fact, I did so just today. My mother had Darcy and I over for brunch.”

“Wasting no time, then?”

“No, though the conversation ended to Darcy and I’s satisfaction. She did not leave off without a word of warning, one I will share with you. She fully intends to interfere if she sees just cause. You have successfully charmed her, and believe me, many have tried and failed. I should like to add that my father approves of you as well.”

“Well, that is all certainly good news.”

“What news?” asked Jane.

“The Colonel was just telling me about his brunch with his mother.”

Lizzy gave her sister a measured look. “And have you been sharing news as well?”

“Perhaps…”

“Kate! That is not an appropriate…”

“Now, now, Lizzy. It is not as though they would not know of it soon anyways. There are plans that must be made around it,” said Jane.

“What?” asked Bingley. Jane relayed their family’s news and the subsequent wedding date. Bingley understood, but it would be a lie to say he wasn’t a little disappointed.

“I am sorry, Charles, but for my mother’s health, it is for the best. We will do what we can from here, but most of the planning will be better deployed from Longbourn. The church is so lovely in June, anyways. I admit, I have always imagined a Summer wedding.”

“Then that is what you shall have, my dear,” he said with a smile. “I assume you will wish to be with your mother late into the Summer?’

“If it is possible, yes. Last eve you told me that you plan to hold onto Netherfield for a while yet, until we decide on a more permanent home.”

“I see no reason that we cannot plan our wedding trip accordingly.” Jane beamed at Bingley


	24. Begining of the Season

Kate collapsed into the chair and preceded to fill her plate with her desired lunch. Her mother wasted no time asking questions about their first ball.

“Oh, you must tell me all, dear. Your sisters haven’t been very forthcoming, but surly you will be kind enough to fill me in on all the happenings!”

Kate sighed. “It was exhausting. Nothing at all like local, country dances. It was so crowded, and there were many people curious about us. I danced several dances and met many new people. Lady Matlock took great pleasure in making sure everyone knew she had made our acquaintance first. Our dresses fit in to the present fashion, so we did not stand out in that sense. There were many beautiful, if not overdone, gowns. Is there anything else you would like to know Mama?”

“I swear, you girls take delight in vexing me. If I had only been allowed to go. I do not understand why I cannot.”

“Mama,” began Jane, “you are in delicate condition. It is true that under normal circumstances, you would be allowed to attend these events, but the doctor believes that it is best for you to take it easy. It shan’t be for long, and you can still help select fabrics for my wedding clothes. Aunt Marianne has set a date to do so, all she needs to know now is where exactly you would like to go. There are other plans to be made as well, all of which you can do from the comfort of the parlor.”

All the sisters smiled at Jane. She had such a way with their mother.

“Oh, alright. There is nothing else for it. Lord, please let this be a son.”

“Come with me, Mama. How about we sit down and discuss some of the plans now, and I will fill you in a bit more on our evening.” Jane escorted her mother from the room.

“Bless Jane,” said Lizzy. “No one handles Mama better than her.”

“So I have seen,” replied Georgiana. “Well, are you going to tell us what all happened?”

Lydia nodded her head in agreement. Both she and Georgiana were not out yet, so they were itching to know what it was like.

“There really isn’t that much to tell,” said Kate. “It wasn’t too different from the Matlock ball, other than there being far more people there. Mr. Darcy and the Colonel were still determined that Lizzy and I were not to dance with anyone they don’t approve of. I think I would be very upset with him if I didn’t realize his intentions.”

“I thought he was going to give you every opportunity to know what you want?” asked Lydia.

“He did, but knowing my cousin, he has no plans to allow her to do so from the shadows,” chuckled Georgiana. “And I imagine my brother has similar plans.”

“So it would seem,” said Lizzy quietly. “The gentlemen did their best to intimidate any would-be suitor that came our way. Lord and Lady Matlock didn’t seem keen to correct their behavior, so I assume they approve. Our Aunt obviously found it very amusing.”

“I can’t say that I really mind. You can tell the one who are after fortunes, and Lady Julia had pointed out some gents that she said we should avoid. They are hard to miss, to be truthful,” said Kate.

“Yes. They had a certain look in their eye. I had never noticed it before, but Lady Matlock said to look for it.”

“Jane and Mr. Bingley had no eyes for anyone but each other. It was really quite endearing. Miss Bingley appeared to be the only one not amused by them. She looked very unhappy. When she wasn’t sneering at her brother and Jane, she was trying to hang on Mr. Darcy’s arm.”

Lizzy stabbed at her potatoes. “Indeed she did, though he would politely brush her off each time. How can she not take the hints he gives her. He danced once with her, as did most of the gentlemen amongst our friends, yet she seemed to think that showed his preference for her.”

“Until he danced a second with Lizzy, that is,” put in Mary. “She was absolutely livid after that.”

“Nothing else phenomenal happened, except to Mary,” said Kate with a smirk.

“Mary! Oh, Mary, please, do tell!” exclaimed Lydia.

“Nothing happened. Dr. Anderson was there and he apologized for what he called his unintentional slight towards me a few weeks ago, at the Matlock Ball.”

“That is not all. He claimed Mary in conversation most of the night and informed her that his cousin, Mr. Williams, is to take a house in Hertfordshire, and he is going with him. He is looking to set up his own practice and had heard that the area could do with another doctor.”

“What house are they to take?” asked Lydia.

“Purvis Lodge. Mr. Williams is going to have a little work done to the place before they take residence in May.”

“That will be good for the neighborhood. That house has stood empty longer than Netherfield did. Mama says it is because the attics are dreadful. Perhaps that is something he intends to update.”

“So, Mary, what did you and Dr. Anderson talk about?” asked Georgiana.

“Nothing of consequence. He mainly inquired about the area and the other families in the area. I believe Mr. Williams is actively seeking a wife.”

“But what about Dr. Anderson? Does he not seek a wife as well?”

“Men in his position are privileged not to depend on marriage to be happy. He makes his own way. I am sure he is the kind of man who would only be pulled into matrimony if he fell love.”

“I take it that you forgave him?” inquired Lydia.

“Yes, though I told him that I cannot promise that my opinion of him is changed, completely anyway. He replied that he looked forward to seeing it changed.”

Kate and Lizzy gave the other girls significant looks. There was more there than Mary let on, or perhaps more than Mary knew herself. The young women finished their lunch and moved about their days. The older girls sent messages to answer the calling cards that had been left, and made plans to head to a tea house after perusing the bookstore around the corner. Lydia and Georgiana were to join them, of course.

* * *

 

Georgiana and the sisters discussed their purchases over tea. So far, they had had a lovely afternoon. Jane had even joined them after settling their mother in her room. In the middle of tea, Lady Julia approached them with a friend in tow. It took Kate only a second to recognize her.

“Lady Julia. Lady Blakeston, how wonderful it is to see you.”

Lady Julia smiled at all the young women before her. “I am very pleased to see you all, as well. If I had known you would be taking tea here today, I would have been sure to have you join us. Lady Blakeston, you were introduced to Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth, Miss Mary, and Miss Westfield last eve, but allow me to introduce my niece, Miss Georgiana Darcy, and the youngest Bennet sister, Miss Lydia. Ladies, this is Lady Hannah Blakeston.”

“It is a pleasure. Lady Matlock cannot stop talking about how fond she is of you all.”

They had small talk for a few moments before Lady Blakeston took her leave. Lady Julia looked relieved.

“Aunt,” said Georgiana, “I thought you didn’t like Lady Blakeston?”

“She is definitely not one I would consider a friend, but there was no logical reason for me to decline her invitation. Remember Georgiana, you must be careful not to slight anyone without just cause.”

“Yes Aunt.”

“That said, I fear I must give you warning ladies; watch out for her middle son, Geoff. Kate, she questioned me a great deal on you and made sure I knew she lamented the fact her son didn’t have the chance to dance with you last eve. Steer clear of him, my dear. He was never a friend to Richard. In fact, Richard is not fond of him at all. I do not know what all happened between them, but Lord Matlock informed me that their last meeting left Geoff with a blackened eye,” she finished in a near whisper.

“Thank you, Lady Julia. The Colonel told me much the same after I was introduced to Lady Blakeston.” After maneuvering her out of the way of the middle Blakeston, Kate had asked him what he was up to. Several young men had been introduced to her, but he did nothing. She could tell he did not like him. His answer was simply that they man was very much like Wickham. Kate had forgotten about it until this moment.

“I am glad. Well, I suppose I shall see you all at dinner tonight. Good afternoon.”

The ladies got into their carriage and headed home.

“What all did the Colonel say about Mr. Blakeston?” asked Jane.

“Nothing more than Lady Julia. He said he is the sort to be avoided,” she said, glancing at her friend. Georgiana instantly understood. That was one gentleman she, too, would be avoiding.

“You don’t think that he is just trying to keep you out of the reach of any other?” asked Lydia.

“No. I was introduced to many gentlemen last eve. He wasn’t pleased, but he did not interfere beyond making sure I didn’t dance with any of them,” she chuckled. “I do not believe he is the type of man to go back on his word. He may do all he can to keep my favor, but I doubt he would ruin a man’s reputation to do it.”

* * *

 

Dinner was pleasant that evening. It seemed that they now had regular friends in Town to occupy their table, including the Gardener’s. When the gentlemen joined the ladies after dinner, Kate told Richard of her encounter and the conversation that followed. To say he wasn’t pleased is redundant.

“He will do well to ‘steer clear’ of _you_. I swear, if he tries anything….”

“He will not get the chance. Aunt Mari doesn’t allow us to go anywhere without at least 2 other persons. At balls, we have been instructed to stay near each other and to always be escorted back to her. If we step outside, it must be as a group. She is leaving nothing to chance, and I see the benefits.”

“That doesn’t mean he won’t try something.” He massage the bridge of his nose. “Well, did you enjoy yourself last eve? Any new beaus I need to run off.”

Kate laughed. “No, I assure you, Colonel, there were no new gents that ran away with my heart. I find that my favor is still drawn in one particular direction.”

“That is good to know. My father sent Darcy and I a note this morning, commending us on our intimidating stances. He did, however, remind us that our goal is let you and your sister find your own happiness. I do not wish to over step my bounds.”

“I do not think you could over step your bounds. For me to find someone amongst society, I would have to be looking, and I am not.”

“And what are you doing then? Is that not the reason one participates in this yearly charade?”

“I am simply wanting to experience this society I was thrust into two years ago, to make connections, widen my circle of friends. Of course, I believe I accomplished this without the help of Town. I wanted to something more than the quiet, country life I have always known. That, and it is almost expected that a lady of my status would take part in this ‘ _charade_ ’. I find myself longing for Dylan. It shall be a while before I see it again.”

“Because you are heading to Longbourn?”

“Yes. Mama will be allowed to travel in March, and Aunt has decided that we shall take our leave of Town when Papa takes her home. There is Jane’s wedding to prepare for, and then we shall prepare for a new Bennet. What of you? What plans do you have in the works?”

“I had planned to tell you about that this evening. I received a letter from my superiors this morning. I must be at my post in three weeks. It was decided that I shall be officially considered retired at the end of May, and I need to make sure my replacement is ready. I am sorry to say that I shall miss your birthday, but as a consolation, we can celebrate that I shall be able to, thereafter, decide where I go and when I shall be there.”

“That is a wonderful consolation indeed, but whatever shall I do without you here for six weeks? Who shall stand behind me and glare at any gent who dares ask me to dance?”

“Darcy and Bingley. Bingley has expressed that he, especially, will take his brother role seriously. And I plan to write Georgie every day. She will keep me informed of your comings and goings.”

Kate couldn’t help but laugh.

“What so funny?” asked Lizzy. She and Darcy had come to chat with them, having left Jane and Bingley to discuss their wedding with Lady Julia.

“The Colonel is to return to his post in three weeks’ time. In the time he is away, he has people to keep him informed on my activities. Also, Darcy and Bingley have volunteered to intimidate would be suitors.”

“Mr. Darcy shall be very busy then, as he is determined to scare mine away as well. Whatever would we do without them, sister?”

“We would, undoubtedly, fall for some rake out for our fortunes. How lucky we are to have such able men to protect our sensibilities.”

“Hear, hear!” Lizzy and Kate laughed together.

 

 


	25. Home Again

Kate looked around her old bedroom. They had finally made it back to Longbourn, and what a pleasant trip it was. Mr. and Mrs. Bennet had left London three days before the rest, so, for the first time in a long while, the Bennet sisters made the journey together. It was not without its heartaches, however. Kate and Georgiana had a tearful goodbye, and Lizzy was a bit sad at having to take a reprieve from Mr. Darcy’s society. But, here she now stood, allowing old memories to flood her mind. Everything now was so different, and she wouldn’t change a moment of it.

Marianne was only staying a few days. She thought that Kate might enjoy some time alone with her family, but everyone knew the truth of it: she was ready to put some distance between Fanny and herself. The two had managed to behave around each other for the past several months, but it could only last so long. So, Marianne was off the Liverpool to stay with a friend, and then off to who knows where. The Season had given Marianne the push she needed to join back with Society, and she had many old friends she wished to have back. She would return in time for Jane’s wedding, and would stay through to the birth of her brother’s newest child.

Mrs. Whitmore had remained in Town to spend some time with her daughters and grandchildren. Kate was not alone, though. Her maid, Claudia, had decided to remain with her. She was very glad for this. There was no doubt in anyone’s mind that Mrs. Bennet would have her house in an uproar soon. Claudia was determined to make herself available to Miss Westfield and her sisters only, leaving Mrs. Bennet’s own servants at her call. Kate directed Claudia as to where she would like her things, and then made her way down into her mother’s favorite sitting room.

Everyone was gathered, listening to Mrs. Bennet share a little of the neighborhoods news. Kate entered and took a seat next to Lydia.

“Mrs. Phillips assures me that no one had wished us ill will and all hope that Longbourn will finally have an heir. They were none too pleased with Mr. Collins. They found him a rather irritable man. Oh, and we are to have the Lucas’ to dine tonight. Lizzy, Charlotte is quite looking forward to seeing you. She said that you have some extra explaining to do. Whatever have you been writing her, dear?”

“Nothing of consequence, Mama,” replied Lizzy, blushing.

“Nothing indeed,” mumbled Mr. Bennet. “So, tell me, how did you leave our friends in Town? I am sure I shall not receive any reports of one of you having made a spectacle of yourselves?”

“No, Papa,” answered Kate. “Though we were sad to leave each other, Georgiana is excited to see her home again, and Mrs. Annesley is a very sweet woman. She and Mr. Darcy shall arrive at Netherfield a few days before my birthday and will stay through to the autumn. Our separation shall not be a long one.”

“And you shall both be writing one another nonstop as well, I suppose. What of you, Lizzy? Does your heart pain you with your separation from Mr. Darcy?”

“Papa!” exclaimed Lizzy.

“No worries, my dear. I would not be surprised should we find them arrive sooner than expected. Now, if you ladies will excuse me, I have not yet fully reacquainted myself with my bookroom.”

Marianne was amused at her brother’s antics. “Well, I believe he is only teasing you….. and possible easing himself into the inevitable.”

“What’s inevitable?” asked Lizzy. Marianne just smirk and changed the subject.

“I believe I am not going to know what to do with myself, Kate. You have been with me constantly for the last two years.”

“I know! When I was up in my old room, I reflected on the fact that things are so much more different than they were, the last time I resided there. I also am aware that it is temporary. I forgot how lovely Longbourn truly is.”

“Well, I will try and be back by your birthday, but I make no promises. I will be here, for sure, before Jane weds.”

“While I am sure Kit-, um Kate shall miss you immensely, she shall not be lacking while you are gone. She shall be quite occupied with the neighborhood. Many of our neighbors have missed her so. Lady Lucas has told me that Mariah can hardly contain herself over her excitement of having her friend back in the neighborhood, though it will be only until sometime after the new baby arrives.”

“I thank you, Fanny, for putting my mind at ease. I believe I shall rest a bit, before dinner.”

“I shall see you there myself. Excuse us girls.”

The Bennet sisters watched the matrons leave, wondering if they should interfere or let things play out as they should.

* * *

 

“Here is your room. Same as they last time you visited.”

“Thank you, Fanny. However, I am certain there was another reason for your escorting me?”

Fanny came into the room and shut the door. “Yes, there is. You and I have never got on. I know you always believed your brother deserved someone better than I, and that I have, at times, been a trying person, but I wanted to take the time to thank you.”

“To thank me?”

“Yes, to thank you. In the past couple of years, you have done a lot for my girls, and it has made our home a happier place. I cannot say that we shall ever be friends, but I believe we have both proved over the last few months, that we can be rather civil, and I would like to continue in that way.”

“Is this the pregnancy talking?”

“Perhaps,” chuckled Fanny, “but, in any case, I assure you I am quite serious.”

“Then I accept your thanks. Oh, and Fanny,” she said, as her sister in law opened the door.

“Yes?”

“Your daughters are truly wonderful, and they would not be who they are, if you had not been involved in some way.”

Fanny smiled softly before leaving the room. Once the door was closed, the house rang with Mrs. Bennet’s shrill voice, calling for Mrs. Hill.

* * *

 

Dinner that evening was very good for everyone. The Lucas’s were, undoubtedly, the Bennet’s favorite family in the whole of the neighborhood. Mariah was, indeed, very happy to see Kate, though they did not have much time to chat until after dinner.

“I still can’t believe it, sometimes. You and you sisters are so different. I wish I had a family member who wanted to adopt me.”

“It hasn’t all been pleasant, Mariah. I spent more than a year working on accomplishments. We rarely got out to do anything. Bath is positively wonderful though. Not quite so overwhelming as London, but still very large and lively.”

“So, how was your Season in Town? Was it everything we always dreamed it would be?”

“No, it wasn’t. I can’t say that I would want another. It is so different from the assemblies in Meryton. Here, we are all neighbors and generally know each other well and can be open with one another. It’s not like that in Town. I mean, yes, every mother wants to have one over on all the others, but it is so much worse there. You have to watch your every step and word. Even the slightest wrong can be detrimental to your reputation and chances.”

“Really?”

“Don’t get me wrong, they are enjoyable, especially in the right company, but they are also very stressful. I don’t know what I would have done without my family and Lord and Lady Matlock.”

“Those are the Colonel’s parents, right?”

“Yes, and they simply adore Kate!” broke in Lydia.

“So they approve of her, then?”

“Of course they do. They’re as wrapped around her finger as the Colonel himself!”

“Lydia! That is simply not true!”

“Oh, my dear, dear Kate. Naivety does not look well on you. Everyone can see it. Lady Julia is chomping at the bit to have you in her family. Well, you and Lizzy.”

“How does Lizzy play into this?” asked Mariah.

Lizzy answered before Lydia could. “I believe that is enough on this subject for now. Lydia, remember, one day it will be your turn.”

Lizzy and Charlotte sat down with their younger sisters and turned the conversation to some of the balls the elder Bennet sisters attended. Before too long, the Lucas family took their leave.

* * *

 

_Dear Kate,_

_I miss you terribly. Mrs. Annesley is a very pleasant companion, but I long for the livelier times we had together. I can’t say I regret coming home to Pemberly, though. The gardens are already beginning to bloom and Mrs. Reynolds was almost in tears when we arrived. We had both been away from Pemberly too long. The staff has been positively spoiling us._

_Fitzwilliam has not been himself. One moment, I come upon him just staring off into who knows what, with his correspondence hardly touched, the next, he is working like a mad man. He made himself make the rounds to all of our tenants today. He usually takes two days to this. I would be concerned if I did not know what it was that ails him. I have a feeling we shall be making our way to Netherfield before we originally planned. Mrs. Reynolds is on to him, as well. She asked me about you, and I made sure to steer the conversation in the direction of your family. She was very eager to hear about your family, especially your sisters._

_I received another letter from Richard this morning. I believe he is far more relaxed now that you have left London. Fitzwilliam chided me for telling him about Mr. Tucker’s pursuit of you. I still find it hilarious. I wish I could have seen his response in person. Things are still going well for him at the camp, but he is very bored. His replacement, Colonel Rogers, has things well in hand, so there is little for him to do. He says he know spends most of his time improving his holdings and helping Anne. She has officially left Rosings. Aunt Catherine is furious. She has refused to relinquish her hold on the estate, so Richard and my uncle have secured Anne an attorney. She is still residing with Olivia. I hope things do not turn nasty, but Fitzwilliam is almost sure they will. It should be quick though. Aunt Catherine really doesn’t stand a chance._

_My brother continues to spoil me. After we refreshed ourselves from our trip, Fitzwilliam brought me to the music room to unveil the new piano forte he had commissioned for me. If I could, I would have it moved with me, wherever I go. Can’t you just imagine it? What a sight I would make!_

_I wish had had more to write, but I am afraid all things are quite dull for my family and myself. I can’t wait to hear about how things are going for you in Hertfordshire._

_Sincerely,_

_Georgie_

* * *

 

_Georgie,_

_I miss you so much. I cannot tell you how many times I have turned to tell you something, only to realize you are not there. I am so pleased that you are enjoying your time at home, though. Papa believes you shall arrive sooner than expected, as well. I wish you could have seen Lizzy’s blush when he proclaimed that. Your brother is always so in control, I am having a hard time imagining him as you described. It must truly be a sight to behold. I shall be sure to inquire of my sisters, to see what they think of this development._

_I am glad you found Mr. Tucker so amusing. I assure you, I did not. The man is such a bother. I did all I could to discourage him, but come out and tell him. It made Jane’s heart sing to see him warn the man away. I am still almost afraid that he will show up here. Poor Anne. I know she is happy to be out from under her mother, but how can Lady Catherine treat her so? A mother should care more about her child’s wellbeing that how her home is trimmed._

_I will admit this only to you, though I know my sisters know. I miss Richard. I got so used to him being around those months in Town, that now, it feels like there is a hole in my life. I daren’t tell anyone else because I do not desire for them to see me as so lovesick, young woman. I had planned to give a merry chase, as my Aunt Mari did, but I find myself too eager to be caught by him. We talked often of our dreams and desires. I find mine have changed quite a bit since this winter. I have no plans to try and encourage your cousin to move faster, it’s just overwhelming to see Jane’s happiness, and the joy that Mama is experiencing right now. I want it all for myself, as well. I know you sneak tidbits to him, but I ask that you use discretion. I fear I may run him off. He wants so badly to establish himself as a gentleman first. He already is one, but he wants more to offer than his name and connections. He wants for no man to say that he cares only for my wealth. I don’t care what others would say, but I will respect his wishes._

_Things here in Hertfordshire are both different and yet the same. I am not the same as I was, yet our neighbors seem determined to put me back in the box I have climbed out of. It never bothered me before to be called Kitty, but now, I find it so tiresome. Kitty was uncultured and uncouth. She had no structure. They accept the changes in all of my sisters, and it just annoys me to no end that they cannot accept my own changes. Aunt Mari says it is because they witnessed the changes in my sister. I have been gone for over two years. In any case, it is pleasant to see my mother and sisters correct them when they use my old nickname._

_Mama has certainly been a surprise. She and my Aunt got along swimmingly, before she took her leave of us. I almost wish I had gone with her, but this will be good for her. She alienated herself for far too long. Mama has curved her shrillness since being home. I guess it really started at Carter House, but we just didn’t see it. Don’t get me wrong, she can still cause quite the fuss, and the servants are constantly scurrying about, doing her bidding, but it is just different. You will see, when you arrive. Now that I think of it, Jane’s wedding will be ever closer and she might be as she ever was! We shall have to wait and see._

_I have enjoyed sharing a room with Lydia again. It is completely different from before. She still goes through my things, but she asked first now, and returns my items in the condition she borrows them. My sisters and I make sure that we spend at least an hour together, every day. This is truly the last time things will be this way. It is not like when I moved away with Aunt Mari. Jane is getting married and starting her own family. Lizzy and I will not be too long in following, and perhaps Mary too. I believe it is possible that she has grown fond of a certain doctor._

_That reminds me, Mr. Williams and Dr. Anderson will be joining the neighborhood sooner than expected. My uncle, who is the attorney handling Purvis Lodge, sent out a letter informing them that the house is now ready for occupancy, and my aunt, Mrs. Phillips, found their acceptance letter on the desk. Mary and I both chided her for being so nosey and then spreading the gossip. That wouldn’t be good for my uncle’s reputation, but the news is nice. I look forward to meeting Miss Amelia Williams. Her father has talked about her so much. Anyway, they shall arrive at the end of next week. Mary had gone to help Dr. Jones yesterday, and he told her he hopes to convince Dr. Anderson to serve in the area. He is getting on in years and he would like to see the people he has treated for so many years, continue to be taken care of. I can’t imagine Hertfordshire without him._

_My old friend, Mariah, is the same as she ever was. I have taken to instructing her where I can, and it is a help. She is about your age, but you wouldn’t know it. She acts younger than Lydia. Charlotte has tried to curb her tendencies in the past, and she is happy for my help. Mariah has improved a good deal, though we will not say that to her or her mother. Lady Lucas always takes offence to things, and is a bit unhappy that Jane is marrying before Charlotte, and so well, too._

_Well, I have nothing more to add at the moment. Give your brother our regards, and maybe tell him he isn’t the only one who will not sit still. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Kate_

* * *

 

_Kate,_

_I have officially grown tired of being here. There is not much to do, and I am still very used to your company. The ladies in the neighborhood have gotten so annoying. They have been trying to use me to get to my brother. I despise being used in such a manner. Also, because I am now sixteen, and closer to my coming out, there are gentlemen who have been making their interest in me known. I can’t do this, Kate. I am so sorry for teasing you about Mr. Tucker and the young men chasing you in Hertfordshire. It is utterly ridiculous. My brother has had it circulated that we have both come down with summer colds and that we are recovering slowly. We shall, indeed be in Hertfordshire for your birthday. Only three weeks now._

_Now, I do not want to get your hopes up, and I have in no way betrayed your trust. That being said, I believe Richard feels very much the same as you do. He hasn’t come right out and said it, but he talked a bit about Colonel Rogers and his family. He has a son, and his wife has just given him a daughter. Richard spends a great deal of time with them. He simply adores the children. He will be officially retired from his post in just under a month. Fitzwilliam had planned for us to be at the ceremony, but Richard doesn’t want us to bother. As soon as they release him, he is heading straight for Netherfield. My Aunt Julia is planning to host her own celebration for him after your sister weds. Be on the lookout for the invite. She assumes that neither of your parents would be willing to come, considering your mothers current condition, so is going to ask if you and your sisters would like to stay with them. I thought you may like to have an early warning. Richard and Fitzwilliam will be staying at our Town home, so your parents need not worry about the propriety. She realizes you have relatives in Town, but she has grown fond of you all, and would like to have you close._

_Has Miss Bingley’s attitude changed concerning her brother’s marriage? I still can’t believe she made a scene in front of your family like that. Jane is truly a saint for asking him not to send her away immediately. I won’t lie to you, my dear friend, my brother and I would not be upset to find that she is not in residence. Especially my brother. Everyone can see how he regards your sister, and her foolish attempts to monopolize his attentions are so very tiresome. Mrs. Hurst has been smart enough to accept it, though, I have been told Miss Bingley was always the more spoiled of the siblings. She does not take well to being denied. My brother has told me that she has had some good prospects in the past, but she allowed them to slip through her grasps, hoping for something he assures me is unattainable to her. She makes me so mad, but I can’t help but feel pity for her._

_Anne has a beau! He is the third son to a Mr. Montgomery, in my cousin’s neighborhood. He has been overseas for the last several years. All I know of him is that he was the first-mate of a battleship, and an injury caused him to have an honorable discharge. Olivia says they were quite enamored with each other upon first sight! Since her attorney won her case a few weeks back, she has been kept her dwelling with our cousin, letting my uncle go through Rosings to see what might be sold to help the financial status of the estate. Aunt Catherine is still not talking to anyone. I believe she likes to think that she has taken to the dowager house with dignity, but I am sure you can discern the truth. Your cousin, Mr. Collins, and his wife have been taking their ministerial duties more seriously. Anne wrote and informed him that if the parish is not properly tended to, she will find someone who will see it done. I have been told that he stress heavily over your mothers condition._

_Well, I shall see you soon. I do not doubt that you shall have another letter off to me in no time at all, but I cannot guarantee that I shall be able to get another to you before we set out for Netherfield. I shall see you in a few weeks._

_Georgie_

* * *

 

_Georgie,_

_I am so happy that you will be here for my birthday! Mama and Jane have arranged a party, not large nor small. I was excited to have you and Mr. Darcy officially added to the guest list. It shall be so much fun! Thank you for the advanced warning. I can tell you that Papa has given his permission for us to attend and to stay with your aunt. Aunt Mari has ordered some more work done on Carter House, so it is unavailable. Also, my Uncle and Aunt Gardiner are taking a trip after Jane’s wedding. The children will be staying here at Longbourn. So, her offer has actually been perfect!_

_Does Anne know when she will once more reside at Rosings? I am so glad that she has a beau. I wonder what your aunt thinks of that. You did not say in your last letter, but then, perhaps she does not know of this development. I look forward to meeting your cousin Anne. It seems so strange to be attached to someone I have never met in person._

_You shall have some opportunity to meet some of the gentlemen who have decided I must be one of theirs. I would not object to you bringing up Richard every chance you get. Mrs. Blakely says it is unseemly to for me to mention a gentlemen I am enamored with, but my friends and family may. I would greatly appreciate it, and I will return the gesture when your time comes._

_I wish Richard would be able to make it, but it makes my heart flutter to know he will be near soon, regardless. I look forward to celebrating his new direction in life. I was thinking about it the other day, and you know how I got used to seeing him almost every day? I realized that since we met last summer, not two weeks would go by before he was back at Dylan for a few days. I no longer wonder why these last three months have been so hard. Your letter made me blush. It warms my heart to think that he may share my thoughts. Still, I shall let him lead. I do want to figure out a way to let him know we are now only waiting for him. That doesn’t mean I want you to do it, Georgie, so please, I ask once more for your discretion._

_Unfortunately, Miss Bingley still resides at Netherfield. She has apologized, and officially we have forgiven her, but I have not been quick to forget, and neither has Lizzy or Lydia. We are constantly on our guard around her. You two should be on your guard too. She is up to something. Mr. and Mrs. Hurst shall be arriving soon. It seems that all our houses shall be full for the wedding. Send a quick note to let me know when you will be arriving._

_Kate_


	26. Birthday Wishes

Birthdays tend to be rememberable days. This was apparently going to be true for one Kate Westfield. She had just witnessed Mr. Darcy tackle Mr. Williams into the pond. Things had been tense between the two friends since the Darcy’s had arrived two weeks before. Mr. Darcy had apparently taken offence to the fact that Mr. Williams and Elizabeth Bennet had struck up a bit of a friendship in his absence.

Upon their arrival in Hertfordshire, the Williams’ and Dr. Anderson were quickly accepted within the local families, thanks to their connection with the Bennet’s. His daughter’s love of the outdoors and people led Mr. Williams to bring her into the village frequently, and exploring the land surrounding Purvis Lodge. So, it was not uncommon for the Williams to run across their acquaintances. More often than not, it was Miss Elizabeth and her good friend Miss Charlotte Lucas.

It happened, that the day the Darcy’s arrived, Mr. Williams had crossed paths with the friends outside the milliners. Georgiana was the one to take note of their friends as they drove through on their way to Netherfield. Miss Lucas was bent over, speaking with Miss Amelia, while Mr. Williams and Miss Bennet smiled at the two. Darcy didn’t like how close the two stood together. He especially didn’t like seeing his friend lean over to speak to his interest, or that whatever he said made her laugh. Darcy had grown broodier when he later got to witness their ‘friendly’ banter at a dinner hosted by Bingley. Georgiana and Kate, having noticed Darcy’s new habit of glaring at Mr. Williams, tried to think of how to rectify the situation. It was clear to them that Mr. Williams was not lavishing his attentions on Elizabeth, but on her friend, Charlotte. Elizabeth was giving the great majority of her attentions to the brooding man. Georgiana and Kate were going between anxious and amused at the scene before them. They debated as to what they should do. Upon conferring with Lydia, it was decided to they should let things play out. After all, it was not often such forms of entertainment arose.

Kate now regrets that decision. The gentlemen had all arrived with very strained smiles. Bingley and Dr. Anderson had, after trying to soothe the atmosphere, managed to drag all the unmarried gentlemen to the edge of the pond for a ‘debate’. The older gents seemed to know something was going on, though the older ladies were completely oblivious, fawning over the Mrs. Bennet. The children were all running about. Kate, her sisters, and friends were all keeping an eye on pond.

“Does anyone know what that is all about?” asked Jane.

Kate, Lydia, and Georgiana shared looks. This action did not go unnoticed by Lizzy.

“Alright, explain,” she said.

“Fitzwilliam believes that Mr. Williams is trying to form an attachment to Elizabeth,” said Georgiana.

“He will not hear otherwise,” said Kate.

“Even though it is glaringly obvious that he and his daughter have formed an attachment to Charlotte,” said Lydia.

Charlotte looked positively shocked. She looked at the guilty yet amused looks from their friends. She allowed a minute to let this new idea settle. She looked at her truest friend.

“Lizzy?” she asked.

Lizzy simply gifted her friend with a wide smile and a hug. They looked back to the pond in time to see Mr. Darcy lunge at Mr. Williams.

* * *

 

**_The Gentlemen_ **

“Alright, Darcy, Williams. You both need to work out whatever it is that is going on, because no one here needs you doing this right now. Today is about Kate, and my wedding is in two weeks. There is enough stress going around here without the two of you adding to it,” said Bingley with a strained smile. His eyes were hard and he fists were clenched.

Darcy glared at his friend. “Since when did you start calling Miss Westfield by her Christian name?”

“Stop trying to change the subject. And since she is soon to be my sister, she has expressed her desire for me to do so, as have all of Jane’s sisters, and I am just upset enough to let it slip in front of company!”

“I don’t have a problem with Darcy. He is the one who has developed a problem with me,” intervened Mr. Williams.

“I have no problem with you,” sniped Darcy.

“Of course not, Darcy, you regularly treat me as though I am something you found on the bottom of your shoe. What could I have possibly done from the time we last saw each other in Town, barely three months ago?”

“You know what you have done!”

“You stubborn, brooding, pain in the arse! How can I know what I have supposedly done if you refuse to tell me?”

“Fine. Since you want to play on ignorance, I will tell you. It’s your continued advances towards Elizabeth. Everywhere she goes, you are there. My back is turned and you decide to chase my lady!”

Williams stared at Darcy for only a few seconds before laughter took over. Darcy, growing angry at his rivals apparent amusement, lost his head, and it was at this moment they he hurled himself at his friend. Both gentlemen found themselves wrestling in the lake before they were pulled apart by their other friends, who pulled them from the pond. Williams gathered himself first.

“Blast it all, Darcy! It wasn’t Miss Elizabeth I sought to spend time with, it was, and is, Miss Lucas!”

They once more found themselves staring at each other.

“You... are…. umm, in pursuit of Miss Lucas?”

“Yes.”

Darcy looked to the ground. “I… am an arse.”

Upon that declaration, Bingley, the doctor, and Williams laughed. Never had their friend been so out of control. Darcy had always prided himself on having a high level of self-control. Darcy wasn’t long in joining them. A voiced brought their attention to the fact that they had an audience.

“Well, hasn’t this been exciting,” chuckled Mr. Bennet.

The ladies, the fathers and older gents, and the children had all gathered round. For the most part, everyone seemed amused. Darcy could help but take note that Elizabeth was not among them. She glared at him before turning and making her way towards the house. Darcy acted quickly.

“Mr. Bennet…”

“I suggest you make haste, Mr. Darcy. Elizabeth is quick, and Mrs. Bennet will not be pleased if you drip on her floors.”

Seeing he was dismissed, Darcy took Mr. Bennet’s advice and ran after Elizabeth.

“Papa, why are you all wet?” asked Amelia.

“Oh, ah, Mr. Darcy and I tripped into the pond, dearest. Nothing to worry about. Miss Westfield, I am sorry such an unfortunate event has taken place at your birthday celebration, and that I have apparently been an instigator.”

“I take no offense, Mr. Williams,” said Kate, pure glee shinning from her eyes.

“If you will all excuse me, I believe I should take my leave. Amelia, darling, come on.”

“But Papa, it’s not time to leave yet! Can’t I stay? Miss Lucas can take me home, can’t you, Miss Lucas?”

Charlotte had been watching Mr. Williams during the course of events and was thanking heaven that she turned her attention to the little girl before he noticed. She wasn’t quite sure how to answer that, not that she had to. Mr. Williams cut in before she could make a reply.

“Amelia, that was rude and a show of bad manners. Apologize to Miss Lucas.”

“I am sorry, Miss Lucas.”

“It’s quite alright, Miss Amelia, and I do not believe it would be out of the question to take you home,” she said looking to Sir Lucas, who nodded his consent, “as long as your father is ok with it?”

All eyes were on Mr. Williams. He cleared his throat. “I am alright with her accompanying you and your family.”

Amelia squealed in delight and took off to play, once more, with the other children.

“I see that I shall not be missed. Thank you, Sir Lucas, Miss Lucas, for offering to take her home. She has not had many chances to play with other children, and she seems to have grown quite fond Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner’s.”

“It is no problem. She is an absolute delight,” said Sir Lucas.

“Well, good day then. Happy Birthday, once more, Miss Westfield.”

* * *

 

**_Meanwhile_ **

“Miss Elizabeth! Miss Elizabeth, please wait.”

“Mr. Darcy, I believe it is best that you take your leave,” said Elizabeth, coming to a stop. She was utterly fuming.

“Miss Elizabeth, I know that I deserve your anger, but I beg of you, please, let me explain.”

“Explain what exactly? Explain why you decided you could no longer trust your friend? Explain how you could believe my heart could be so easily swayed? Or are you going to explain why you thought my sister’s birthday celebration would be a good place to resolve any of this?”

“It was Bingley’s fault. He wouldn’t leave us alone about it.”

Elizabeth shook her head at him and turned to continue to the house.

“No, Elizabeth please! I love you…. most ardently.”

Elizabeth stopped and looked at him in shock. Seeing that he once more had her attention, he continued.

“At Pemberly, you were everywhere, and yet, nowhere. When I walked my gardens, I thought of how you would enjoy the paths through it and the woodlands nearby. In my library, I wondered which books you had yet to read. I listened to Georgiana play, expecting to hear your clear voice accompany her. I tried to keep myself busy, and thoughts of you continued to pour into my mind. Mrs. Reynolds didn’t know what to do with me. When she’d ask me anything to do with the household, I could only think about if you would be pleased with any decision I would make, or if you would do it differently. You invaded my every thought, and it pleased me. For the first time, in a very long time, I realized I was no longer driven by duty alone. I had to make myself stay. We were not there a week before I desired to make for Netherfield, so that I could be near you.”

Elizabeth was almost sure her legs would give out. She didn’t know if she wanted to laugh or cry. Darcy walked towards her until he was standing right before her.

“I can bear this no longer. Dearest, loveliest, Elizabeth, I beg you to end my agony. If you do not desire my affections, pray, tell me now.”

“Your affections are not undesired, sir,” she said softly.

“Elizabeth, you own me body and soul, and I will expect no less in retuned. Marry me, so the world might know that you are mine.”

Tears were streaming down Elizabeth’s face. She took a breath to calm herself, and she smiled at Darcy.

“Yes, but only so the world will know you are mine, as well.”

Darcy smiled wide and embraced her, not caring if anyone came across them. His Elizabeth had said yes!

“I must go,” he said and he wiped away her tears. “I must make myself presentable. I will be back, straight away, to ask your father for your hand. And just so you know, I intend to make you mine before a month is gone.”

“Then it shall be so, sir.”

Darcy smiled, laid a kiss on her forehead, and headed for the stable for his horse. Elizabeth, beaming, headed back towards the party.

* * *

 

“How romantic!” gushed Lydia.

“Oh, Lizzy, I am so happy. I could scarcely believe that anyone could be happier than I was when Charles proposed, but you are positively glowing.”

“It just seems so hard to believe. I was so angry with him, but the moment he told me he loved me, it all just melted away.”

“Better not tell Fitzwilliam that, he might try to use that every time you grow cross with him,” said Georgiana, who had managed to secure an invite to stay with the Bennet’s, to help with the weddings of course. The sisters all laughed with her.

“Fitzwilliam,” said Lizzy, scrunching her nose. “I am not sure I will like calling him that, but I do not want to call him Mr. Darcy all the time.”

“How about Will?” asked Lydia.

“No, Will hardly suits him. He is far too serious,” said Mary.

“I know!” exclaimed Kate. “William. He looks like a William.”

“William,” tried Lizzy. “I do like that, but what about Mr. Williams? Do you think that might be a bit confusing?”

“No, because you call him Mr. Williams, not Williams, and out in society, you will still be calling your William Mr. Darcy.”

“William. I shall try it tomorrow and tell you all how it works out.” The ladies giggled.

“Are you sure you do not want Charles and I to postpone our trip? I do not want to miss your wedding.”

“No, Jane. You and Bingley deserve your trip.”

“Oh! I just had a thought!” exclaimed Kate. “A double wedding!”

“But the banns must be read for at least three weeks,” said Lizzy.

“Not if you have a special license. And no one could make it a scandal. Our family has so much going on, with the wedding and the baby. No one would blink at it. You want your eldest sister there, and you do not want to wait until after the baby, and there is not much time before she must enter her confinement.”

“Kate! I do believe that would work! Oh, Lizzy, it’s like we always wanted!”

“Everything is going to be simply perfect!” cried Lizzy.

“Does this mean you will take your wedding trip now instead of after the baby?” asked Georgiana.

“No, I want to continue with our plans.”

“What are your plans?” asked Mary.

“Nothing elaborate. He wants to take me to see Pemberly, and I admit, I desire to see the estate. Mr. Dar.. William, wants to take me to the continent, or at least the coast, after Mama delivers, but I really have no real desire for it. I hope to talk him out of it.”

“Most women would be ecstatic about it, but then, you are not most women. I believe that is one of your characteristics that drew him to you,” said Georgiana.

“Are you truly not upset with being left behind?”

“Do you really need to ask? I will be here with Kate, Lydia, and Mary. I am positively delighted about it!”

“That’s what I thought, but I wanted to be sure.”

“Ladies, I believe it is past time for you to retire.”

“Yes, Aunt Gardiner.”


	27. Double Wedding

All the house was awake and moving about. Today, the two eldest daughters of Edward and Fanny Bennet were getting married. Servants were running all over, doing as directed by their mistress, who could not be made to sit down.

“Think of the child you carry, Fanny!” cried Marianne.

“If I do not see to it myself, it will not get done. This wedding must be perfect. I’ll not allow for there to be any room for it to be said that something was lacking. The Earl and Countess of Matlock will be in attendance. You know their son has taken to our Kitty. It would not do for them to see something that could deter the match.”

“It is safe to say that that is not likely to happen. Their son is mad for her, and they both adore _Kate_. She will be married from Dylan anyway, so whatever they may think of Longbourn, it does not matter.”

Fanny got quiet. Marianne noticed she looked a bit sad. “That’s right. My Kitty is not my Kitty anymore. She is your Kate.”

Fanny promptly began to bawl. It took Marianne a half hour to calm her. “Whatever brought this on? You have never minded the fact before.”

“I don’t know. I just realized that she really isn’t mine anymore, not really. I have no say in what she does. I will have to stand aside while you plan her wedding with her. You will be the one to guide her through all the steps and vows. What am I?”

“You are her mother and you always will be. Yes, you gave her over to me, making me her guardian. For that I shall always be grateful to you. Yes, I shall help her plan her wedding, I will be there as she raises her children, but so shall you. I will never replace you in her life. She loves you.”

This seemed to calm the expectant mother a bit. She began calling for the help again, giving out more commands. Marianne quickly exited the room to search for her nieces. The youngest sisters were standing up with the brindes, as was Georgiana. Lydia and Mary were tending to Jane, while Kate and Georgiana tended to Elizabeth. Marianne stood in the doorway and watched the girls for a moment. They were all such lovely young ladies. She, not for the first time, reflected on their changes. Jane and Elizabeth had not changed so much in manners, but they were far happier than before. Kate and Mary were far more refined than they had been, and Lydia was longer the as spoiled and petulant. The three youngest were certainly no longer what one would call silly. She could also pinpoint changes in Georgiana, since she first met her almost one year ago. She was not so shy, and she smiled almost all the time. Marianne knew her brother and cousin were appreciative of this.

“I see you are all almost ready. Only a little over an hour to go.”

“Hello Aunt!” beamed Lizzy. “Has Mama calmed any?”

At that moment, they heard their mother bellow, “No, no, no! That is all wrong!”

“I suppose that answers your question,” said Marianne.

“Mrs. Bennet! I insist that you desist!” thundered Mr. Bennet.

“But Mr. Bennet…”

“No buts! You are not in a condition to be carrying on so. Mrs. Hill, please see Mrs. Bennet to her room.”

They heard Mrs. Bennet mumbling as she went down the hallway.

“Well, I must say, I am pleased that my brother is firm with her in at least this area. So, what more have we got to do?”

“Now we wait for our signal to walk to the church. Papa said that you and Mama shall arrive ten minutes ahead of us as a signal for everyone to take their places. Georgiana and I have been watching the window for the guests to begin arriving,” answered Kate. Despite the fact that he had been residing at Netherfield for the past few days, she had only been able to catch a glimpse of Richard. Today would be the first time she will have been able to speak with him, since he left them in Town back on February.

The girls chatted, Marianne fawned over them, and they watched as the guests began to arrive.

“Oh, look! It’s the Earl and the Countess! Mama will undoubtedly live in triumph about this fact for months. We do not have many neighbors how can boast about such a connection. Except for Sit Lucas, perhaps” said Lydia, looking at both Lizzy and Kate.

“My Aunt is quite excited about it, as well. She looks forward to having a closer claim, in fact,” teased Georgiana. Kate responded by tossing a pillow at her friend.

“The gentlemen have arrived! Who is standing up with whom?” asked Lydia.

“Richard is standing up with Fitzwilliam, and Mr. Bingley has enlisted Mr. Williams to stand up with him. They have apparently become very good friends since they met this past December.”

“Yes. Charles does enjoy his company. He and Mr. Williams share many interests, I believe.”

“The Hurst’s have arrived, with Miss Bingley in tow. And there are the Lucas’,” observed Mary.

“Well, I believe it is time to for me to collect your mother. We shall have to head to the church soon.”

Before long, the young women found themselves making their own way to the church. As they took their places, Kate found herself almost unable to take her eyes from Richard, and he seemed to be in a similar state. Several times, she forced herself to focus on the two couples and their service, but her eyes strayed several times to meet those of the retired colonel. But, in the end, the marrying couples held most of her attention, and she shed tears with all the other ladies in attendance. Though, at least one was crying over what she considered her lost opportunity to be known as Mrs. Darcy.

Very soon, they found themselves at the wedding breakfast. Both couples had eyes only for their beloveds. Mrs. Bennet floated around the room, enjoying the attention she received from her neighbors for all her good fortune. Two daughters married to very respectable, wealthy gentlemen, expecting a possible heir for the estate, and it looked as though another daughter would soon be making a most advantageous match. No one present at the wedding or breakfast, missed the looks that passed between Miss Kate Westfield and the youngest son of the Earl of Matlock.

Kate and Richard just enjoyed being near one another again. Richard was especially in high spirits. His business manager had informed him that, because of his investments, he was earning four thousand per annum, and, with his savings, could afford to let an estate all on his own. He had made his own fortune! He was his own man, and finally felt worthy of his Kate. Before her, it had never really bothered him that he would have to marry a wealthy heiress to maintain his standard of living. The fact that it troubled him that someone would think he would only marry Kate for her wealth, gave him his first indication as to how deep his feelings ran for her. He had not told anyone beyond his father and Darcy. He had no desire to draw the attention of any other young woman, or their family.

The time came for the couples to take their leave. Everyone made their way outside to say their goodbyes, waving the couples off. The newlyweds paid little attention to their guests, but no one seemed to mind, and, in fact, laughed it off. The close friends and family went back inside to fellowship a little longer. Mrs. Bennet had managed to corner Lord and Lady Matlock.

“Should we be leaving your parents alone with my mother?” asked Kate.

“They’ll be fine. My mother fully expected to be commandeer at some point. Truly, your mother is no different from any other over exuberant mother in society. I believe she is far more innocent as well.”

Kate gave him a disbelieving look, which only caused him to chuckle.

“I am serious. Your mother can be a bit conniving, but she is nowhere near the level of most society mothers.”

“Well, thank the Lord for that!”

They looked back at their parents and noticed that they watched the two of them with fond eyes. Clearing his throat, Richard turned back to Kate.

“So, I understand that you, Georgiana, and your remaining sisters will be headed to London this afternoon. Mother is most excited. I cannot recall a time that our home was filled with so many females. My father is frightened.”

“We are excited as well. I had thought that my aunt would be against it, but she reminded me that you stayed often enough with us.”

“I have been forbidden from showing my face until two days before the party.”

“You poor thing. Well, what will you do with yourself in the meantime?”

“I will be staying with Andrew and Thomas. I had thought to stay at Netherfield, but with your house so emptied, and the company at Bingley’s lacking, Purvis Lodge calls to me. I may drop in on your father and aunt, however.”

“My Aunt will enjoy that, but be cautious, Mama is also in residence.”

Richard glanced over, once more, and noticed Mrs. Bennet smiling at them.

“I think I will be fine.”


	28. Fitzwilliams in Town

Richard sighed in relief when he walked into his parent’s town home. It had been a trying week. He understood how a man could run in the opposite direction of lady based on her family. Mrs. Bennet was a force to be reckoned with, and having just married off two daughters, she turned her attention to marrying off the rest. Though, he was sure she wasn’t going to push too hard for Lydia to find a match just yet. If she took a notion for it, her sisters would undoubtedly say something She was only fifteen. He hadn’t been able to enter Longbourn without hearing how wonderful Kate was. He snorted to himself, as though he needed someone to tell him that. It provided hours of entertainment to Mr. Bennet and Mrs. Westfield. It was those moments that proved the two were related. He was sure he would receive more of the same here. His mother was just as determined to see him married to Kate as Mrs. Bennet.

He learned that his mother and her young guests were having tea at Lady Townsend’s townhouse. ‘Good,’ he thought, ‘I have a little time to prepare myself for her onslaught.’

An hour later, after changing and some refreshments, he heard the sounds of giggling coming from his mother’s favorite salon. In his attempt to sneak up on them, he found his path blocked by his elder brother, Ethan, who was smiling in a way that made Richard nervous.

“Brother, I did not realize you would be here. Isn’t little Nathaniel a bit young to be traveling?”

“He is nearly a year, Richard, and the estate is not so far from London. Mother is excited to be able to finally show off her grandson. She rarely allows him out of her presence. I feel I should warn you; he has become especially attached to Miss Westfield, and Mother has a gleam in her eye when she watches them together.”

“I thank you for the warning.”

The brothers continued to stare at each other, Richard becoming annoyed at his brother’s apparent amusement.

“What has you in such a happy mood?” he finally asked.

“I approve.”

“You approve of what?”

“Miss Westfield. I approve.”

“Do I need your approval?”

“No, but you have it all the same.” He then turned and moved into the room with the ladies. Richard took only a moment to gather his wits before he followed his brother. Upon entering the room, he briefly thought that he should have taken another moment or two to ready himself. Sitting on the settee, next to his mother, sat his lovely Kate, cooing at his nephew. He had seen ladies handling children before, but he felt his heart clenching at the sight before him.

“Richard! Really!” exclaimed his mother.

Richard mentally shook himself and turned his attention to his mother. “I am sorry, Mother, my mind was elsewhere. What were you saying?”

His mother smirked and he didn’t miss the giggles coming from the other occupants. “I greeted you and asked how your journey was.”

“It was pleasant.”

“It was pleasant?”

“Yes. What else did you expect? Should I have anticipated being robbed coming from Hertfordshire? Or something equally as exciting?”

“I would hardly call being robbed exciting.”

“Well, in any case, I had a nice, quiet ride. Do you have something to add, Brother? My, you do seem to be keeping yourself amused this afternoon.”

“It is easy when I am presented with so many opportunities to be amused. I am glad to have you here, however. Father hasn’t provided very good company. He has been spending his days grumbling over Mother’s spending for the party she is throwing in honor of your retirement.”

Richard groaned. “Please tell me you are not turning this into something big? I told you, if you insist on doing this, make it small. A few of our close friends and family.”

“Do you realize how many I would offend by doing so? Numerous peers have yet to quit Town. It is one evening, and I, personally, am happy to have you out of such a hazardous occupation. I want to celebrate that fact.”

“Please, Richard? You know we all love a party!” pleaded Georgiana, before looking slyly at her friend. “Surely you wouldn’t deny Kate the chance to dance? It is one of her favorite activities.”

“Do not use me to win your argument,” said Kate, smiling at Richard, before turning her attention back to the babe in her arms.

“We can have dancing with only a few people. The only difference is the number of partners, which makes me favor a smaller gathering.”

“Ah, Richard! I was just told you had arrived,” said the Earl, striding into the room. “Tell your mother that there is no need decorate the ballroom as though we are holding a royal wedding.”

“It is not so lavishly decorated, Edmund!”

“Ha!”

“Mother, small, I wanted small,” said Richard.

“See! He agrees with me.”

The Countess was now glaring at her husband. “Well, I can hardly rescind all of the invites I sent out. You will all simply have to deal with it.”

Richard shoved his annoyance down and focused on his nephew, who just happened to still be in Kate’s lap. “And how are you, young man? I see you have the famous Fitzwilliam charm. Not even a year and you have the loveliest of ladies showering you with their affections.”

“Feeling a bit poetic?”

“When you are in the room, I always feel poetic.” He was almost able to tune out the round of aww’s that followed his response.

“You know, your mother is only proud of you.”

Richard’s eyes narrowed at Kate.

“Don’t give me that look. She is. Your mother merely wants to show her peers what her successful, youngest son has accomplished. You don’t really want to deny her the opportunity, do you?”

He continued to glare at her. She smiled back at him.

“Very well,” he huffed. Cheers and one outraged cry sounded throughout the room. “But, it will only be for the evening. No ‘last guest leaves at dawn.’ It is over at eleven o’clock. I leave it to you, Mother, to be sure your guests understand this. And, Miss Westfield, I will have the first, supper, and last dances for the evening.”

“Ever the strategist,” snickered Ethan.

“Betrayed by my own son,” whined the Earl.

“Surely you realize he never stood a chance, Father.”

“Speaking from experience, my dear,” said Olivia.

“Of course, my Lady.”

More giggles could be heard around the room. In the week that the Bennet’s had been staying in Town, they had gotten to know the eldest son of the Earl, and his lovely wife and son, fairly well. They were a delightful couple, who often teased each other.

Nathaniel began to get fussy, so Olivia and Ethan took it upon themselves to take him to the nursery. The Earl began to try and convince his wife to cut back on the decoration, and the Countess, feeling a bit victorious, agreed. Seeing an opportunity, Richard asked his cousin and the sisters if they would like to take a turn around the garden. Mary and Lydia promptly declined, leaving him to escort Kate and Georgiana.

The trio made small talk for a while. When they made to make a second turn about the gardens, Georgiana begged off to examine a few blooms she claimed to admire.

“Well, that was subtle,” said Richard.

“Indeed.”

They came to a stop by a bench and sat down. Richard just stared at Kate. This worried the young woman.

“Are you alright?”

Richard, for the second time that day, mentally shook himself. “Yes! Yes, I am fine, it’s just…”

“Just what?”

“Marry me!”


	29. Moving Forward

The couple stared at each other, eyes wide. This was not how Richard had envisioned proposing. 'Well, too late to take it back now, 'ol boy.'

"Richard, do you really mean…? Are you truly asking me to…?" Kate did not miss his eyes darkening at hearing his name.

"Yes, I am. I know we cannot marry very quickly, not like Darcy and Elizabeth. Of course, they were lucky the Bingleys wedding was already planned. There wasn't much to change for their sakes. Your mother is in delicate condition, and not up to traveling or planning another wedding at the moment. I know you want your whole family there. And it will be a while before your new sibling can travel. Unless you would like to elope. I could have us on our way to Gretna Green within the hour."

He relaxed a bit more when he saw her smile. He also thought there may be some tears welling in her eyes. "I want the right to call you mine. I want the right to write to you, check in on your wellbeing. I want the right to claim every dance and to tell the Turner's and Blakeston's of the world to move it along."

"Your mother and my Aunt would murder us if we ran off to Gretna Green."

"Is that a yes?" he asked with a smirk.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Of course it is. As though I would give you any other answer."

Kate found herself sitting in Richard's lap and his lips upon hers.

"Richard!" yelled Georgiana, running over to the bench they were seated on. "This is highly inappropriate!"

"Calm down, Georgie. I am merely expressing my joy at Kate accepting my proposal."

Georgiana stood there for a moment and let his statement sink in. Once it did, she squealed in delight.

"Now, dear cousin, go and tell my mother so I might have a few more minutes alone with my love."

Kate blushed at his statement. Georgiana nodded and turned to run to the house. Before she got too far, she yelled back, "That is still highly inappropriate!"

The couple in the garden didn't care. Once Georgiana had disappeared into the house, Richard said, "Are you sure we cannot go to Gretna Green? They are going to be relentless."

Kate smiled and shook her head. She noticed Richard looking at their surrounds. "What is it?"

"Bingley proposed to your sister here. My brother proposed to Olivia here as well, that's why I recommended it to him."

"I will take that as a good sign."

It was only a moment later that their loved one's descended upon them.

* * *

 

 Lady Julia was glowing, there was no better term that could best describe her at the moment. She watched as Richard welcomed his guests with his fiancé on his arm. The engagement was announced in the paper the day before, so naturally, everyone was eager to congratulate the couple. To see that her son would be so well settled, and very happy with his match, it gave her a peace she didn't know she needed. She almost wished that the Blakeston's were going to be in attendance if only to rub it in Lady Blakeston's face. Tonight was going to be perfect.

* * *

 

"Last night was so perfect," reflected Lydia the next morning. "The way the Colonel kept you by his side all night, eagerly showing you off to all in attendance…. I hope I meet a man who views me as something to treasure."

"Happiness in marriage is entirely by chance. It is impossible to truly know someone until you spend a great deal of time with them, that doesn't take place until after marriage," said Mary. She may not be as uptight as she used to, but she could still be so pragmatic.

"While I believe that is true for most matches made in Society, I will have to disagree with you in the case of our Kate and Richard, as well as Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth, and the Bingley's. This is why reputation is so important. Who are the gentlemen's relatives and friends? That alone can tell you a lot about the character of a man," said Georgiana.

Mary looked thoughtful. "I never thought of it in that light."

"I would rather never marry than enter into a union with a man who did not respect me, or that I could not respect in return. Thinking back to what I witnessed from our parents, it is not a very pleasant," said Lydia.

"I agree. Thankfully, we are all in a position where we can make that choice. There are many others who cannot," put in Georgiana.

Mary nodded in agreement. Had it not been for her Aunt's generosity, she and all her sisters would have been in very different circumstances. Kate joined them in that moment, bearing the same dream-like smile she had sported the past few days.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Kate. We had thought you would sleep in a while longer," said Georgiana.

"I thought about it, but today is to be our last day in Town. I wanted to see what patterns and fabrics they have available. I mean, we haven't set a date, and it appears as though it may be a long engagement, but I still wanted to have a look."

"Not to worry, dear," said Lady Julia, as she entered the breakfast room. "I received a letter from your Aunt yesterday. You may all stay for a few more days. She wants you to take special care with your choices and make notes on what you like. She and your mother eagerly await your return to discuss more."

The girls were excited about this news and quickly began to make plans to spend their time wisely. This was how Richard found them.

"How blessed I am, to break my fast with the loveliest ladies in London."

"Flatterer. Your father wishes to see you this morning," said Lady Julia.

"I am aware, Mother, but I thank you for the reminder. Father wishes to have both my brother and myself attend him at his club."

When he sat down, he noticed all eyes were on him.

"What? Did you think that it was only the fairer sex that enjoys sharing their good fortune, before those who wish you well to your face alone. Father has been waiting for this opportunity."

This set off a round of giggles.

* * *

 

The ladies were resettling themselves at Longbourn. They had had a wonderful time shopping for patterns and trousseau. Marianne had sent word for Lydia and Mary to shop for a new autumn/winter wardrobe as well. Lady Julia took the time to have Georgiana's done as well, and sat in on all of their appointments, so they could safely say that they would be at the height of fashion.

Upon their arrival, they learned that Mrs. Bennet would be on bedrest for the rest of her pregnancy, having had some sort of episode while they had been in Town. The household was already feeling the strain. She was not in any immediate danger now, but Fanny Bennet was not one to sit idly by while there was neighborhood news to know. Given her circumstances, her visitors were limited which meant that she would be depending on her daughters for constant information. It had been two weeks since the wedding, Mrs. Bennet wasn't due to deliver for another six weeks, and their elder sisters could not be home for another month. The youngest sisters and their friend felt that time was going to slow considerably, especially for the one so recently engaged.

"Do you mean it, Aunt? We can marry from Longbourn?" asked Kate. Marianne had requested an audience with her niece and the Colonel upon their arrival. After allowing the two to settle in (Richard at Netherfield), they managed to meet before dinner.

"Yes. I had looked forward to having a wedding at the chapel at Dylan, but I realized that it would be some time, and I have the impression that neither of you wish to wait that long. It is possible that your mother may need a long recovery, and the babe will not be up for travel for some time. I know you wish to have your mother there, and also, your friends are all mostly in the area, or near enough by that they are more likely to make the journey. So, we all came up with a compromise; you may marry from here, no earlier than the end of September, and we shall hold the Christmas celebrations at Dylan."

Richard could hardly contain his delight. "I must say that I am very pleased with these plans. How do you feel about this new, dearest?"

"I, too, am well pleased. Thank you, Aunt."

"You are very welcome, my dear. Now, I have one more bit of business I must discuss with you both. My gift to you is redecorating the master room. I have already sent word to have all of my personal possessions moved to the matron's rooms." Kate was blushing while trying not to look at Richard, who was smiling at her.

"What do you need from us, Aunt?" asked Richard cheekily.

"Colors and fabrics, furniture stylings, or anything else you can think of. I have sent for a popular designer in Bath. They will be here within the next couple of days, and I would like to have everything settled upon as soon as possible."

They then left to meet the rest of the house for dinner. In three months' time, she would become Mrs. Fitzwilliam. How wonderful that sounded.


	30. A Babe is Born

The weeks did, indeed, drag by, but preparations for both the babe and the wedding helped pass the time. Dr. Anderson had become a constant fixture in the house, checking on Mrs. Bennet almost every day. There were a few who believed he may come for more than just medical reasons, seeing as he spent a good deal of his time discussing medical practices with the middle sister. The day did finally come, though, when the two eldest sisters returned with their husbands, and took up residence at Netherfield once more.

No one had written to them about the engagement, choosing instead to surprise the couples upon their return. They were pleasantly surprised, too. They had all had a feeling that it would happen sooner rather than later, and were pleased that it had taken place.

“So, do all the men in your family make spontaneous proposals, or is it just the two of you?” asked Bingley.

“At least I didn’t fall in the lake first.”

This caused Darcy to glare at his cousin, but he was interrupted before he could say anything.

“Ethan planned his, but I understand that my uncle told my aunt she was marrying him,” answered Georgiana.

“So it does run in the family. I’ll be sure your sons are prepared then,” said Bingley, causing those in the room to laugh.

Their days were spent in much the same fashion. Every day, the ladies came together, sometimes with some of the neighboring ladies, and knitted and sowed for the babe and the wedding. Mrs. Bennet was sometimes allowed to sit out with everyone, but most often, the ladies gathered in her rooms. This went on into the first week of September, almost three weeks since the Jane and Elizabeth returned. As is the universal rule, Mrs. Bennet’s time came.

* * *

 

Kate had been having a good dream. She and Richard had been taking a turn about their gardens when they turned to the sound of a child calling for their Mama and Papa. Around a corner came a boy about the age of nine, followed by two girls ages 6 and 5. Coming up after them was a toddler being chase by his nurse. Kate’s eyes popped open, and her sight adjusted to the dark. She heard movement in the hall and hushed voices. She decided to get up and investigate.

After donning her robe, she stepped out into the hallway and saw her Aunt giving direction to Claudia.

“What is going on, Aunt? Is it Mama?”

“Yes, dear. Her time has come. We have sent for both the midwife and the doctor. I was just telling Claudia to send the stable boy to rouse your elder sisters. They requested to be informed, no matter what time of day or night.”

“Is there anything I can do? I doubt I will be able to go back to sleep.”

“If that is the case, go and dress yourself. I imagine your sisters will be here as soon as they can, and with the servants being a bit stretched at the moment, you can greet and direct everyone to where they need to go.”

“May I see Mama?”

“I will ask. Every woman is different, Kate. I enjoyed having company when I labored with my son, but I recall your mother running most everyone out of the room each time she labored with one of you girls. Now, go dress.”

By the time Kate was dressed and ready, Dr. Anderson had already arrived. She made it down stairs in time to bring the midwife to her mother’s room. She did get the chance to look in on her mother, but as her aunt warned, Mrs. Bennet did not want many people around. So, a quick kiss to her mother’s forehead and she was out the door. She found her father in his study, watching the sky begin to lighten.

“Is there anything I can get for you, Papa?” she asked, startling Mr. Bennet.

“No, I fear there is nothing you can do for me, unless you have the power to make things more along more quickly. That would be most helpful,” he said, his usual smirk not showing as strong.

She walked in and gave him a hug, then left him to his thoughts. She did make a note to have a tea sent to him in another hour or so. There was a commotion in the front room. Upon hearing Lizzy, she sighed in relief that her elder sisters were now here. She wasn’t sure how, but Georgiana, Mary, and Lydia still managed to sleep on.

“Kate! Has there been any news?” asked Lizzy.

“Dr. Anderson is here, as is Mrs. Mack. I was able to see Mama for myself, but she is not up for any company. She looks so tired and she has only be laboring for a few hours. Papa is in his study. I just left him, in fact. He, too, isn’t up for company, though I am going to have a tray sent to him soon.”

“Where are the others?” asked Jane.

“Still abed. At least some of us shall be well rested.”

“Well, I do not begrudge them the rest, but they can see to the normal callers. They shall be in much better shape, I dare say,” said Lizzy.

Kate noticed Bingley and Darcy sitting sleepily nearby.

“And you, dear brothers? Is there anything I can do for you? I find I do not care to stand idle at the moment.”

“A tray would be nice,” said Bingley. Kate saw to it immediately.

Once her brother-in-laws were seen to, the found all her sisters had made their way into their family’s favorite sitting room, and were working on more thing for her wedding.

“It is something to do,” said Jane sweetly.

Hours went by. The sun was full up, and the entire house was up. Richard, too, had stopped by to collect his cousin and soon to be brother. There was little they could do, and the ladies of the house were not up for conversation. For the moment, Jane and Lizzy were happy to have their husband spend their time elsewhere. Mary had seen to Mrs. Philips and Mrs. Long when they came by. The two were sure to spread the word of the happening at Longbourn throughout the neighborhood.

Lunch had passed and dinner would soon be upon them, and still, Mrs. Bennet labored above stairs. It had been a while since there had been any word, and the sisters could not bring themselves to seek out answers. Off and on, they heard their mother’s cries and moans. Mr. Bennet had not yet left his study, and the maid said all but one cup of tea remained untouched. They had just sat down for dinner when they heard a baby wail.

Their food forgotten, they made their way upstairs, and were met by their Aunt.

“Girls, I need you to tell Mrs. Hill to send for the wet nurse, and then you can meet me in your father’s study. I know that is where he is.”

“How is Mama?"

“Do we have a baby brother or sister?”

“Are they both well?”

“Your mother needs rest and the baby is fine. Meet me in your father’s study and I shall answer all other questions.”

Georgiana volunteered to find Mrs. Hill while the rest joined their father in his study. He looked up when they entered.

“The baby had been delivered?” he asked rising. “I thought I heard a cry.”

“Yes,” said Jane. “Aunt Marianne said she would meet us here and bring the babe. A wet nurse has been sent for.”

Mr. Bennet sat back down, and they all waited. Georgiana joined them first. Thirty minutes after they came to Mr. Bennet’s study, their Aunt finally arrived with a bundle in her arms.

“Well, brother, this will be a very different experience for you. Boy’s tend to get themselves into trouble more often than not, but then, your daughters have never been able to let a male outdo them, so he may very well be tame in comparison.”

“We have a brother!” exclaimed Lydia.

Marianne handed the boy to his father, and the ladies gathered around to see him. They cooed over him for a moment, then Jane asked after their mother again. They could see their aunt was prepared for this.

“She needs rest. The labor and delivery were very hard on her. Dr. Anderson will be here soon to tell you more. But now, Brother, what name have you and Fanny settled on? She refused to speak a name until the child was born.”

“George, after her late father. He was a good man, and Edward has been used far too much in our line as it is.” Kate and Georgiana grimaced a little at the name, but then each decided the name would have a better connection now.

They all continued to coo over him until the wet nurse was announced and he was taken away for feeding. Dr. Anderson followed soon after.

“How is our mother?” asked Mary.

He seemed to hesitate, but Mr. Bennet waved away his worries. “They will want to know, and I have no objection in them hearing it. They are all ladies are married and likely to marry soon. This should be no great mystery to them, as it will one day be a concern.”

“Yes, well, as I am sure Mrs. Westfield has informed you, Mrs. Bennet had a difficult time. She lost consciousness before we could tell her she had delivered a healthy son, and has yet to gain it again. She is sleeping restfully at the moment, and that is a good sign. According to Mrs. Mack, however, it is possible that she may not be able to nurse the child herself. Mrs. Mack has already discussed Mrs. Bennet’s options beforehand, so I am sure there is a plan in place?”

Marianne nodded.

“Good. I will be back to check on Mrs. Bennet in the morning. I would suggest having one or two people sitting with her at all times. I should be able to assess her condition better once she has had some time to rest.”

“Thank you, Dr. Anderson. I shall see you out,” said Marianne.

Plans were quickly made. Jane and Lizzy had decided to stay, so they sent out word to their husbands as to what had transpired. Georgiana and Mary would sit with Mrs. Bennet through the night, since they had gotten more sleep the night before. It was now quite late and the household sought their rest.

* * *

The morning brought bad news. Mrs. Bennet had not yet awoken and she had developed a fever. The house was in shock. In the twenty-four years that the Bennet’s had been married, rarely a day went by that Mrs. Bennet’s dulcet tones could not be heard in or around the house. There was almost complete silence. Darcy and Bingley had arrived early with a few of their wives things, knowing they would wish to remain close by their family. Mr. Bennet stayed locked in his study. They ladies all took turns sitting with their mother and tending to their brother. Despite everything that was going on around them, they refused for the little one to feel even the slightest bit of neglect.

The gentlemen kept themselves busy as well. Bingley and Richard made sure they were all sleeping, insisting they have a lie down if they knew they had been up for a while. No one was sleeping during what would be considered normal sleeping hours, except for Elizabeth that is, and that was because Darcy was constantly hovering over her, making sure she was well rested. More than one person in the house noticed this, but no one asked.

After four days, Mr. Bennet finally came out of his study for more than necessity, and was found in the nursery reading to his son. A few neighbors had stopped by, but none stayed longer than to hear of any new developments. Finally, a week after the delivery, Mrs. Bennet’s fever broke. Kate was with her when she first came to consciousness.

“Oh, my head…” sobbed Mrs. Bennet.

“Mama! Mama, can you hear me? Georgie, go get my Aunt! Mama?”

“My head, it hurts,” she continued to groan. Her hands went to her stomach. “The baby! Where is the baby? I lost the baby, didn’t I? I lost my baby,” she sobbed.

“No, Mama. He is fine. He is in the nursery, right next door. We can bring him to you.”

“A boy,” she whispered. “I have a son. I have son.” She then drifted back to sleep, this time, with a smile on her face.

“Mama!”

Marianne and Dr. Anderson came through the door at that moment.

“She was awake but she just drifted back to sleep! I couldn’t keep her awake!”

The doctor looked her over. “That is alright, Miss Westfield. I can tell she I sleep more peacefully than she was. Did she say anything other than her head hurt?”

“She panicked about the baby, but I told her he was fine. The last thing she said before going back to sleep was that she had a boy.”

“That’s good. It’s hard to know when patients will be fully awake. I would not be surprised if we have a few more incidents like this. I would say that things are only going to get better from this point. I shall go and tell your father the good news.”

Marianne left with the doctor, smiling at her niece. Kate stayed by her mother’s side and stroked her hair. She was going to be alright.


	31. Redmeption

 

“Oh, a son! I have a son! And he is so handsome, too!” cooed Mrs. Bennet. It was four days after she first woke up and she was finally strong enough to hold her baby boy. “Mr. Bennet, God has been very good to us!”

“I feel I must agree with you, Mrs. Bennet.”

“Two daughters married, one to marry in just three weeks, and all to very wealthy, respectable gentlemen! And now, we have a son! We shall never have to worry about a thing again!”

“I see very little to stress ourselves over in our future, but let us just enjoy the moment shall we, dearest?” Mr. Bennet, Mary, and Lydia were the only ones attending to the Bennet matriarch at the moment. Jane and Lizzy were at Netherfield, catching up on some much needed rest, while Kate and Georgiana had gone into Town to take care of some wedding details with Marianne and Lady Julia.

Mrs. Bennet looked slyly to her husband. “I was told Mr. Collins sent his regards and regrets that he is unable to join us ‘in this happy time.’”

“Indeed he did. He also made mention of how very odd Lady Catherine found it that a woman of your age would have a child now, and a much needed male heir at that. I am sure my reply shall leave him feeling far less regret. I will be greatly surprised if I should ever hear from him again!”

“Mr. Bennet!”

“I can very well afford to speak my mind to that gentleman now. That anyone would dare insinuate that any member of my family would do something so deceitful… He’s lucky to have come away from this with a sternly worded letter.”

“Well, at least that is done with. Oh, my little George! Have the Colonel and Kitty set their date?”

“Kate, Mama, and yes, they shall wed in six weeks,” answered Mary, though her mother tuned the first half out. The baby had begun to fuss. “Lydia and I shall be heading to Netherfield tomorrow to work on our dresses for the wedding. Dr. Anderson believes that quiet will speed up you recovery.”

“Oh, hang the quiet! I have had enough of quiet!” Mrs. Bennet’s outburst, oddly enough, seemed to calm George. Mr. Bennet raised a brow.

“Mama, Lady Lucas and Mrs. Phillips plan to visit tomorrow. I am sure it shall not be that quiet, and you shall be able to catch up on the local gossip straight from their lips, instead of depending on us to remember all of the details,” soothed Lydia. Mrs. Bennet’s health wasn’t the only reason they were going to Netherfield.

“Yes, of course! Oh, I cannot wait to show off my little George!”

Soon enough, George was sent to be fed, Mrs. Bennet was left to nap, Mr. Bennet escaped to his book room, and Mary and Lydia took themselves off to the garden.

* * *

Kate and Georgiana were very much enjoying themselves in Town. They had managed to break off from their aunts, and found themselves in a quaint, but fashionable, accessory shop.

“It feels so good to not be so cooped up. I mean…..” Georgiana looked a bit startled.

“No worries, Georgie, I know what you meant. It has been a very trying few weeks, but Mama is much better and we have a wedding to prepare for,” Kate said, giggling. They continues shopping around.

“Oh, goodness me! Kate, look, it’s Miss Bingley!”

Sure enough, Caroline Bingley stood on the other side of the shop amid a gaggle of society ladies. They hid themselves behind some shelves. They were too far to properly hear the conversation, but the reactions were very telling. Miss Helen Woodhill, a supposed close friend to Miss Bingley, was doing what one could only describe as ‘putting one in their place.’ One would say that Miss Bingley was deserving of such treatment, and she had amassed quite a lot of animosity towards her person, but there was something in her countenance that gave them both pause. A look of mutual agreement passed between the friends, and they made their way over to the group of falsely browsing ladies.

“So you see, Miss Bingley, I understand that you will want to keep yourself out of Society’s eye for the next several months. So, you need not worry about us invading your privacy. You must be very embarrassed. We shall leave you now. We are meeting Lady Blakeston for….”

“Caroline! I am so happy to have come across you! Georgie and I were just saying we need to call on you while we are in Town. I wanted to hand deliver your invitation.”

“Miss Westfield,” said Miss Woodhill, a bit nervously, “I did not realize you were on such close terms with Miss Bingley. In fact, I had thought it quite to opposite.”

“Things change, Miss Woodhill, and Caroline and I are almost sisters. Why wouldn’t we be on good terms?”

“I was given to understand that she was estranged from her brother.”

“Why on earth would you think that? He is only just back from his wedding tour, and once they did arrive back at Netherfield, my mother’s condition has taken quite a bit of our attention…”

“How is your mother?” asked Miss Bingley.

“She is much recovered. Our little brother continues to thrive,”

“And he has to be the most adorable baby I have ever beheld!” exclaimed Georgiana!

“You must be sure to come and see him,” continued Kate. “The doctor has only just approved visitors.”

“You should join us for tea!” cried Georgiana. “I see my aunt’s carriage coming down the street now.”

A moment later, an ornate carriage did arrive. Georgiana spoke up before her aunt or Mrs. Westfield could say anything.

“Look who we ran into, Aunt. I hope you do not mind if Caroline joins us. We have much to catch up on.”

“Of course,” the countess said, sizing up the situation. “We would be more than happy to have you join us, Miss Bingley. Come along girls, we must make haste. I am feeling quite famished.”

The ladies bit their farewells, the ladies on the sidewalk very much stunned, and took their places in the carriage. It was a bit tense and awkward. Miss Bingley broke the silence. “Why did you do that? I have done more than enough to gain your ire. Why would you stop their censure?”

“There are many reasons one would insert themselves into such a situation,” said Lady Julia, “the largest being that you have a least a distant connection to everyone in this carriage. It would be better for us all to give off at least the illusion of harmony. However, I suspect Kate and Georgiana had another motive, I am sure they would be happy to share with you. But first, I shall have my say.”

Miss Bingley mentally prepared herself, but her nervousness was obvious. Lady Julia continued. “I have always been aware of your attentions towards my nephew. You have made them quite plain. The fact that my nephew ignored your advances should have been enough to convince you he held no interest in you in that manner. You are the sister of one of his closest friends, nothing more. I have no doubt that those intentions were fanned by Miss Woodhill. Miss Bingley, the Woodhill’s are nobody’s friends but themselves. The entire family likes to think very well of themselves. Nearly all of their connections have been made through dishonest gain, which is why there are many in my circle, who have little to do with them. You are new to our circles. Miss Bingley, you have tried to think yourself better than you are. I am not one to look unkindly upon anyone for their station, but I do not like to see someone belittle others, especially when they have no place to. Your father was a tradesman who made a large fortune, but he was still a tradesman.

“My niece and soon-to-be daughter have seen fit to extend to you an olive branch. Do not squander this opportunity. I suggest you send your apologies to your brother, and your regards to Mrs. Darcy. And Miss Bingley, orange is not your color. I would suggest greens, purples, blues, cream, white, and some red. They shall not wash you out.”

“Thank you, my lady,” she said quietly. She looked at Kate and Georgiana.

“I find I cannot stand by and watch someone being bullied, no matter if some believe they may deserve it. I spoke the truth when I said we are practically sisters. Jane is all sweetness, and I know she would like to see all well within her family, as would Charles. Lizzy is likely to let bygones be bygones for her sake, but do not think Jane is completely meek. She may have been once, but she knows how to stand up for herself.”

A few seconds passed before Miss Bingley began asking about her wedding. The past was, somewhat, left behind.

* * *

“Charles!” called Jane, as she entered her husband’s study. “Have you received a letter from your sister?”

“Yes, but I have been loathed to open it. Has she written to you as well?” he asked worryingly.

“No, but I suggest you read it before I explain more.” Bingley found the letter and opened it with haste. Jane waited patiently, taking delight at his facial expressions.

“How did this change come about?” he asked.

“Apparently, Kate and Georgiana was of some help to her, and offered her their friendship, or something similar. I know she sent you a letter of apology. Did she say anything else?”

“She asked if she and the Hurst’s might come and stay. She understands that the house is full, but they only intend to stay through the wedding. They shall all take themselves out to Hurst’s family estate afterwards. They shall be spending Christmas there, and they hope to see us again after the New Year. We should discuss this with Darcy and Lizzy first. With Lizzy’s current condition…”

“Oh! Kate said Caroline was likely to send her regards to Lizzy. I must go find her at once.” Bingley sat back into his chair and smiled. It seemed all would be well in their world.

* * *

Caroline had, indeed, written to Lizzy, and it was taken quite well. “At least we shall not have to worry about her anymore.”

“Are you are you are alright with her being here, dearest?” asked Darcy.

“I doubt she wants to bring about the censure of your aunt and her circle, not when she has just been privileged enough to gain a foothold into it. Habits are hard to break, but Miss Bingley has very strong motivation to do so.” “I just do not want to see you stressed.”

“I am not an invalid, William. I just have bouts of sickness, and that is completely normal. We shall confess to Kate and Richard our news, and if they will it, we shall tell all our friends and family. I do not doubt that once the truth is known, all will see to it that I am very well rested. But only once I know Kate will not feel overshadowed. Charlotte’s news is already all over Hertfordshire. I want Kate to have the attention she deserves.”

“She will, my love. I am sure she will find your hesitations to tell nonsense. Announcing it on her wedding day would be overshadowing. The wedding is still five weeks away.”

“They shall both be back in two days. We shall tell them then,” she said, cradling her still flat stomach.


	32. The Big Day

Kate stood transfixed as she gazed into the mirror. She was getting married today, and she looked exactly as she felt: beautiful and loved. Much to her delight, she found herself alone. Her Aunt Marianne had managed to run everyone from the room, sending her sisters and friend to see to some last minute details, and suggesting her mother should looking in on little Bennet, as Darcy, Bingley, and Richard had taken to calling him. As much as she wanted this she knew this was going to be a big change. Richard had taken her by surprise. She hadn’t planned on falling for anyone at her age, but it had happened, and she did not regret it. Not all plans should play out as they were supposed to.

She was excited over Lizzy’s news, for she knew her sister would make an excellent mother. When they had approached then upon her return to Longbourn, she had wanted to berate her sister for ever thinking she should not share such news. Kate didn’t care what was going on in her life, she wanted to know any news, good or bad, that was going to make a large impact in the lives of her loved ones. She couldn’t wait to be an aunt. Richard was excited that he would be the child’s uncle. He and his brother had always viewed Darcy as more like another brother than a cousin, and it pleased him greatly that he would be able to rub the fact that he would be the babe’s actual uncle in his older brother’s face! Kate and Lizzy had rolled their eyes while Darcy beamed at his cousin.

She had also been happy for their friend Charlotte. She knew the young woman had many worries, and to see that she would be happily settled with Mr. Williams and his daughter made her heart sing. They were to marry in another few weeks’ time. Her sister, Mariah, was especially excited, as her soon-to-be brother had promised her a Season in Town. At least, once he thought her old enough. It would not be the upcoming Season.

Kate walked over to the window and gazed out. She saw that her guests were arriving. There was not much time left before the service. After the wedding breakfast, she and Richard were going to Carter House for a few days before moving on. She spent the rest of the time she had on her own settling her nerves. It would not be much longer.

Soon, her mother, aunts, and sisters rejoined her. Along with her father, they walked her to the church, before leaving her to take their seats. Only her father and Georgiana were left. Mr. Bennet looked a bit teary eyed. This was the second time he was doing this this year, and the third daughter. He had never thought it would be this hard, but it was. Finally, the time came and he handed her over to her beloved.

Kate would never be able to recall much of her wedding, but she would always be able to recall Richard looking splendid in his wedding clothes. She would recall his smile as she walked towards him. She would recall feeling his presence next to her for the service, and she would remember looking into his eyes as they said their vows. She couldn’t tell you what they served at her wedding breakfast either. Before she knew it, they were off to London. Once the carriage pulled away from the house, Richard closed the curtains and pulled her into his lap.

“Richard!”

“What? Have you any idea how often I have wanted to do this?”

“I can only imagine. It is highly improper.”

“Ah, but it is only improper if you get caught. I do not believe we have to worry about offending anybody’s sensibilities here.”

“I suppose not. So, Mr. Fitzwilliam, what shall we do to pass the time? It is a long trip to London.”

“Well, Mrs. Fitzwilliam, I can think of a few things,” he said as he wiggled his brows.

“Say it again.”

“What?” he asked, before catching on. “Mrs. Fitzwilliam. Sounds nice, doesn’t it?”

“Very. Now, what was it you had in mind?”

* * *

“Did you see how he looked at her? I want that,” said Lydia.

“You’ve said that before,” said Georgiana.

“Well, I stand by it. I’ll not settle for a man who is not utterly and completely devoted to me.”

“I’ll remember that. So, how long do you think it will be before Mary notices that Dr. Anderson adores her?”

“I think she knows on some level, but she can’t seem to let go of the idea that she is the least attractive sister. She cannot see how he would like her when there are other, more attractive people.”

“How do you know that?”

“I read it in her journal.”

“Lydia!”

“What? I knew she was hiding something, and I needed to know what is was. That’s why she has taken to doing so much for our tenants. Since she doesn’t see herself as one of the pretty sisters, she has decided her actions will make her more appealing. I think it is perfect. He’s a doctor and she enjoys helping others. They complement each other very well.”

“That they do.”

“Who does what?” asked Lizzy.

“We believe that Mary and Dr. Anderson complement each other very well.”

“Jane and I agree. We were talking about them last eve. I believe she may be next.”

“I believe so. Do you and my brother still plan to travel to Pemberly after Miss Lucas’ wedding?”

“Yes. You are still more than welcome to join us.”

“No, but I thank you. I believe you both need some time alone in your home, especially before my niece or nephew arrives. Besides, Dylan looks wonderful in the fall. I shall also enjoy showing Lydia the delights of Bath.”

“Yes, it will be great fun.”

“So, only Jane and Bingley are remaining here, as is Mary. I suppose Papa is right, we are all abandoning them,” she said with a laugh.

“We shall see them at Christmas though, right?”

“No. Mama does not wish to travel with Bennet just yet. She, Papa, and Bennet shall be spending Christmas here. Charles and I shall bring Mary with us,” said Jane, joining them.

“I bet Aunt Marianne is happy about that.”

“A bit, but it shall still be a full house. Lord and Lady Matlock shall be there, as will their eldest and his family, Miss De Bourg, Caroline and the Hurst’s, though they are renting a house in Bath. Caroline has decided to have a Season there. She appears to have an entirely new outlook. Georgiana, you must tell us how you and Kate managed that.”

“Genuine friendship? I can’t say for certain, but I am almost positive it’s because she is on good terms with my aunt. She will not want to damage that idea in the minds of anyone. My aunt has quite a bit of influence after all.”

“Well, that should calm William a bit. He hasn’t known how to act without her throwing herself at him. I keep telling him that she has merely changed focus will assure him that she isn’t up to anything nefarious.” This brought out a round of laughter.

“I always miss out,” lamented Mary. She had finally made her way over to her sisters.

“But you were so agreeably engaged, we couldn’t bring ourselves to call you over. How is the good doctor?” asked Lizzy.

“He is well, I suppose,” she said with a blush. “He was asking me about what I thought of Dr. George Thomson’s article on patient care. He is quite revolutionary. He believes that all people shall one day come to hospitals for treatment instead of relying on country doctors and their old remedies. He says now is the time to begin improving patient care so that it might attract attention…”

“I am glad that Dr. Anderson cares to know your opinions on matters in his field. It shows a strength of character that is not often seen in our male counterparts,” said Jane.

“Yes. It is nice that he cares about the opinions of others,” Mary said softly.

“Now, what were you discussing as I came over?”

They laughed and talked for the next hour, until Bingley and Darcy came to claim their wives.


	33. Epilogue

It had been years since they had hosted such a large group. She no longer felt anguish or guilt over living. Silly as it was, she had internally felt as though she had no right to truly live after losing her most loved ones. Marianne smiled to herself as she looked around the room.

Jane, Lizzy, and their husbands were speaking together in a corner. Lizzy was simply glowing, and, if her pale features were any indication, it looked as though Jane and Mr. Bingley would be making their own announcement soon.

Mary, Georgiana, Lydia, and, surprisingly, Miss Bingley surrounded the piano forte, deciding on what selections would be best for the afternoon. Caroline had come with her brother and Jane. Mr. and Mr. Hurst had decided to remain in London and celebrate with friends.

Lord and Lady Matlock sat in the middle of the room, doting on their grandson. Lord Ethan and Lady Oliva were sitting not far from his parents, chatting with Mrs. Ansley and Mrs. Whitmore.

Glancing around the room one more time, she realized that Kate and Richard were missing. She frowned to herself. Now where could they have gone?

Her answer was given in the form of snow striking the window. Darcy leaned towards the window to investigate. He laughed and opened the window.

"I am not sure that this is proper behavior for a gentlemen of your status."

"Perhaps according to your standards," called Richard, "but I prefer not to act old before my time."

Darcy splutter and, before he could retort, received a snowball to his face. By this time, everyone had made their way to the windows.

"You're going to regret that!" Darcy turned to his wife. She smiled cheerfully at him.

"Go, and be thankful my current condition renders me unable to participate. I am not sure your pride could handle me trouncing you in a snowball fight."

Jane, noticing her husband's longing, bid him to go and enjoy himself, as well. "I shall stay and keep Lizzy company."

Lydia and Georgiana, unable to convince Mary and Caroline to join, ran for the doors.

"Be sure and dress appropriately," called Lady Julia.

"No worries, Mother," said Lord Ethan, leading his bride for the door, "we'll make sure they are properly attired."

"If they had wanted to be alone, they didn't go about it the right way," said Lord Matlock, cuddling the child in his arms.

"I should say not… Richard! Put her down this instant!" cried Lady Julia. Richard had flung Kate over his shoulder and was running with her further into the garden. Their laughter and Kate's weak pleas were all that was heard in response.

"Let's close the window, now. No need in Mrs. Darcy catching cold," said Mrs. Whitmore, moving to do as she said. Lizzy was going to rebuttal, but the older woman sent a glare that caused her to rethink it. The remaining group watched as the others rushed from the house. They were greatly amused by the game that commenced. After about an hour, Marianne called for tea to be prepared. The gentlemen would need something to soothe their wounded pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first completed story and I hope you have enjoyed it. If you did, please feel free to check out its sequel 'Love For Mary.'


End file.
